A Time in The Universe
by davidkun799
Summary: Michael J. Caboose is the idiot we all love in Red VS Blue but when he get's involved in various plots from multiple universes, he has to figure out how to get back to his universe. With the assistance of John Andersmith, Takako Suigara and other people that he met on the way, Caboose will have to survive the journey in order to return home. Status: Act 1 Chapter 5 (Delayed)
1. Prologue - Zombies & Ordinary Antics

A Time in The Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: I may be very bad at learning spanish so all of Lopez's dialogue will be in bold and in italics. Demons and other distorted beings are in bold. This is also the first time that i've reached over than five thousand words.

Prologue: Zombies and Ordinary Antics

Michael J. Caboose. Our lovable idiot from Red VS Blue. He has survived Blood Gulch, saved Epsilon from getting turned in, prevented The Meta from killing his friends, saved Carolina from her own demise, got rid of Project Freelancer, fell into a depression and recruited Freckles, received the rank of Captain, was almost killed by Zachary Miller, one of Malcom Hargrove's soldiers, became the true one with mental clarity and killed Felix, the man who betrayed his friends. However, all of these achievements have come at a terrible price, The death of Epsilon. Caboose lost his best friend in the form of the A.I unit that Project Freelancer created. He wasn't sad, angry or devastated. He was proud. Proud of him that he sacrificed himself in order for him and the rest of The Blood Gulch Crew to escape from Chairman Hargrove's ship. After they escaped from Hargrove's ship, Caboose looked at the sky. He prayed that Epsilon will return to him so it will return to their original ways but he's gone. There is nothing he can do about it. He smiled as he looked at the sky... This is the beginning of A Time in the Universe...

Three days after Epsilon's death

Caboose was walking around the Federal Army and the Imperial Republic coalition base. He was happy. He was taking his pet Freckles for a walk.

"Freckles, it's time for you walk!" Caboose shouted happily

"Of course, Captain Caboose." Freckles responded

"That's a good boy, Freckles! Let's go!"

"Yes, Captain Caboose."

Caboose and Freckles walked around the base to meet up with the rest of his friends. He stopped when he saw a shadow from where he was standing. The shadow vanished before he turned around. _Odd. Never mind. I have to walk my pet Freckles!_ Caboose thought to himself. As he continued walking, he noticed a man with silver hair, pure red armor and was carrying a shotgun.

"Hello, Sergeant!" Caboose happily greeted

"Hello, Caboose." Sarge greeted back

"Wonderful day we are having. Are we?"

"Yes, Caboose. It's a wonderful day outside. What are you doing?

"Taking my pet Freckles for a walk. Where's Washingtub?"

"He's having a conversation with Kimball. They are talking about how we managed to destroy those damm traitors."

"Oh. Shall I go and check?"

"You don't really have to. I was just saying that we may be richly rewarded."

"What do you mean by richly rewarded?"

"I think that because we destroyed the enemy threat on Chorus, we may get a ride home or a weapon to kill Grif or my Shotgun Court Martial... which they have yet to confirm."

"Oh. What's a Shotgun Court Martial?"

"It's my way of threaten enemies. Trust me, i tried it on Grif and it worked because he was always a complaining, lazy and obese son of a bitch. Argh! Goddammit, Grif!"

"Ok... I'm going to put that as your way of explaining things."

"Well... I tried. Caboose, you may be a dirty blue but... you are my favourite dirty blue. Remember that."

"Thanks, Sarge! I'm happy that you would say that!"

"Thank you. Now... Run along, you little rascal."

"Ok!"

Caboose turned around and walked away from Sarge with a happy smile on his face. Sarge smiled. As usual, Caboose always finds a way to make them happy after what happened.

"Lopez, did you get that?" Sarge asked

" ** _Yes. He may be annoying and a bit dumb but he always make the war more entertaining."_** Lopez replied in Spanish

"You didn't get what he said? I'm disappointed in you, Lopez."

" ** _What? I didn't say that."_**

"That's just really disappointing."

" ** _You are a fucking idiot."_**

Sarge sighed, knowing that Lopez disappointed him again despite that he was speaking Spanish. Lopez face palmed. This was something that he had to endure everyday.

Meanwhile, Caboose arrived at his destination where he found his most trusted soldier on his team.

"Captain Caboose, nice to meet you." A voice greeted with respect

"Hello, Smith. How are you?" Caboose greeted him back

"Good. Captain, you are doing your usual walk routine with Freckles, I assume?"

"Yes! He's fun to play with! Where's Wash?"

"In the meeting room. Do you need him?"

"No, he needs me about something. No worry at all."

"Ok. No worries. Have fun out there, Captain!"

"You too, Smith!'

"Call me John, Captain. I think that's more formal."

"Ok. Hello, John, is that good?"

"That's Good. Sir, I think that if you are in trouble, I will be there to help because, Captain, you are one of the wisest persons that I have ever encountered."

"Aw! Thanks, Smith!"

Caboose extended his arms and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Captain Caboose! I will remember this till the day I die or my name isn't John Elizabeth Andersmith!" John exclaimed

"YES! I knew that you were going to say that! I'm glad that you are my best friend, Smith!"

"Captain, i appreciate the compliment. Now then, shall we?"

"Ok, new best friend!"

Caboose and John finished their conversation and walked to the meeting room. However, they didn't realize that Tucker, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Grif, Wash, Carolina and Kimball were engaged in a conversation.

"On behalf of both armies, thank you for getting rid of the enemy threat on Chorus. I knew that you can do it." Kimball thanked

"No problem. We saved the world so many times that i lost count!" Tucker said

"Yes. It was an honor serving you, Kimball." Simmons joined

"Kiss-ass." Everyone else except Kimball said in unison

"Goddammit..." Simmons sighed

"Kimball, where's Caboose? He should be here by now." Carolina added

"He should be here. It's just that he may forget again. Oh. There he is now."

Caboose walked inside the room with a smile on his face. He was happy for his usual reasons.

"Captain Caboose, you are late."

"Sorry, Principal Kimball. I was talking to Sarge for a moment."

"Principal?"

"Don't mind about him. He's just happy for his own reasons." Carolina added with a smile

"I see... Captain Caboose, we were just talking about how you your friends successfully destroyed the enemy threat on Chorus."

"Oh. Are we going to be richly rewarded?"

"Yes. You are going to be richly rewarded because I've organized a few falcons for you. Your time in Chorus has officially ended. It is time for you to go home."

"We are going home?"

"Captain Caboose... Yes... all of you are going home."

Everyone shouted in joy as they are finally going home after they finished what they can do in the planet. However, what they didn't notice is that a woman with a mysterious device was watching them from behind. She glared at the blue soldier for no reason at all.

"That man... He's the one... Michael, you are going to feel the pain that i've been through." The woman said in a tone that was described as cold, dark and filled with hatred.

With a small flick, she somehow created a portal underneath Caboose's feet and dragged him inside.

"Um... Where am i going?" Caboose asked in confusion

"Captain!" John shouted

"Caboose! Everyone else shouted in unison

John grabbed his hands to pull him back up but the force of the portal was proven to be too much for the Blue Lieutenant so he ended up getting dragged inside with him.

Everyone else stared in shock. They were this close. This close of going home. Only to have been thwarted by a woman who has a murderous desire to kill Michael J. Caboose.

"Son of a bitch..." Tucker growled

" ** _Madre de dios..."_ ** Lopez muttered

PORTAL INTERFACE

Caboose and John screamed in two different emotions (Caboose was screaming in joy and John was screaming in fear) as both of them were sucked inside a portal for unknown reasons.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Caboose screamed in joy

"Captain, hold on!" John screamed

John tried to grab his hand but he was too far away. He also tried to swim to his location but the portal's gravity didn't effect Caboose at all so John ended up hanging high up in mid-air.

"Sir, i think i saw a light!" John shouted

"What light?" Caboose asked

"That light up ahead." John finished

Both men noticed that a small white light was approaching them. They closed their eyes, hoping that they are back home...

Mysterious Room...

Both men screamed as the portal transported them to a location which they have not see before. John opened his eyes. He can see strange markings on the walls... like blood...

"Captain, where are we?" John asked

"I think we are home." Caboose replied

"Are you sure?"

"Um... I'm not even sure."

"Ok... Let's just keep walking."

"Ok."

Caboose and John walked along the hallway with blood markings. Caboose gulped as he can see his own name on the blood splattered walls.

"I'm scared." Caboose fearfully said

"It's ok, Captain. We are finding a way out of this place."

"Um... Ok."

"Don't worry, Captain. If anything happens to you, i'll be there."

"Right. Thanks, friend."

They found a door that read "WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE." on it. Both men held their right hand on the handle and turned the handle clockwise. When they opened the door, they were shocked and surprised. It appears that a lot of people have died in this room.

"Is this home?" Caboose asked

"I don't think that this is home, Captain. We are in a place. A place that has cut off human and alien contact with the world." John replied

"I... Don't get it.."

"Captain... We are in... a place that is very evil and dark... Can you understand that?"

"Yes... This place is mean and hurtful."

"Captain, i have one question for you."

"Yes. What's the question, best friend?"

"Who sent us here?"

"I believe i can answer that." A voice called out from the darkness

A figure appeared from the shadows. It was a woman who has short green ochre hair, in which she wears two green clips, with one on each side. She also wears spectacles with purple frame. She has green eyes and wears a light blue sleeveless jacket instead of blazer for her school uniform. She was also covered in blood from all over her body.

"Miss, are you alright?" John asked

"I'm fine. Who are you?" The woman replied

"My name is Lieutenant John Elizabeth Andersmith of the New Republic. What's you name, miss?"

"Suigara. Takako Suigara."

"I see. Private Takako, where are we?"

"You two are in a mansion. That's about it actually."

"Hello, nice lady." Caboose greeted, earning the surprised looks of John and Takako.

"Who's your friend?" Takako asked

"His name is Captain Michael J. Caboose of the New Republic. He's my superior."

"Your superior?"

"Yes. He's my superior. He's also one of the wisest men that i have ever served during my time in the army."

"Ok... What's up with your helmets?"

"Our helmets? These helmets are built for protection against head trauma and other injuries to the head."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what you look like."

"You were talking about how we look like? If that's the case, we'll take our helmets off."

"Right."

Both men take their helmets but Caboose ended up breaking his helmet because he accidentally slipped on some blood, causing him to fall on his head.

"Michael-kun, are you ok?" Takako worriedly asked

"I'm ok. Thanks, nice lady." Caboose replied

"Oh. You are welcome."

"Takako, can you help me?"

"Of course."

Takako helped Caboose remove his helmet but what he looked like shocked her to the point that she needed explaining. He was somehow younger for his age. He has dirty blond hair with freckles and one of his eyes was sky blue. However, she also realized that one of his eyes is dark red. red as dried blood. Takako blushed and was somehow entranced by his facial features.

"Private Takako. What's wrong?" John asked with concern

Takako looked at John. He was slightly older that Caboose. He had black hair with a scar on his left eye and some facial hair on his jaw. Takako looked at him with a case of deja view.

"Private Takako, are you ok?" John asked again

"I'm fine. It's just that... Your superior... he looks like someone that i know."

"Who?"

"Have you ever heard of Mei Misaki?"

"No. I haven't."

"Good. Because... I'm going to explain- "

"I can see a rope. Is it safe?" Caboose interrupted

"What rope?" Both of them asked

Caboose pointed to the object hanging from the ceiling. It was in fact a electrical cable connected with some wires and was covered in plaster. Both of them stood dumbfounded as he grabbed the cable and yanked it out from the ceiling. However, a section of the ceiling collapsed on top of him. Takako's eyes widened as the ceiling crushed the blue soldier, somehow killing him.

"Michael-kun!" Takako shouted

Takako's eyes watered as the ceiling somehow killed the blue soldier. However, John smiled. He knew that Caboose was indestructable.

"Private Takako. Captain Caboose is fine." John comforted

"How? He's already dead." Takako sobbed

"No. Look at the rubble."

Takako looked at the rubble where Caboose was. A hand was seen on top of the ceiling pieces. Takako thought that Caboose was killed but she noticed a hand gesture. It indicated that he was ok. Caboose wasn't dead. He was ok.

"I'm ok." Caboose said from the rubble

"Captain, are you alright?" John asked

"I'm fine. The roof has fallen on top of me."

"Captain, can you push the rubble away from your body?"

"I can try."

Takako's eyes widened for the second time as he pushed the rubble off of him with no difficulty.

"How the hell did he do that?" Takako asked

"Captain Caboose is one of the strongest leaders i've ever served during my time as a soldier. He can lift and push heavy items including cars and vehicles with no difficulty." John replied

"That's impossible. Michael-kun would not push the rubble away with ease."

"You say that he can't do it. So... why did he push the rubble off of him?"

"Oh. Good point."

"Exactly. There is also one more question i want to tell you."

"What's the question?"

"Why are you calling Captain Caboose _Michael-kun_? Is it one of his nicknames?"

"Um... Not exactly. It's a japanese type of wording."

"I see. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Um... Maybe."

"Private Takako, tell the truth. You liked him ever since you saw his face."

"Y-You have no proof about why i like him!"

"Private Takako, you were crying when a section of the ceiling collapsed on top of him."

"What?"

"I can see the tear marks on your eyes. You were scared that he may die."

Just as John predicted, Takako's eyes were covered in tears.

"I-I..."

"Don't worry, Private Takako. You can't hide your love to Captain Caboose. He can handle it."

"I don't get it." Caboose said in random

"Captain, how long have you been hearing our conversation?"

"Ever since i pushed that thing off of me. Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh. Well... Don't eavesdrop on our conversation, Captain."

"Ok!"

"That's my captain. Private Takako, can you find a way out of this place?"

"Yes. I can do- "

"Guys, i can hear voices." Caboose interrupted

"What? What do you mean about that?" Both of them asked

Caboose listened to the voices. They thought that he was insane but he was telling the truth. He can hear voices from upstairs.

"Captain, you are right. I can hear voices. It must be coming from that door." John said

"Wait. There was a door?" Caboose asked

"Yes. Captain, can you open the door?"

"Can i get cookies?"

"Yes. Only if you open the door."

"Ok."

Caboose grabbed the door handle, turned it around and opened the door. He can hear two people. It belonged to a man with a uniform, black hair and brown eyes and a woman with black hair, a red eye and a eyepatch on one of her other eye.

 _I think Maejima passed out in the dining hall. He was there when the hall exploded_

 _What happened to him?_

 _I don't know... wait. We haven't seen Takako ever since she attacked us. Do you really think that she has escaped?_

 _I'm not even sure... Wait. I can sense Takako and two other people with her._

 _What? How?_

 _They are in that door. One of them is looking at us and was eavesdropping on our conversation._

Takako and John gulped as Caboose unexpectedly managed to get themselves spotted by two people. However, Takako grabbed out a crowbar and walked straight towards the door. Somehow, Takako stepped on his foot despite that he was wearing armor and Caboose fell backwards again. Takako managed to grab his hand before she fell on top of him, earning the confusion of the two people that Caboose was watching

"You are on top of me. Is that good?" Caboose said with a confused expression on his face

"Michael-kun, it's not good. Why did you manage to get us spotted?"

"Um... That girl with the prosthetic eye knew that i was there."

"Michael-kun. Don't do that- Wait. How did you know that Mei has a prosthetic eye underneath her eyepatch?"

"Um... I guessed?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah. That happens to me every-time. Who's Mei? Is she nice?"

"She's that girl next to Kouichi. Be careful. She's bad- "

"Excuse me." Kouichi interrupted

"What is it, Kouichi?" Takako asked with irritation

"I'm not talking to you."

"Oh. Who are you talking to?"

"That man with weird armor."

"Wait. Why?"

"Because he knows something about this."

"Hold on- "

"What's your name?"

"My name is Michael J. Caboose."

"Michael. Tell me. How did you know that Mei has a eye that can predict the future?"

"She can predict the future?!"

"Yes- "

Caboose ran to Mei with a happy expression on his face, earning confused looks from Kouichi and Mei

"Omigosh! You are a fortune teller! Tell me, fortune teller! What is my favorite food?" Caboose said to Mei

"Michael, i'm not a fortune teller- "

Mei stopped when she looked at one of his eyes. It was red. Red like dried blood. She gasped in horror as the dried blood red eye was actually a sign of death or despair

"No... That's impossible." Mei fearfully said

"What's wrong, Mei?" Kouichi asked

"That man... He carries a burden to everyone in this mansion. He has the red eye of death. We must kill him immediately."

"Wait. He's an extra?"

"Yes. We have to kill him so that The Calamity is stopped unless-"

"Private Mei! How dare you talk to him like that!" John interrupted with fury in his voice

"Who are you?" Kouichi asked

"My name is Lieutenant John Elizabeth Andersmith! You don't have the right the insult him like he was a burden to humanity!"

"Wait. I'm a burden to humanity?" Caboose tearfully asked

"Michael-kun, it's ok. Mei's just exaggerating." Takako comforted

"Actually, i'm speaking the truth. That man carries a evil that we haven't prepared yet. The best- "

"Private Mei, i would advise you to keep your mouth shut! That's very disrespectful!" John barked

"John, leave her alone! She's only saying that your friend may be the key to stopping the Calamity! Don't you realize that!"

"I do! It's just that I cannot stand of how you two are acting towards Captain Caboose!"

"'John, listen to me! Lots of innocent people are going to die as long as your Captain is still living!"

"What does this have to do with you and your friend insulting Captain Caboose like that?!"

"I- "

"Save it, Private Kouichi! I don't need any more excuses! If you need me, i'm taking Captain Caboose away from you two! You are making him cry!"

"He's right, Kouichi. Don't make this person cry." Takako added

"I... don't want any more people to die because of the Calamity. I- "

"Private Kouichi. Don't say it. I think that you must realize that Captain Caboose is one of us. Don't say that he's the reason why lots of people are killed because of this Calamity you are talking about."

"You're right. I shouldn't accuse your friend because of that."

"That's alright."

"Yeah. By the way... John. How did you know about this?"

"I sort of guessed. That's what happened."

"Oh. John, forgive me for my recklessness. I didn't even know that- "

"Save it. I don't have time for this." John finished

He lightly pushed Kouichi out of the way and looked at Caboose. He was curled up in a ball, shivering in fear and regret. John sighed.

"Captain. It's alright. Let me pick you up." John calmly said to Caboose

"I-i-i-i'm scared. I want-t t-to go ho-ome." Caboose shivered

"Ok. We'll go home. I'll make you some cookies with orange juice and donuts. Your favourite."

"T-thank-k y-y-you, Best Friend. T-that m-m-makes me feel bet-t-ter."

"I appreciate it. I really do."

"Guys, let's get out of here." Takako called from the distance

"Right."

As he grabbed Caboose, a portal dragged him from underneath. John tried to grab Caboose but he failed for the second time. Takako, Kouichi and Mei tried to grab both men but due to their armour, all three people fell inside the portal. All five screamed (In their own case, Caboose screamed in joy) as the portal closed on them, sending them to different universes...

PORTAL INTERFACE

All five people screamed as the portal was transporting them from their destined universes, unaware that a bright light has overcame them...

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD UNIVERSE

Caboose, John and Takako screamed as the portal somehow teleported them to a school. A school that has hell written on it.

"Ow. That hurt." Takako groaned

"At least we are ok. Captain, are you ok?" John asked

"I'm ok!"

"Right. We have to figure out how in the hell did we travel from that Mansion to here."

"Agreed, best friend."

"Thanks, Captain. I really appreciate your compliment."

"Aw! That's great!"

"Captain, you always keep me happy."

"Aw! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, Captain. It's what friends are for."

"Guys, can we focus?" Takako asked

"Oh. Sorry about that." Both of them replied at the same time, causing Takako to facepalm.

"Why did you answer at the same time as Michael-kun?" Takako groaned

"No reason." John smiled

"Augh! Shall we go?" Takako asked the both of them while being annoyed

"Yes. You're right. We have to focus. Keep close and don't fall behind."

Caboose, John and Takako slowly walked around the blood covered halls of a school that they have no idea about. After three minutes of complaing from Caboose, they reached the sick bay of the school.

"Private Takako. What is this place?" John asked

"This is called a sick bay or if how you call it, a place where you tend to your wounds." Takako replied

"Ok. Look out for any bad movements. I don't think that this is a place for healing."

All three of them walked slowly while looking around for any signs of life. Little did they know is that one of the stretchers slowly moved, earning the confusion of the trio.

"What the hell is that?" John asked

"No clue. I haven't seen this before. This is new to me." Takako replied

"Are you going to touch it?"

"Fuck no! I don't want to touch it!"

"Why not, Private Takako?"

"It may be contaminated!"

"What do you mean con- Are you talking about diseases?"

"No..."

"Private, don't lie to me."

"Ok. I was talking about that."

"That's better. Are you going to touch- "

"Fuck no!"

"Dammit! Private Takako- "

"Let me do it!" Caboose interrupted with a smile on his face

"What?" Takako and John asked, surprised

"I can do it! Trust me!"

"Alright. Captain, be careful."

"What?! Are you seriously going to let him do it?"

"It's ok. Captain can do this. Watch."

"I'm watching. If Michael-kun dies, you are so dead!"

"Woah! You don't have to do that!"

"Kidding. Why are you such a pussy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Takako facepalmed as he couldn't understand what that word meant. Meanwhile, Caboose grabbed the white sheet and yanked it out of the way. That somehow alerted the figure inside the sheet.

"I found something!" Caboose happily shouted

"Michael-kun, not so loud! I can hear you from here!" Takako growled

"Take a look of this- Oh!"

Caboose ended up getting tackled by the figure. The figure roared and gnashed his teeth like a rabid dog.

"Captain!" John shouted

"Can you help me? This dog is very misbehaved." Caboose pleaded

"I'll save you!" Takako shouted

"No! Don't worry about it. I can kill this figure."

"What? I wanted to do it!"

"Too bad. Stay put. You may get killed by- "

"This dog is going to be killed if you two don't stop arguing." Caboose interrupted

"Fine, Michael-kun."

"That's g- "

As soon as he said that, the figure chomped on his neck. Usually, people may scream in pain because of this but somehow, Caboose didn't even scream at all. He was confused.

"Captain!" John shouted and grabbed his rifle. He aimed at the figure and pulled the trigger. However, he ran out of ammo as soon as he grabbed his rifle

"Shit. I forgot to get more ammo. No matter. I'll have to- "

"Forgive me, Okada!" A voice shouted

It belonged to a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and has blue, round- framed glasses on his eyes. He used his weapon to smash Okada's head open, killing him instantly.

"What was that?" Takako asked, confused

"Are you alright? You three look like shit." The student said

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kazu Ishii. I'm a student of Fujimi Academy. Who are you three?

"John Andersmith."

"Takako Suigara."

"Michael J. Caboose." Caboose greeted, earning a fright from everyone.

"Ok. Miss Shizuka, i found some people."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. Take a look."

The woman walked or if what they call it, ran towards the trio and looked at them with caution. John, Takako and Caboose's eyes widened at the sight of this woman. She was a very tall woman with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. John and Takako were somehow entranced at the beauty of this woman or if you are in Takako's shoes, jealously while Caboose (in his usual phase) was confused despite the red mark on his neck.

"Oh. You did. I'm glad that i wasn't the only one besides Kazu that survived. Where did you three come from?" Shizuka said

"Um. We came from- "John replied before getting interrupted by Caboose

"Hello, pretty lady!" Caboose greeted

"Hello! What's you name?" Shizuka giggled

"Michael J. Caboose or you can call me Caboose."

"Aw! You are so cute!"

"Yay! I'm cute!"

"Let me give you a hug, Cutiepie!"

Shizuka wrapped her hands on Caboose and hugged him tightly. Due to the size of her breasts, Caboose nearly suffocated to death. Caboose blushed in confusion as the impact of her large rack has cut off his breathing for thirty seconds.

"Cant... breathe..." Caboose groaned

"Ahem! Shizuka, we have to focus." John cleared his throat

"He's right, Miss Shizuk- " Kazu added

ROAR! BANG! STOMP!

"What's that noise?" Takako worriedly asked

Shizuka stopped hugging Caboose and looked out the window. There were 12 zombies barging in from the glass window. Takako, John, Kazu and Caboose's eyes widened in fear as their conversation has attracted the horde. In a sign of bravery, Kazu grabbed his weapon and stood in front of the large chested woman.

"It's "THEM! Miss Shizuka! Stay back! I'll protect you!" Kazu shouted

"Captain, let's take them down!" John shouted

"Ok! Freckles! Are you ready?" Caboose happily yelled

"Yes, Captain. I'm ready at your command!" Freckles said

"Wait. Did that gun just talk?" Kazu asked in confusion

"No time, Kazu! Takako, grab a weapon and help Kazu!"

"Roger!"

Takako grabbed her scalpel from her pocket and used it as a sharp baton with a bayonet sticking out. Everyone else used their own weapons to defend themselves from the horde

"Captain, your call!"

"Wait. What was i supposed to do again?" Caboose asked, confused

Everyone else except Shizuka facepalmed at his intelligence. Shizuka just giggled softly to herself

"We have to attack those zombies, Captain! Do you want to get bitten again?" John replied, annoyed by the fact that Caboose had no idea of the situation.

"No."

"Good. Captain, your call?"

"Attack... I think."

"Close enough. Everyone! Protect Shizuka at all costs!"

"Right!" Takako & Kazu shouted in unison

"OK. At my mark, attack! Ready? 1, 2, 3! G- "

"Take this, demons." A feminine voice silently threatened

A woman ran towards the small pack of zombies and sliced her way through without any trouble. John, Caboose, Kazu and Takako stood there, dumbfounded that someone else besides them singlehandedly killed 12 zombies in one go.

"Dammit! I was going to use my large sword that i found while fighting against Charon Industries!" John shouted

"Quit bitching!" Takako yelled at John

"What sword?" Caboose asked him

"Are you alright?" The woman asked

All four people looked at the woman. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. She was also wearing a school uniform and was using a wooden stick as her weapon.

"Yes! Thanks, pretty lady!" Caboose happily thanked

"We are alright. Miss, what's your name?" John added

"Saeko. Saeko Busujima. Who are you four?" Saeko introduced

"My name is Lieutenant John Elizabeth Andersmith."

"Takako Suigara."

"Kazu Ishii."

"Michael J. Caboose... Captain... I think."

"I am pleased to meet you. We need to get you guys out of here."

"Agreed. Captain, let's go."

"Ok!"

"Miss Shizuka, it's safe. Follow me. We are going to find a way out of here."

"Ok. Let's go."

The five members of the group including Saeko left the sick bay and started running across the blood filled halls of Fujimi Academy. Unbeknownst to them, the same female figure from Chorus suddenly appeared and glared at the blue soldier with rage in her eyes.

"Why can't you just give up and die, Michael?! You know that you can't escape from this curse! I am going to enjoy watching you die when the zombie horde rip and shred you to pieces!" The figure roared

"Seryu, calm down."

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do, Shuang!"

"It's Cao Shuang. Get it right, imbecile."

"Whatever. Why can't we attack him now?"

"We have to study his moves. If he lets down his guard, we'll strike but this is not the world that we have to do it."

"What?! Why can't we kill him now?!"

"Because... We will kill him at the Wu-Zhang Plains during Wei and Shu's battle against each other."

"I see."

"Yes, Mistress Seryu. Wu-Zhang Plains is his final adventure. I'm sure of it."

"You better be right about this or Chairman Hargrove will terminate us if we fail."

"I promise you. Your hated enemy will die."

Cao Shuang and Seryu walked away from the wall and disappeared...

MEANWHILE...

After an encounter with Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto, they stopped and rested for a few minutes but it took longer when Caboose complained about how doors work. The rest of the group except Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Takako sighed in irritation.

"Captain, keep your voice down. The Horde may hear us."

"Ok."

"Alright. Everyone, take caution. The zombies may attack us from where they're hiding so i want you guys to- "

"SOMEONE! HELP ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" A female voice screamed

"SAYA, CALM DOWN!" A male voice shouted in fear

"HELP! KOHTA!"

"SHIT! I'M OUT OF BULLETS!"

"Survivors. Come on. We have to help them!"

"Ok! Here i go!"

"Wait, Michael! Don't run towards the horde like that!" Takashi warned

Takashi's warning reached deaf ears for Caboose as he charged towards the horde with his gun ready. Freckles popped up and informed him of the situation ahead of him.

"Enemies approaching. Captain, let's kill some zombies." Freckles informed

"Ok! Freckles, fire!"

"As you wish, Captain."

He fired his gun at the Horde with deadly accuracy. Blood oozed out of the infected as the bullets from his assault rifle have devastating effects on them. The zombies perished within ten seconds.

"Sir, all enemies have been eliminated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that all zombies are killed. Not only that we killed a lot of zombies, we've also saved this person from death."

"You mean that pink-haired lady in front of me?"

"Yes, sir."

He realized that he was in front of a girl with pink hair in pigtails. She was wearing a uniform that he hasn't seen before in his life. It appeared that she was in a state of shock after Caboose's killing spree with his weapon.

"Takagi, are you ok?" A guy asked

"I-I..." The pink haired woman stuttered

"Hello." Caboose greeted

"Who are you?" Kohta asked

"I'm Caboose." Caboose happily replied

"Caboose..." Saya slowly said

"Sir, i think that she is in a state of shock." Freckles explained

"That's ok. She just needs a big hug."

"Captain, i don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I can see that she is in a severe state of shock. You may have to back away from her for two seconds."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Captain. Let her calm down and then you can talk to her."

"OK!"

Caboose walked away from the pink-haired girl, only to find that Kazu found him when he turned around.

"I found him, Takashi."

"Yes. I can see that. Michael, what the hell did you just do?"

"I saved her. That's what i did."

"You did? That's good but word of advice: Don't run like that! You almost got yourself killed!"

"Ok!"

"Are you even listening? You almost killed yourself!"

"Yes! My life just flashed before my eyes! It was awesome! Let's do it again!"

"I give up! John, a little help?"

"No can do. I go under Captain Caboose's orders."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, Private Takashi."

"Dammit..."

"Don't worry, Takashi. They can get themselves killed if they act reckless like that blue soldier over there."

"Hello!"

"Michael, you just said that when we met." Rei sighed

"Oh. Hello again!"

Rei frowned before looking at him with a smile. _He reminds him of someone who loves me. Hisashi... Oh. Why? Hisashi... I should've protected you._ Rei thought as she silently wept while looking at Caboose with dread in her eyes. Caboose noticed this and looked at her with worry in his eyes. Despite his red eye, he can tell that she was upset. Upset about someone.

"Rei, are you ok?" Caboose asked

"I'm not ok. Michael. I lost somebody that i care about two hours ago. If he was here right now, i can look at you with a smile on my face."

"Rei. It's ok. I'm not used to receiving grief as well as cheering them up but if you need anything, just call me and i'll be there for you. It's what friends are for."

Rei gasped at the end of his sentence. She realized that it was the same words as what Hisashi said to her when he died. In a quick motion, Rei grabbed Caboose by the arms and hugged him in tears. The rest of the group were surprised by her sudden actions as the brown haired woman cried on his shoulder for support.

"Hisashi... I'm sorry..." Rei cried

"Aw! Poor Rei." Caboose comforted

"I'm sorry..."

"Rei, it's going to be-Whoa!"

Suddenly, Rei held him by the arms and kissed him on the lips. Everyone's reactions changed from proud (John, Kazu, Shizuka) to pure jealously (Takako, Saeko) to unexpected happiness (Takashi). Caboose stood there, confused of the whole situation going on his head. _This is unexpected._ Caboose thought. After twenty seconds, Rei stopped kissing Caboose and dropped him on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me for that, Michael. Your words somehow remind me of Hisashi. I shouldn't kissed you like that." Rei silently sobbed

"Amazing..."

"What?"

"That. Was. Amazing. The best First Kiss of my life..." Caboose sighed

"Oh. (Giggle)."

"Hehe. Hurray!"

"WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CRAP?!" Saya shouted

"Did we forget that Saya was watching us?" Takashi asked

"I think so. Who is Saya?" John replied

"The woman right next to you, John."

"Oh. Ok. Now that Rei has officially kissed the Captain and Saya has been saved, we must get out of here."

"Right." Takashi said

"Agreed." Takako said

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Saya shouted again

"Sorry. Forgot about you. Let's just get out of here."

"Right."

Saya sighed in irritation after being ignored again. John looked out the window and noticed that a man with a baseball bat, a woman and two other people were running away from the zombies. This marks as a bad sign for the group.

"Takashi, look at this."

"That's Takzuo! Quick! We have to rescue them!"

"Right but i want you to clear a way for the buses."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one that can do it."

"Alright. I'll take my group while you three can rescue Takuzo."

"Done."

"Have i got a say in this?" Saya interjected

"No." Kohta worriedly said to her

"Dammit!"

John's trio and Takashi's group split up and set out to perform their tasks ahead of them...

2 Minutes later...

Takuzo's group

"Dammit!" Takuzo shouted

One of the members from his group accidentally banged his pole on the railing and somehow, alerted the Horde but only a few of them noticed as the rest of The Horde have been running in another direction.

"Takuzo, what shall we do?" A woman asked

"Follow Takashi's group, Naomi! We'll survive this!" Takuzo replied

"Ok. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

They shared a short kiss before they followed Takashi's group. They also noticed three people they had not heard of.

"Love, who are they?" Naomi asked

"Survivors. Naomi, go on ahead! I'll catch up with you!"

"Ok. Be safe, my love!"

"Right!"

Takuzo watched as the three heroes ran to his location. There were two soldiers and one woman.

"Who are you?

"My name is Michael J. Caboose."

"John Andersmith."

"Takako Suigara."

"My name is Takuzo. I'm the leader of my group. Are you new here?"

"Yes. We are. What's going on?"

"Let me tell you about this. This school. It's been overrun by 'Them' It started today. I thought that it was a joke but it was actually serious so I recruited four other people so we can escape. However, my group has been following Takashi's group."

"Actually, we are from Takashi's group."

"You are? That's great! Where is he now?"

"At the buses. Hurry! We may get left behind!"

"Right. We have to move quickly!"

With the addition of Caboose, Takako and John, Takuzo sprinted to the location of the buses. Unfortunately, he found out that Naomi was being surrounded by The Horde.

"Ahhh!" Naomi screamed

"Naomi!" Takuzo called out to her

The Horde were closing in on her. She was defenceless and vulnerable. They have to rescue her at all costs. John noticed this and informed Caboose that he has to distract the Horde in order for Takuzo to rescue his girlfriend.

"Caboose. They want to play with you. If you do that, you'll receive a special treat." John ordered him

"They want to play with me? Ok!" Caboose happily said

He walked to the Horde and stood there for two seconds. Takuzo thought that Caboose was committing suicide but he found out that it was one of John's plans.

"Come here! Let me give you a big hug!" Caboose shouted at the Horde

The Horde noticed his voice and ran straight to him. Caboose smiled. John's plan was working. It was a matter of time before he ran away from 'Them'. John smirked while Takuzo's eyes widened. It worked. Caboose lured the enemies away from Naomi.

"How the hell does he do that?" Takuzo asked

"It's just Caboose. He's like 'God's way of Compensating' Don't worry. You will get used to it." John replied.

"Ok. Follow me!"

Takuzo grabbed Naomi's arm and ran to the buses. However, he had no idea that Takashi was waiting for them the whole time.

"Dude, where the hell were you?" Takashi asked

"I was lost and I found two people to join us." Takuzo replied

"Who?"

"Michael J. Caboose and John Andersmith."

"Are they foreign exchange students?"

"I think so."

"Rei, what do you think?"

Rei ignored Takashi's question.

"Rei?" Takashi asked again

Rei still ignored his question

"Rei? What are you looking at?' Takashi asked

"Nothing. I was just looking at that man." Rei replied

"Who? Michael or John?"

"Michael. He reminds me of someone."

"Private Rei, are you comparing Captain Caboose with Shido?" John added

"Um... Yeah. I think so."

"Rei. dont compare Michael to Shido. He's a nice man. A little too childish and insane but he makes this a bit less boring." Takashi added

"I know. It's just that he looks similar to a certain someone."

"Who? Hisashi?"

Takashi and Rei were silent after that question. They were also speechless that John knew what his name was.

"Oh. You lost someone. I'm sorry... You should go inside, Private Rei. Forgive me for my insolence."

"That's ok, John. I'm sorry for that as well. Hisashi is dead. let's just leave it at that."

With an sorrowful sigh, she entered the bus. Takuzo was clueless about the whole situation while Takashi smiled grimly. John felt guilty that he didnt realise that Rei lost someone dear to her while Takako clenched her fists in silent rage. Desperate to escape, both leaders went inside the bus. What lies ahead for our three heroes?...

CHORUS

The rest of the Blood Gulch Crew, Carolina, Matthews, Bitters, Katie, Palomo and Kimball stood there in shock as the portal dragged Caboose out of their universe and into another universe

"What the hell just happened?" Kimball asked

"I think that Caboose has been transported to a undisclosed location. There is some portal liquid on the ground where he was standing."

"Boring! Can you skip ahead who did it?" Grif groaned

"I was just getting to that, Grif!"

"I would rather have Donut explain the situation instead of a person who sounds like a boring librarian!"

"What?! You think that i'm a librarian because of the way i talked?"

"Yes! Why must you be so boring?"

"Listen. I'm not a li- "

"ENOUGH!" Wash and Carolina yelled

"Jesus, you two sound like a married couple!" Palomo sighed

"Shut it, Palomo!"

"Wait. Captain Grif, are you gay?" Matthews asked

"What?! I'm not gay!"

"I think that you are, Captain Grif." Bitter added

"Bitters, i'm not gay!"

"Bullshit... You are."

"I'm not- "

"Everyone. Shut Up!" Sarge shouted

Grif and Bitters stopped talking due to the sound of his voice. Possibly due to fear of enraging the red shotgun wielding Colonel of the Blood Gulch Crew. Sarge looked at Grif and Bitters with rage in his eyes. That doesn't sound good.

"That's better. Now. Simmons. Please continue."

"What? Oh. That's right. Ahem! As i was saying before Grif interrupted me, whoever this person is, this person has a huge grudge against all of us and it is up to us to stop him or her before he or she kills us all. This person want's revenge and we may not be safe."

"Does that mean we everyone will die?" Donut fearfully asked

"I'm afraid so. Unless we can learn how to travel to different dimensions so we can stop this menace, we are stuck in here."

"We are learning time travel?" Palomo asked, confused

"Shut the fuck up, Palomo." Tucker growled

"Shutting up... now."

"Ok. Since that there is a lot of us, we have to split into three groups."

"Why?" Grif asked

"Because the portal can take at least five people at one time. That means we have to play rock, paper, scissors for the spots."

"What? Why can't we just have an eating contest?"

"Because the rest of us can't eat as much as you!"

"Oh. That's why."

"Augh. Forget it. Let's play rock, paper, scissors. Everyone, ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone else shouted

"Ok. 1, 2, 3!"

After six minutes of constant complaining and Carolina's rage, there were three people that were chosen as leaders. Sarge, Wash and the most surprising choice: Matthews. Grif, Carolina, Donut, Palomo and Tucker cursed silently as they failed to win.

"Alright. Sarge, Wash, Matthews. You are the leaders of the group. Now then. Has anyone got any questions before i assign you guys to a team?"

"I do. Why is Captain Tucker different?" A voice asked

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It belonged to a man. He was wearing the Federal Army of Chorus Blue outfit due to him being recognized by the enemy army. He has black hair with blue eyes and a necklace on his neck.

"Captain Tucker. It's been a while."

"Jason Cunningham?" Tucker gasped

"Yes. I'm Jason Cunningham or you can call me: Ryuki Kazami. Now. Captain Simmons. I think that i know a way to get you to where your missing guy is. He's at Tokonosu City in Highschool of the Dead."

Here's a sneak peek at one of the chapters

Caboose was scared. He was being threatened by Rei Miyamoto, one of Takashi's friends. He tried calling for help but it was no use. He was trapped. Rei has held him in spear point. The sky started to rain. It was a bad day for Caboose.

"What's going on?"

"I knew it. You are in league with Shido."

"Um... Yeah... I can't figure out what you are trying to say."

"I've overheard your conversation with Takashi and Takuzo. It appears that they knew that you talked to Shido."

"Um... Rei, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry to say this but... i can't let you roaming around while you are with Shido."

"Is that what it is? I thought that you were going to launch a suprise party for me."

"Why would i plan a surprise party?"

"Because... You are pretty and nice."

Rei blushed at his words but she pretended to ignore the blush on his face, with no avail.

"Rei, you are blushing."

"I-I'm not blushing. It's just a occurrence."

"Oh.

"Yes. That's why i must kill you."

"You want to kill me?"

"Yes. Forgive me but... i won't let you escape with Shido."

"Haha! That's a relief."

"What?" Rei asked, confused

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

Freckles suddenly popped up out of nowhere with a worried expression

"Captain, she's trying to kill you. How come you didn't notice that?" Freckles said

"Notice what?"

"Sir, What Private Rei is trying to say is she realized that you were in league with Shido. I'd advise that you should choose your words wisely."

 **Universal Blue Team**

 **Michael J. Caboose (Leader)**

 **John Andersmith (Sub-Leader)**

 **Takako Suigara (Helper)**

 **Kazu Ishii**

 **Saeko Busujima**

 **Takashi Komuro**

 **Rei Miyamoto**

 **Takuzo**

 **Naomi**

 **(CONTINUED)**

 **Revived Charon**

 **Cao Shuang**

 **Seryu**

 **(CONTINUED)**

 **Returning Characters:**

 **Jason Cunningham/Ryuki Kazami**

 **(CONTINUED)**

A/N: I've renamed this story from A Certain Red VS Blue Index to A Time in The Universe. The reason why I've changed it is because I accidentally rushed on the chapters so I am going to recreate the story. As for Michael J. Caboose, he's the main protagonist of the story. The first universe he's going to be in is High School of the Dead. I know. Caboose surviving in the world is shocking. As for the chapters, it'll be seven chapters for each world.

I've also added that Takako Suigara from Another will be their helper in this story. Due to Caboose and John's efforts in the prologue, she has found another reason why she wanted to live. Kazu from Highschool of the Dead is saved so he gets a very major role in the story. I've added more scenes so you can understand the plot of the first arc and Shizuka nearly killed Caboose because of her breasts so he may have a harem due to his innocence. I don't know. May change as the remake goes. I may have rushed the prologue a little bit too much so some parts may be rushed and may not make sense of the plot.

Thanks for reading and see you in a few weeks time.

EDIT - I realized that i forgot that i made Caboose a lot weaker than his canon counterpart so this is the remake of the Prologue. Forgive me for the rewrite.

2ND EDIT - As of the remake of the prologue, i'm going to make new chapters every three weeks.

3RD EDIT - Seryu from Akame Ga Kill has appeared in this story as one of the main villians of A Time in The Universe. The reason for her appearance is currently unknown until the first arc is completed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dark Day of the Dead

A Time in The Universe

Disclaimer: Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: This will be the first appearance of Masaki Ichijou from The Irregular at Magic High School and the second appearance of the HighSchool of the Dead cast. However, this chapter may be shorter than the Prologue

Chapter 1: Dark day of the Dead

CHORUS (After Jason's Return)

Everyone was still in shock after Jason's sudden appearance. They were all thinking the same thing... well only the New Republic soldiers including Tucker, Simmons and Grif while Wash, Carolina, Sarge and Matthews were confused at his sudden appearance.

"Jason, i thought that you are dead!" Tucker shouted

"I know. Let me explain." Jason calmly said

"Tucker, who is he?" Wash asked

"This is Jason Cunningham from my Team. He was killed by an explosive."

"Pleasure to meet you, Wash. It's an honour." Jason greeted

"Yes. It is."

"So. Where was i? Oh. Yes. Captain Simmons, i can help you with your problem."

"What problem?" Palomo asked

Everyone else except Jason face palmed in annoyance.

"Ignoring Palomo... Jason, what are you doing here? I thought that you were dead." Katie said

"For some reason, i had no idea. I thought that i was killed but i was saved by a mysterious figure."

"Is he a girl or a boy?" Donut asked

"A man and his name is- "

"Ryuki, there you are! I've been looking for you!" A voice called out

"Ah. Masaki, good timing."

"Good timing? For what?"

"Meeting my friends. That's what."

"Seriously? (Groan) Alright. I'll do it."

"Who is he?" Grif asked

"His name is Masaki Ichijou. The guy who saved me." Jason/Ryuki replied

Everyone looked at his appearance. He was a slender man with brown hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing the exact opposite of what Jason was wearing except that it was a school uniform. Katie blushed inside her helmet and felt her temperatures rising up. Simmons noticed this and decided that he should tease his Lieutenant.

"He looks cute." Katie whispered to herself

"I heard that, Katie." Simmons grinned

At his sentence, she blushed and looked away from her superior. Grif, Bitters, Matthews, Wash and Palomo glared at the maroon half human half cyborg soldier.

"Simmons, you are such a cockblocker!" Grif yelled

"Hey! I'm not a cock blocker!"

"To be honest, Simmons, you are a cock blocker." Tucker grinned

"Shut up! I'm not!"

"You are. Stop denying it." Wash laughed

"I'm no- The nerve of! Argh! Forget it! Let's carry on this stupid mission!"

"Ok. If you say so... Captain Cock Blocker." Grif grinned

"Shut up, Grif!"

Masaki sweatdropped at the sight of the soldiers. He turned to Jason/Ryuki, only to find out that he was laughing.

"Ryuki, are you ok?" Masaki asked

"Yeah. I am. I'm just laughing at what they're doing." Jason/Ryuki smiled

"Oh. Laughing at your friends? Is that hurtful?" Masaki asked

"No. You will get used to it."

"Right."

"They are the Red and Blue Soldiers that stopped Project Freelancer, Masaki. It's their usual moment."

"I See... Now. Ryuki. Can you keep them focus on the mission? I know a way for your friends."

"Alright. Captains! Soldiers! General Kimball! May i have your attention, please?"

Everyone else excluding Masaki ignored him.

"EXCUSE ME! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?" Jason shouted

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Jason in stunned silence.

"That's better. Now. As i was saying, my friend has already found a way for you guys to find your friend. Masaki, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly."

Masaki stood in front of Jason and looked at the crew with courage in his eyes. He was determined

"Listen up. I can guarantee a way for you guys to rescue your friend but there is a catch... "

"What kind of Catch?" Sarge asked

"The Catch is that each leader will have to go in one universe each and they have to wait for Caboose and Smith to arrive. I'll show you the worlds you will be going."

Masaki showed them a list with the following worlds that they are suppose to go. Donut and Tucker smiled in glee at their favourite places while Wash, Carolina, Matthews, Simmons, Sarge and Katie were interested in the others. Grif was only bored and Palomo was straight out confused. Doc smiled grimly at the words that are covered in blood and Kimball can only sigh in relief as there was a way for them to rescue their friend.

"Love Hina? What the hell is that?" Sarge asked

"That is a world where a manager is in charge of a Girls Inn. However, the manager has a string of bad luck towards women due to his clumsiness and some of the Tenants resort to either violence, explosions, scamming or just being plain stupid." Masaki explained

"A Inn with girls? Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker shouted in glee

"Tucker!" Wash shouted

"Ok. Ignoring Tucker's sudden outburst, Sarge, that's the world you will be going."

"Wait, what?"

"Wash will be too cold to the kids and Matthews will screw up and get into similar situations like the manager so you are the best option."

"Why would you think Wash will be too cold-hearted to the tenants?"

"Because... He's Wash. He get's pissed easily."

"I heard that!" Wash shouted from a distance

"What about Matthews?"

"He's too complicated. He may get into situations similar to the Manager."

"Ok, so... why me?"

"Because. You are the only one who is capable of doing it."

"I'm not exactly sure."

"You said that you can't hit a girl, right?"

"Eh? How did you- "

"Jason told me about that you respect everyone else depending on gender except Grif because he's an asshole."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. You should consider of talking in an enclosed space. That way, Grif will not be so lazy."

"Hey!" Grif angrily shouted from the distance

"So, Sarge. Will you do it?"

"Alright... i'll do it."

"Perfect. Now. Wash, you will be going to this world."

Masaki showed Wash the world he'll be going. It was an ordinary school but from the looks of it, there was an explosion, covering the camera.

"Sorry about that. Some idiot decided to tamper with someone's locker and it ended up exploding in the first place." Masaki growled

"So... i'm going to this?"

"Yep. This world is named Full Metal Panic! It mostly focuses on a student who is actually a soldier. He is currently assigned to protecting another student by the name of Kaname Chidori. I want you to look after the two until Caboose arrives."

"Ok. I understand."

"Good. Matthews, you will be going to this world. Word of advice: Do not enrage the mercenaries."

Masaki showed Matthews the world he will be going. It was a large boat filled with lost of people but Matthews can only shiver in fear at the state of that world.

"That is what you'll be facing when you arrive. That world is called Black Lagoon. You will be accompanied by Rock. However, when you meet Revy and the others, don't freak out and blab out the plan. I want you to relax and go with the flow. Sound clear?"

"Yes. I can do that."

"Good. Now. Everyone has their jobs to do so i'm going to put the rest in groups. Sarge, you'll be with DR Grey., Simmons and Katie. Wash, you'll be with Carolina, Bitters and Tucker and Matthews, you'll be with Grif, Lopez and Doc. Kimball, i want you to stay behind and keep an eye on Caboose." Masaki ordered

"What? Why am i with Matthews?" Grif complained

"Because i said so."

"That's bullshit!"

"Deal with it, Grif."

Everyone oohed at that sudden burn. Grif can only growl in annoyance.

"Fuck you... Masaki..." Grif growled

"Now. Everyone. You have your jobs to do so I'll send you to your location one group at a time."

"Wait, why?" Wash asked

"Because the teleporter can work one group at a time so i want Sarge's group to go through the portal that i just opened up while you guys were arguing." Masaki replied

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed

"I know. Shocking, right."

"You fucking Jackass." Tucker growled

"No time for insults. Sarge, go through the portal."

"Right. Simmons, Katie, Doc Grey. Follow me!" Sarge shouted as he ran inside the portal that read: Love Hina.

"Did he just literally went inside a portal?" Palomo asked, confused.

"Shut the fuck up, Palomo." Tucker groaned

CABOOSE's Allies (After the escape from the zombified school)

Two minutes have passed since their escape from the zombified school with no casualties.

"That was way too close. I thought that we were finished." Takashi sighed in relief

"Yes, Private Takashi. If we waited for longer, we may not have a chance of survival." John said

"For once, i agree with you."

"I also agree with you as well." Takuzo added

"Me as well." Rei added

"My followers! Gather round and listen!" A voice called out. Rei cursed silently as her fears have been confirmed.

"He's here... i can't believe this..." Rei muttered

"Private Rei, what's wrong?" John asked

Rei can only glare at John in response. John was shocked but he stood there, unfazed at her death glare. John can only smile sadly at how she was feeling. However, to make things worse, Caboose was right next to Shido, unaware of the actual situation going on. Rei can only look away in heartbreak.

"Private Rei... Don't worry about Caboose. He's always like that. Whatever's going on between that guy and you, the best option is to wait for Captain Caboose to return with some news." John comforted

"I hope so." Rei said as she looked at Caboose with sorrow in her eyes.

"Now. I found a man who has no experience how it began but he may be a valuable ally in our quest of salvation." The man shouted again

"Oh! Is it me?" Caboose asked

"Yes, my child. It's you."

"Yay!"

"Now. Young man. What's your name?"

"Michael J. Caboose."

"Ah... such a beautiful name. What brings you here, child?"

"I want to get back home."

"Oh... How far is your home?"

"Um... No idea, i guess."

"There you have it, ladies and gentleman. We found a lost sheep that is able to survive on his own."

"Wait, i didn't really came here alone- "

"He's cute." A woman said seductively

"Oh? Yuuki Miku, do you have something to say about this young man?" The man asked

"Yes." Yuuki replied.

Yuuki stood up and looked at Caboose. Caboose was confused at her looks. She has light orange hair with yellow eyes, a hairband to keep her hair back, a small pair of earrings in each ear and she was wearing a school uniform. Her uniform was only half open at the front, revealing some cleavage. Yuuki can only smile seductively at his reaction.

"Like what you see, Michael?" Yuuki asked seductively

"I'm so confused. What am i seeing, excatly?" Caboose asked while looking at her cleavage.

"My breasts. Do you like them?"

"Um...- "

"Captain, please refrain from getting distracted by her... looks." A voice interrupted them. All eyes were at the source of where it came from. It was John. He had a worried look on his face. Yuuki can only glare at him for interrupting her moment.

"Smith, i'm so confused. What is she doing to me?" Caboose asked

"Um... Actually, i haven't really thought of that but i want you to be focused. That woman was trying to seduce you into having sex with her... i think... that's what- "

"What's Seduction?" Caboose interrupted

"Seduction is when people who are good looking like you and i, can use their sex appeal to lure other people."

"Oh. I see."

"Now. Captain, Rei needs to talk to you. She looks worried."

"OK! Anything for a friend!"

"Yes. Anything for a friend. Captain, let's go."

"OK! Bye!."

The two super soldiers left Shido and his company alone, unaware that Shido smiled evily at the pair.

"So... we found two soldiers... "

"Shido, what is it?" A boy asked

"Kurokami, we found the men that we are looking for."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now. Gather round, my children."

All of his followers with the exception of Kurokami and Yuuki Miku gathered around near Shido and listened closely. The only people that were against it were Yamada and Tsunoda.

"Yamada, Tsunoda, why are you two not moving from your spot?" Shido asked

"This is getting boring, Shido." Tsunoda replied

"I can't do this. I need to check if my family is ok." Yamada replied

"Oh... i can see two of our followers that are submitting to the weak. That's too bad." Shido said

"What? We are not weak!" Tsunoda angrily shouted

"For once, i agree with you, Tsunoda. We are not weak!" Yamada agreed

"Yeah? Prove it!" A Blue haired girl shouted

"Shut it, Tanuichi! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Leave my friend alone, Yamada!" Another girl shouted at the duo

"Kawamoto, i'm just trying to tell you guys that we have our own problems and i don't really think that Shido is the best option as Leader!"

"How dare you, Yamada!" Yuuki Miku shouted

"Well... i said it!"

Shido's group, Tsunoda and Yamada argued and argued for nearly ten minutes, infuriating various survivors including Takashi, Rei and Smith. Caboose was the only one not affected by the sudden shouting due to his childish tendencies. He smiled at their reaction. His smile earned everyone's attention.

"Why are you smiling like that?!" Tsunoda asked him

"Yeah... Michael, why are you smiling like that?" Takashi asked him

"Because... This reminds me of my friends back home... " Caboose replied with a smile on his face before he started laughing. This earned the confusion of most of the students including the school nurse Shizuka and the cold-hearted teacher Shido. Smith and Takako just smiled at him for being who he is. That also earned the attention of the students.

"John, Takako, why are you smiling?" Takashi and Rei asked the pair

"Because he's just Caboose. He's like that every single day." John replied

"He always makes difficult and dangerous situations very interesting. That why i love Michael-kun." Takako swooned

"Wait. Takako, you are in love with the blonde-haired idiot?" Takashi asked

At his words, Takako grabbed his shirt and slammed him down on the ground. Takashi groaned in pain as she slammed him down so hard that she nearly snapped his arm in half.

"Ow!" Takashi cried

Smith and Takako just laughed at his reaction while Rei stood there, confused and angry at the same time. She was angry for Caboose's childish tendencies and how he was acting like it wasn't a very big deal but she was confused at this sudden display of strength by Takako Suigara. The rest watched the display with multiple reactions. Jealousy (Yuuki Miku, Kawamoto, Tanuichi and Saeko), Hate (Shido, Kurokami and Saya), Awe (Naomi and Kohta) and Impressed (Takuzo, Yamada and Tsunoda). Shizuka can only watch them with a smile and giggled at their reaction.

"You bitch! What the hell was that for?" Takashi asked her in a fit of rage

"That was for insulting Michael-Kun!" Takako angrily replied

"Argh! (Sigh) Maybe i deserved that... I have no idea that you can even do that. Where did you learn that move?"

"I learned it from a photojournalist."

"What was his name?"

"No idea but he taught me that move so i'm going to give you a warning."

"(Gulp) What's the warning?"

"If you ever insult Michael-Kun again, i'm going to personally kill you on the spot!"

"Hey! Leave him- " Rei interjected

"Private Rei, leave Private Takako alone. She's just trying to inform you guys with a dangerous warning." Smith interrupted

"I wasn't talking to you, Smith! This has nothing to do with you!"

At the end of her words, Smith snapped, grabbed Rei by the collar and pushed her to the Bus door. Rei looked at him with fear in her eyes at this rare display of rage from the Lieutenant. She looked at his eyes. There were blood red from the rage he was building up.

"Let me tell you something, Rei Miyamoto. Captain Caboose is one of the most talented and trusted soldiers that i have ever served on for nearly two years and i'm starting to realize that your hatred for Shido is a main problem for us to work together. Your hatred for Shido has gone off the charts and i'm not going to let that slide!"

"But he- "

"Shut up, Rei! Don't interrupt me!"

"But- "

"I said Silence! Don't talk!"

"Fine... what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you should just focus on working with me, Captain Caboose and Private Takako on this situation instead of building up your rage for Shido. I know that you are mad at Caboose for laughing and thinking that he wasn't really taking this seriously but that's what he does. He has this vibe that in a situation like this, he always makes this more interesting."

"How so?"

"Look. He's not laughing at you. He's laughing at the situation between Shido, Tsunoda and Yamada." Smith pointed out

Rei turned around and noticed that Caboose wasn't laughing at her but he was laughing at the situation between two students and Rei's most hated teacher. Smith was telling the truth.

 _Caboose: Haha! This is awesome!_

 _Tsunoda: What the hell is that guy talking about?_

 _Yamada: He's laughing at our conversation but for some reason, i wanted to laugh with him._

 _Tsunoda: Why?_

 _Yamada: Because... he just made this more interesting... Hehe_

 _Tsunoda: You're right... Haha!_

 _Caboose: YES! I did it!_

"See. That is his specialty. He tends to have a lot of fun when morale is at an all time low. That's why i was tasked to protect Captain Caboose." Smith explained

"Oh? Is that so?" Rei asked

"Yes. Completely." Smith replied

"Then... in that case... i'm so sorry for lashing out at you like that."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for pushing you to a vehicle door. It's just that i can't stand men and women that insult Captain Caboose. He doesn't really deserve this treatment."

"Oh... I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. All is forgiven."

"I-I... T-Thank Y-You..."

"Why are you shivering in fear? Did i do something wrong?"

"You pushed me to a door with unrivaled rage. I thought that you are going to kill me!"

"Well... i have the same thing that Captain Caboose has."

"What do you mean- "

"Hey! Lovebirds! Will you stop the Lovefest and help me get this bitch off of Michael-Kun!" Takako interrupted

Rei and Smith turned around and noticed that one of the students from Shido's group was lying down on top of Caboose. As usual, Caboose stood there, confused that he was in a sticky situation. Rei and Smith sighed in frustration.

"Rei, i'll talk about what i meant later. Right now, we have to help our friend. So... Truce?" Smith said

"Truce." Rei agreed

"Now. Let's go and help Private Takako." Smith finished

"Hurry! I think he's going to pass out!" Takako shouted

"Wait! What is on his neck?!" A voice asked

Everyone looked at Caboose, who was still laughing. Caboose stood up and looked at everyone including Smith, Rei and Takako. Takashi, who was still on the ground, examined Caboose and gasped. There was a bite mark on his neck. Smith and Takako cursed silently to themselves as they forgot to realize that he was bitten by a zombie before they escaped from the school.

"Michael, what happened?" Takashi asked

"Um... well... i was walking around happily and all of a sudden, a zombie tackled me to the ground and bit me in the neck. Took out a large portion of it, too. Maybe it was a love bite..." Caboose replied

"Is that so? Well, i- Wait a minute. You were bitten? By a zombie?"

"If that's what you mean about that, it is probably a yes."

Everyone except John, Rei, Takako and Takuzo stared at him in fear. Shido was the only one who was smiling. Heartless bastard. John, Rei, Takako and Takuzo looked at Takashi, realizing that he'll lash out at the simulation trooper. Desperate to prevent everyone from fighting, Caboose looked at everyone else with confusion and smiled. This irritated Takashi because he didn't exactly told everyone that his best friend died before they escaped.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Caboose asked innocently

"Michael, you are bitten. That means you are infected." Takashi replied despite that there was some anger lingering in his voice

"What do you mean?"

"You see. In this situation, we have to escape from these zombies. Now... I'm not mad at you for lying but- "

"You are mad. I can see it in your face."

"What? Michael, that's not- "

"Yes it is. I won. A+!"

"What? Why are you saying that you received a A+?"

"Because i was bored."

"That doesn't mean that you should be happy about this! Why are you so happy when you are going to die soon with that bite mark?"

"I... just wing it and- "

"Hey! He's infected!" Kurokami interrupted

"Let's kill him! He's going to turn soon!" Tanuichi joined

"He's one of them!" Kawamoto joined in as well

As soon as Kawamoto joined in, everyone else started to argue and eventually, they started fights, much to the dismay of Caboose and John. Takako, Rei, Takuzo and Tsunoda tried to prevent Shido's group from even touching Caboose but Kawamoto, with the help of Tanuichi and Yuuki Miku, easily snuck past them and tried to kill Caboose. However, Smith noticed this and grabbed the knife off of her. He kicked the knife away, smashing the bus window in the process. Yuuki Miku used this opportunity to seduce Caboose long enough for her to kill him behind their back. She was soon stopped by Takako and sulked away. Shizuka Marikawa heard that there were fights happening in the back and slammed the brakes on the bus. The bus screeched until it stopped at a grocery store.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING?! THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR US TO BE FIGHTING LIKE THIS!" Shizuka screamed at everyone. John was forced to cover Caboose's ears due to the volume of her voice when she screamed. Shido, however, decided to use this as an opportunity to remove Caboose from the group by alerting everyone that Caboose is infected.

"Everyone. This man is a perfect example of why this world has gone down to hell! People like him would use this outbreak as an excuse to get away with anything they want! Michael J. Caboose! You are infected with Hell's disease and for that, You must be removed from this transport!" Shido shouted, referring to Caboose.

"Wait, how did you know- " Caboose tried to say

"Silence, demon!" Shido interrupted with pure malice

"But i- "

"I said SILENCE! You've done enough!"

"I- "

"My followers! Do you want this man to destroy our progress for a way out of this hell infested city?!" Shido asked his followers

"NO!" Shido's followers replied

John, Takako, Tsunoda, Yamada, Takuzo, Rei, Saya, Saeko, Kohta and Naomi all glared at Shido's group with inner disgust and hatred. Caboose just looked at everyone in confusion and decided to leave the bus. Shido smirked in malicious victory as he succeeded in his plan: Getting rid of Caboose. The rest just stared at him in shock as Caboose, who thought that what just happened confused him, walked to the door and asked Shizuka to open the door. John, Rei, Takashi and Takako would instantly run to Caboose, shocked at what just transpired. Once again, Shido smiled as his plan finally came into fruition.

"Wait! Captain, where are you going?" John asked his superior with a worried expression.

"I'm confused of what's happening. That man with glasses told me that i'm a spawn of satan. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Caboose replied in his confused state

"It's a bad thing, Captain. Shido was trying to get rid of you because of your bite and somehow, that heartless and greedy bastard succeeded."

"I don't get it."

"Captain, despite our situation, you must know that I'll always follow you until you are no longer my superior. Now. Think about it. Are you going to leave this bus? It doesn't matter if you leave. I'll follow you until the day that I die. You are my captain."

 **Caboose thought for a moment and realized that he is right. It doesn't matter if he leaves. Smith and a few others will be by his side. Caboose flashed a smile at the group and walked out of the bus, much to Rei's dismay. Smith smiled and followed suit by leaving the bus. Takuzo, Naomi and Takako also followed Smith but Takashi and Rei just stood there in disbelief.**

 **"Michael?" Rei asked**

 **"Rei, we should follow them. I think he only did this because of Shido." Takashi comforted**

 **"Right."**

 **Rei and Takashi reluctantly followed Caboose and Smith but Rei was still shocked at Caboose's decision. She sobbed silently as they caught up to the group. Poor Rei...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Team 1**

 **Michael J. Caboose (Leader)**

 **John Andersmith (Sub-Leader)**

 **Takako Suigara (Helper)**

 **Kazu Ishii**

 **Saeko Busujima**

 **Takashi Komuro**

 **Rei Miyamoto**

 **Takuzo**

 **Naomi**

 **(CONTINUED)**

 **Universal Blue Team 2**

 **Wash**

 **Carolina**

 **Lavernius Tucker**

 **Antione Bitters**

 **Universal Red Team 1**

 **Sarge (Leader)**

 **Katie Jensen**

 **DR. Emily Grey**

 **Dick Simmons**

 **Universal Red Team 2**

 **Matthews (Leader)**

 **Doc Dufresne**

 **Dexter Grif**

 **Revived Charon**

 **Cao Shuang**

 **Seryu**

 **(CONTINUED)**

A/N: Here you go! This is the first chapter of the High School of the Dead arc in A Time in the Universe. There are a lot of changes in the arc in comparison to the anime. I've wanted to exclude Tsunoda and Yamada from being in Shido's group because Yamada was killed by Shido and Tsunoda could've been a valuable ally if he hadn't vent his frustrations on Takashi. Looks like Yuuki Miku is trying to seduce Caboose. Poor Caboose. Hopefully, he doesn't fall for Yuuki's seduction.

Meanwhile, on Chorus, Jason Cunningham has been revived from the dead by a unknown entity. No one knows who revived him but i'll give you a hint. It revolves around Blood Magic. That's the only hint i'll tell you.

The next chapter will reveal why Caboose refused to tell everyone about his obsession with Freckles

EDIT – The second world that Caboose and John will go to is Love Hina. I recently watched the anime and believe me, it is very good. Caboose and John will have to team up with Keitaro and Sarge in order to prevent enemy forces from attacking the Hinata Inn while dealing with the female tenants. That will happen when the first arc is finished. Goodbye and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - Blood Lust of the Dead

A Time in The Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Previously on A Time in The Universe

 _After escaping from the highschool, Caboose, Smith and Takako were stuck with the survivors of the incident including Takuzo, Takashi, Saya, Rei, Kohta, Shizuka, Naomi, and Saeko. As they were settling in, Kouichi Shido decided to humiliate and expose the three heroes by ordering members of his group to manipulate Caboose. That failed when Smith saved him from Yuuki Miku's seduction but somehow, Shido managed to gather everyone and turn them against him, much to Rei's dismay._

 _Meanwhile, Jason Cunnigham, who was supposedly killed by the Federal Army, returned along with Masaki Ichijou, a student from The Irregular at Magic High School. The pair told them that Caboose and Smith were sent to the Highschool of the Dead universe by none other than the pair of Seryu and Cao Shuang. They also told them that they are not the only ones that have been affected by the pair. Caboose and Smith have also been affected by the evil pair so in order to stop Seryu and Cao Shuang, they sent Sarge, Wash and Matthews to three separate worlds in order to help Caboose, Smith and Takako._

 _Caboose, on the other hand, decided to leave the bus after some consideration from Smith because of Shido turning them against him. Takako, Takuzo, Naomi, Takashi and Rei decided to follow the pair although Rei was secretly uspet with Caboose's decision. Will Rei find out why Caboose left the bus and will Caboose find a cure for his bite before he turns?_

 _For the rest of the Reds and Blues, will Sarge decide to care about Grif for once in his life?_

 _That's all coming up on A Time in the Universe..._

Chapter 2: Blood Lust of the Dead – Rei's Tears and Caboose's choice

It's been three minutes since Caboose, Smith, Takako and the rest that followed them left the bus. Morale was down for a little bit but due to Caboose's happy mood, they decide to follow their lead. Rei was still upset at Caboose for leaving the bus and Smith for encouraging him. Takashi was pissed off at the trio for leaving their only safe place left despite Shido turning everyone else except Tsunoda, Yamada, Kazu, Saya, Kohta, Saeko and Shizuka against Caboose. Takuzo and Naomi are smiling along with Takako because of Caboose and Smith's enthusiasm. Both Smith and Caboose smiled at everyone for following them although Caboose was squealing in happiness.

"Captain. That was the best decision that you have ever made." Smith praised

"Aw! Thanks!" Caboose thanked

"Sir, now that we have left that heartless bastard Shido, what are we going to do?"

At this, Caboose stopped in his tracks. For once, he didn't even think about what they are going to do after they left. Takako, Takuzo and Naomi tripped and fell down on each other. Takashi tripped over a rock and fell down on his face. The four figures groaned in pain due to Caboose.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" Smith asked

"Um... let's find a gas station... and... um... search... that... Yeah. That's what I'm going to say." Caboose replied despite that he was nervous

"Right. Everyone, we are going to a gas station. We are going to look for supplies."

"Urgh... "Everyone else excluding Rei groaned

"Private First Class Takako, Private Takuzo, Private Naomi, Private Takashi and Private Rei, this is no time to muck around. Let's find some supplies."

"What? Why am I Private First Class?" Takako asked

"Why are you calling us by rank, John? This is not the army! We are in a situation!" Takashi added

"To answer your question, Takako, the reason why I called you Private First Class is because you are with me and Captain Caboose longer than everyone else. Takashi, the reason why I called you by rank is because you are soldiers. If you complain, too bad. Deal with it." Smith answered with a smile

That answer angered Takashi greatly. Fed up with Smith's strict but carefree attitude, Takashi tackled Smith to the ground. Takashi then punched Smith in the nose, face, eye and mouth. Caboose tried to help but the ferocity of Takashi held him back. Takashi's ferocity and rage scared him to the point that he was rocking back and forth on the ground in fear. Realizing that Smith was getting beating up and Caboose cowering in fear, Takako grabbed Takashi by the waist and pulled him back. Smith scowled at him for almost breaking his nose and his mouth but he realized that Takashi scared Caboose because of it. That enraged Smith. Smith decided to give him a taste of his medicine by punching him straight on the jawline. The force of the punch almost fractured Takashi's jaw. Takashi screamed in pain as blood started to spill out of his mouth because of Smith's punch. Smith can only glare at him for causing a scene. Takuzo and Naomi hugged each other in comfort due to Takashi's actions. Rei just sobbed silently.

"Ow!" Takashi winced in pain

"What the hell is wrong with you, Private Takashi?!" Smith asked in rage

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me! You tackled me to the ground and smashed my face up, you bastard!"

"I only did that because I'm sick and tired of the both of you acting care free in this situation!"

"Both of- Are you talking about me and Caboose?!"

"Yes! Lots of people died including my friend Hisashi due to this outbreak! How can you and your superior act like this?!"

"The reason why both of us are acting like this is because we are trying to act positive depending on the situation! Being positive is the only way to avoid the negative atmosphere!"

"What?! That is by far the worst reason that I've ever heard in a long time!"

"Private Takashi, let me tell you something. Do you have any experience with corrupt officials?"

"No. Why? Is that even important?!"

"Yes. It is. Private Takashi, I'm going to tell you about my adventures in the military."

"Your adventures in the military? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is time for me to tell you why I'm like this."

"Ok."

"It is when I was in the army. I know what it feels like in situations like these. Situations can get worse if there are people who betray you or people who messed up in their lives. When I met Captain Caboose, his positivity, leadership, bravery, kindness and his way of words made me realize that positivity is the best way to survive in situation. That's also the reason why I admired the way- "

"Are you gay?" Takako interrupted

"What? No!"

"The way you said it, it sounds like that you are gay for Michael-kun."

"No! I only said that out of gratitude and respect!"

"Gratitude... right..."

"Private Takako... You are just as bad as me when it comes to admiring Caboose."

"Eh? I am?"

"Yes. Private Takako, you are in love with Captain Caboose."

"What?! No! I'm- "

"You even admitted that you loved Captain Caboose ever since you joined us. "

"I... It's pointless. You're right. I'm in love with Michael-kun."

"That's right- "

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell me your adventures in the military?" Takashi interrupted

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Where was I...? Oh... Yes. It was the day that I was a soldier in the military. My faction was in war with the Federal Army. We have a lot of people that led my faction during my time in the Military but they were all killed by a pair of mercenaries who were responsible for the war with the New Republic and the Federal Army. At first, I was going to lose hope but that's when our new superiors showed up. Captain Caboose was one of them. The rest were Captain Richard Simmons, who is bad at talking to girls, Captain Dexter Grif, who eats all of our provisions, and Captain Lavernius Tucker, who exposed the true masterminds behind the war. Out of my superiors, Captain Caboose was the best leader that I have served in a long time. Captain Caboose always finds a way to spread positivity depending on morale, the amount of soldiers we have or at least one of our soldiers that were killed during the war. You don't understand. I've seen a lot of valuable soldiers perished on the battlefield. If you think that this outbreak is bad, my experiences with war are worse compared to yours."

"I..."

"Private Takashi, let me tell you something. When bad things happen, people tend to use this as an advantage to get everything they want. Others use this as part of their plan to eliminate their competition but if you have allies, friends or people that you trust, you don't have to worry about situations like this. Captain Caboose and I are a major example. Caboose does things to stay positive while I follow his orders. It's what I do while under orders from Captain Caboose."

"Like when Michael decided to leave the bus?"

"Yes. I know that Rei's upset with us leaving the bus but we don't have any choice. Shido turned everyone against Caboose."

"What about Yamada and Tsunoda?"

"They were worried about their problems but they agreed with me and Caboose. However, they were focused on safety instead of staying positive."

"You should tell that to Rei."

"Listen, it's not like we have a choice. Shido turned everyone against us. It's either us or them."

"Rei is upset. She upset at you and Michael. Both of you are at fault for leaving this bus."

"Sometimes, you have to make difficult decisions. You may not like this but its how life goes."

"I see."

"Private Takashi, do you understand now?"

"Yes. Thanks, John."

"You're welcome."

"That was emotional and amazing!" Naomi shouted

"I agree. Your story is inspiring." Takuzo agreed

"John, that's an amazing story. Did you actually do all of that?" Takako asked

"Yes."

"Do you want a hug?! It'll make you feel better!" Caboose asked

"Yes. I would like that, sir." Smith replied

Caboose and Smith hugged each other in comfort. Takako, Takuzo, Naomi and Takashi smiled at the pair due to their unbroken bond as Captain and Lieutenant. Rei, however, sobbed in grief. Apparently, she hasn't recovered from what happened in the bus. She wept with sorrow as the rest of the group were watching Caboose and Smith talking to each other (Caboose was talking while John smiled at him for his optimistic personality).

"Now that everyone's recovered, let's go to the gas station! Follow me!" Caboose shouted in happiness

"You heard the Captain! Follow Captain Caboose!" John agreed

Everyone else (Rei reluctantly agreed) followed Captain Caboose to their next location but they were unaware of a group of thugs that were watching them from the distance.

"What the fuck just happened out there?" One asked

"Don't know but don't care. That group has some delicious ladies for us to feast on." One replied

"Joey, don't. We're here to keep an eye on them. When they reach the gas station, we'll strike. Marcus, I want you to kidnap Rei Miyamoto. Devin, do the same thing as Marcus by kidnapping Naomi, glasses kid's girlfriend, Adam and Keiko, go and kill Smith and Takashi. Tanya, seduce Takuzo so that I can fight Caboose. As for me and my girlfriend Kayano, we'll attack Caboose from both sides. He may be strong but he's an idiot. He doesn't even know what hit him." One ordered

"Julia Yahiro, why are you in charge?" Tanya asked, irritated at her tone

"I'm in charge because Seryu and Cao Shuang paid us a large amount of money. We have to get this job done so we can get paid and pay for our prison bail." Julia Yahiro, the leader of the band of thugs, replied, glaring at Tanya for calling her full name

"Wait... what about me?" One asked her

"Tyrone, you are going to keep an eye on Takako. Something doesn't feel right about her." Julia replied

"Why me? Why can't I fight with you?"

"I don't want my younger brother fighting against people that are stronger than us."

"You're the one that needs protection! I can't stand you risking your life for money!"

"Eh? Why are you getting mad at me?"

"I just want to put this behind us! This group! It's bad enough that Yuuki and Kurokami fall victim to Shido's teachings! What's worse is that you are risking your life out there for jobs such as assassination! I don't want to live that life anymore!"

"I'm only doing this to protect all of us."

"Yeah but you are also shortening your life in the process! When is the last time we talked about our parents?!"

"Um... only- "

"4 years ago! After that, our father died! When our family members held a funeral for dad, where were you?"

"I was out on a job."

"You were... Tsk! Pathetic!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know father died- "

"Our mother sent you messages that father has passed away but you didn't even read those messages!"

"I just had some problems with my girlfriend."

"Kayano or Kazuki! Which one?"

"Kazuki."

"Babe, what the hell?" Kayano asked

"I dated her before you arrived." Julia replied

"Oh..."

"Kayano, are you listening?"

"Yeah... I just-"

"Hang on! I'm not finished!" Tyrone interrupted

"Great... what are you trying to say?"

"Do you like girls?"

"I do. What about it?"

"Remember the time when you told mother that you are a lesbian."

"Yeah... I remember that."

"She got mad at you! That's why you can't keep things a secret!"

"I never keep secrets!"

"It doesn't matter if you keep secrets! What happened to you, Julia?! What happened to the sister that I know?!"

"Um..."

"Answer me! I want the truth!"

"Times change. To be honest, I don't like doing this but if it's for the money, I had no choice. I'm doing this for everyone."

"Everyone or yourself!"

"Myself? Why would you think about that?! "

"I just... I can't do this anymore, Julia! This job as a thug! I'm not cut out for this! I just want all of us to go back to the way we used to!"

"Tyrone."

"Don't try and convince me! This is it! I'm done with this thug job!"

"Ty- "

"I'm not changing my mind. Julia, I love you as my favourite sister but I'm doing this because of your own well being."

"I- "

"Tyrone. You are just jealous that I'm her girlfriend." Kayano interrupted, pissed at Tyrone

"I'm not jealous! I'm her brother! That would be incest!"

"Don't care! Darling, what are you going to do?"

"I..." Julia muttered

"See? You've made my girlfriend upset!"

"I'm doing this for her own good."

"What she wants is me and my affection. I don't care if you leave. You are slowing us down anyway."

"That's not- "

"Admit it. She only wants me and my only. I could care less if you, Marcus, Tanya, Devin, Joey or anyone else from our group leave. It'll be better without anyone of you guys around. This gives me enough time for me to share my love to her. Look. She's enjoying it."

That's not exactly true. Julia stared at her girlfriend in shock at her choice of words. That was the complete opposite. Kayano smiled in satisfaction.

"See? She doesn't need people like you. She needs people like me." Kayano said

"You crazy bitch... "Devin muttered

"Kayano! Stop! What are you doing?!" Julia shouted

"I'm protecting you! That's what girlfriends do!"

"They are my friends as well! You can't just say that I'm your property!"

"You are my property!"

"Kayano... "

"Let's go, darling. We'll do the job ourselves."

Kayano grabbed Julia's hand and dragged her away from Devin, Marcus, Tanya, Adam, Keiko, Joey and Tyrone.

"Julia, think about it. You don't want to follow that bitch." Joey warned

"Sis... please... don't... I'm begging you." Tyrone begged

"I- "

"Goodbye, wastes of space! See you never!" Kayano shouted before running towards the path to the gas station with Julia. The rest were shocked at Kayano for leaving them in the dust. Tyrone, however, felt guilty for failing to protect his sister. It's because of Kayano. That bitch. Fuelled with rage, Tyrone punched the ground with his fists before letting out a scream of guilt. The others stared at Tyrone sat down, crying and punching the ground until his hands bleed. Poor Tyrone; Yandere Girlfriends are the worst...

The Gas Station

Caboose's group arrived at the Gas Station with no worries although Rei was still upset. Takashi tried to cheer her up but Rei just glared at Takashi in response. Realizing that she was still emotionally upset, Takashi left her alone. Caboose, Smith and the others stopped at the gas tanks in order to look for supplies, weapons or anything that works for them. Caboose, surprisingly, suggested that they should check inside. For once, that wasn't even a bad idea. After some brief consideration, Caboose, Takako and Naomi were tasked to check inside while Takuzo and John are tasked to search in the police cars. Takashi volunteered to look after Rei, much to her own dismay.

"Captain, we'll meet here in ten minutes. I and Private Takuzo will look in the police cars for weapons or supplies." John ordered

"Ok!" Caboose happily said in response. Smith would smile at his reaction. He's like a kid in a man's body. Caboose smiled happily and ran inside the store, smashing the window in the process. Takako and Naomi were amazed at Caboose for running (literally) into a glass window with no troubles and no pain but when they looked at Caboose just after he ran, there were glass shards everywhere on his face including his eye; His dried red eye that Takako saw while they were inside that mansion. Takako winced in pain and Naomi vomited due to the amount of glass on his face. Caboose looked at them, confused until he realized that he has a lot of glass on his face. Shrugging, he removed the shards with no trouble at all, surprising both women. They didn't expect that he would get rid of the shards with no pain, no trouble and no assistance. It's almost like if he's... pain free. Caboose decided to keep looking for some supplies while Takako searched for weapons. Naomi, on the other hand, decided to watch after that horrifying experience that involves Caboose and glass. After spending ten minutes, Caboose, to his own surprise, found a couple of medical kits for them to use, containing everything for Caboose to fix up the bite mark on his neck. Takako found a M1911 pistol with silencer, a baseball bat, a katana, an AK-47 assault rifle, a spear and a Spas-12 assault shotgun, to her own shock. She didn't expect that she found all of that stuff in one gas station. Smith and Takuzo, however, were not as lucky as the trio. Smith only found pistol and rifle ammo while Takuzo found a python revolver, body armour and a survival knife. When both groups showed them their stuff, they were surprised at the amount of items they have during their search; Especially Takako, who reacted by hitting Smith with a paper fan. Smith scowled at her due to the force of the hit and its impact but it's mostly because of him and Takuzo finding less stuff than the trio.

"Private Takako, that's a lot of guns." Smith said, still hurting from the paper fan hit

"Well... I was lucky, I guess." Takako said to him although she was blushing pink.

"That was not luck. It's because of Caboose."

"Him?" Takuzo asked

"Yes. With him around, we have what we need for our journey. Did you find some medical supplies, sir?" Smith replied

"Um... I think that I have found some but I'm not sure... this is confusing." Caboose said

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Private Takashi, how's Rei?"

"She's still the same- "

"John, I have to tell you something." Rei interrupted

"Private Rei, you have recovered from your sorrowful state. That's good news."

"I don't care about that. I just need to ask you about what happened at the bus."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Why did you encourage Michael to leave the bus?"

"Well... for starters, Shido turned everyone against Captain Caboose excluding Saya, Kohta, Saeko, Shizuka, Tsunoda and Yamada. Caboose was confused of what happened between Shido and himself so he decided to leave, much to that bastard's amusement. We all followed him after that. You joined us when he left."

"So... basically, you allowed Michael to make that decision?"

"Yes. I may be a Lieutenant but Caboose is my superior. He makes all the decisions and I just follow them. It's what I do."

"I see..."

"Rei, are you ok?"

"I'm not! You and Michael are putting us in grave danger!"

"Us putting you guys in danger? You must be crazy. Caboose made the choice to leave and I followed his orders."

"I'm not crazy! If I was crazy, I would be madly in love with Michael like Takako!"

"Hey! I don't love Michael-kun to the point that I wanted to kill my competition!" Takako shouted

"Takako, do you want to die?" Rei threatened

"No."

"Good. Now, shut up!"

"Fine... cranky bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothi-"

"Hey! Rei, focus!" John interrupted

"Ok! Does that make you feel better?"

"Actually, IT does."

"John... you are just as bad as Michael... "

"What?"

"I said that you are just as bad as him!"

"Eh? What the hell are you on about?!"

"I'm saying that it's also your fault that we are in this mess!"

"Rei, are you serious?!"

"Yes! Why did we leave the bus in the first place?!"

"Hey! You don't even like Shido! I and Caboose did you a favour!"

"It doesn't matter! I just... "

"Just what? Rei, speak up!"

"I just... "

"Rei... "

"I DON'T WANT ANY MORE OF MY FRIENDS DIE!"

"You don't want anyone else besides Hisashi to die?"

"HISASHI WAS THE ONE THAT I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT ALL MY LIFE! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS OUTBREAK!"

"Rei, you need to calm down. You are letting your emotions take over. Just take deep breaths."

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE ARE ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE?! THEY ARE KILLING EVERYTHING THAT WE ALL CARE ABOUT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, JOHN?!"

"Listen, I sorry for your loss but that's not the point! The point is that we have to rely on each other to survive."

"Smith, can I take over? Rei's not happy. Please? Smith, can I take over, please?" Caboose begged. Apparently, he was doing the doggy eyes to John in order to help Rei, who is still emotionally distraught.

"Aw... Captain... fine... you can take over."

"Yay! Thanks, Smith!"

"You're welcome, sir."

"I'm going to cheer her up!"

"That's a good option, sir. Good luck with your mission."

"I don't know what you just said but I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Smith and Caboose switched places after he failed to calm Rei down because of her outburst, which shocked everyone including Takashi, who was surprised.

"Rei, are you ok?"

"I'm not... Michael, why did you leave the bus?"

"Well... I was confused... um... what was I going to say again?"

"Captain, say that you did that because of Shido." John said to him

"Oh! Right! Hehe... Rei, the reason why I decided to leave the bus is because of Shido. I may not be the smartest person around but that was the smartest thing that I did in a long time."

"That still doesn't matter, Michael. If things were bad already, you are infected!"

"Infected? Smith, what does infected mean?" Caboose asked innocently.

"Infected has two meanings. The first meaning is that if you receive a cut, bruise or injury and it hasn't been treated, the wound will be worse as time goes and eventually, it'll be infected. The second meaning is... well... I don't want to say it because it's too graphic for you." Smith replied with a relieved tone. He didn't want to reveal the second meaning because of Caboose's innocence. He doesn't want to ruin it.

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Hey! Michael, I was talking to you!" Rei shouted

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Now. Where was I?"

"You were telling me that I am infected... or is it the other way around?"

"Michael, listen to me! You are infected! I don't understand why you ignore it and just pretend that it doesn't affect you!"

"Oh! It does! I don't want people to feel down. That's all. I just want to make everyone happy."

"By risking your life in the process?"

"Yes. If we are in odds, we'll just wing it and- "

"MICHAEL!" Rei screamed. It turns out that she didn't take that well with his answer.

"I'm sorry, Rei!"

"Michael, I can't believe that you would resort to this! What happens if you die?"

"It doesn't matter if I die. As long as I make people happy, they don't have to worry about me."

"I just... "

"Rei, it's ok. Speak up."

"I... I... I love you!"

"You what?"

"I love you, Michael! I don't want you to die!"

"You are in love with me?"

"Yes. Ever since Hisashi's dead, you were the only one that cared about me."

"Hey! What about us?" Takashi, Takako, Smith and Takuzo asked angrily. Naomi just giggled.

"You did help but not as much as Michael." Rei replied

"Wait. Rei, are you in love with that blond idiot?" Takashi randomly asked

"Yes. I am." Rei replied again

"Wow... I... wow."

"I know."

"Oh! Is everyone talking about me?" Caboose asked innocently

"N-No!" Rei panicked while blushing.

"Rei, continue. I'm getting interested."

"Michael, I just want to say that I love you. I don't know why I said that but you remind me of Hisashi. Hisashi always cared about me as well as our friends."

"OH! It happens all the time."

"I agree. Rei, Captain Caboose is a hero. He's one of the many people that stopped Project Freelancer, a corrupt military organization." John agreed

"He stopped a corrupt organization?"

"Yes."

"Aw! That gives me another reason that I love Michael!"

"Aw! That's sweet!"

"(Giggle) Thanks! Michael-kun."

"Hey! That's my line! Get your own!" Takako shouted at her

"Everyone can call him Michael-kun, Takako. It's not used for you only." Takuzo said

Takako pouted in response. Takuzo and Naomi laughed at her reaction while the rest smiled at her reaction.

"I found them!" A voice shouted

Everyone wondered where the voice was from. Smith, realizing that they are in danger, ordered them to pick up a weapon from their pile and defend themselves. Rei picked up the spear, Takuzo picked up the Spas-12 shotgun, Takashi picked up the baseball bat, Smith picked up the survival knife and Naomi picked up the AK47 assault rifle. Caboose was left with the M1911 pistol with silencer and the katana.

"Show yourself!" Smith yelled

"Haha! Here I am!" The voice shouted in response

They realized that two female figures showed up. One was smiling like a madman while the other is not feeling well. Smith readied his survival knife just in case if one of them attack.

"Who are you?" Smith asked

"My name is Kayano Kozuki. My girlfriend's name is Julia Yahiro. We're here to kill you!" Kayano replied with a malicious tone

"Why do you want to kill us?!"

"We are tasked to kill all of you for money!"

"Money?"

"Yes. An unusual pair of individuals gave us the job to kill you!"

"What are their names? Who are your contractors?"

"Seryu and Cao Shuang. They don't like your fucking guts at all!"

"They tasked you to kill us?"

"Yes. Stop wasting your time and let me kill you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If you want a fight, go ahead."

"Hmph... Here I come!"

Kayano charged straight at Smith. Realizing that she charged with no hesitation, Smith dodged out of the way. Kayano landed on the ground with a soft thud on the concrete. Kayano stood up and scowled at Smith. The others excluding Caboose laughed at her reaction

"You fucking bastard!" Kayano shouted

"Hey! Don't say those words in front of Captain Caboose!" Smith scolded

"Don't care! He's next! Here I come again!"

"This is getting boring."

Kayano charged at Smith again. This time, Kayano managed to grab Smith but he reversed her grab into a headlock. Smith applied pressure to Kayano's neck as she struggled to get out.

"Do you give up?" Smith asked

"No! That money is ours!"

"I said! Do you give up, Kayano Kozuki?"

"Never!"

While Smith held on to Kayano's neck, Caboose walked up to Julia, wondering why she's upset.

"Hello. What's wrong?" Caboose asked her

"It's my girlfriend. She's crazy." Julia replied

"Crazy? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She dragged me to this place while leaving my friends behind in the process. My brother's right. What is happening to me?"

"What's the name of your brother?"

"Tyrone Yahiro. He's my younger brother."

"Oh."

"4 years ago, we were unstoppable but after that, we changed. I changed the most. Tyrone was mad at me for ruining my life with these jobs but I had no choice. With my father gone and my mother in prison, I was tasked to look after my younger brother. He's the nicest brother that I've ever had. He was there when I broke up with my former girlfriend, Kazuki Kazami."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want a hug to make you feel better?"

"Not right now. I just need to think about what I have done."

"Ok... what's your name?"

"Julia Yahiro. Yours?"

"Michael J. Caboose."

Caboose and Julia stared at each other. Julia was shocked at his appearance. His dirty blonde hair, his dark red and blue eyes, his smile. She realized that he looks younger than her in appearance. Julia may be 20 years old but Caboose looks like that he's 15. Julia blushed red as her heart fluttered in her chest. Caboose just smiled at stared at Julia with a happy expression. Julia's eyes became love symbols, confusing Caboose as her heart was beating fast to the point that she needed help. _He's cute. He's adorable. He's... the one..._ Julia thought

"Julia, are you ok?" Caboose asked in a mix between innocence and worry. Julia sighed happily at Caboose. That answered his question. Caboose laughed softly and patted her on the head, much to her own delight. _OMG He's touching me! His skin is smooth... so smooth..._ Julia thought to herself while drooling in ecstasy. Caboose smiled and laughed again, unaware of Julia's state.

Kayano realized that one of her enemies is flirting (In her own case) with her girlfriend. She grabbed Smith and slammed him to the ground. Smith groaned in pain as Kayano marched straight at Caboose for flirting with her girlfriend. Julia gasped in horror at Kayano's aura. IT was a dark red and purple aura. Caboose wondered why Julia is scared. She pointed at the figure behind Caboose. It was Kayano and she looks pissed.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Kayano asked with a hint of rage

"Um... I'm not sure if you are- "

"Sir, be careful. She's dangerous." Freckles interrupted

"Freckles? Where did you go while I was on the bus?" Caboose asked

"I'm sorry, sir. I must have suffered from the effects of negativity while we were on that bus." Freckles replied

"Did that gun just talk?" Kayano asked

"Engaging hostiles." Freckles said, ignoring Kayano

"Wait! Freckles!"

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"She's a hostile. We have to engage her immediately."

"Ok. Freckles, aim fire!"

"Right, Captain Caboose."

Realizing that the gun was aimed at her, Kayano charged at him, kicked the gun away and grabbed Caboose by the neck. Due to Caboose's strength, she barely even grabbed his neck before Caboose pushed her away. That's when she realized that Caboose is angry... very angry...

"No one... hurts Freckles!" Caboose shouted angrily

"Hehe. Bring it on!" Kayano shouted

Kayano and Caboose charged at each other. They traded blows, punches, jabs, hooks to each other until Kayano, with a hint of adrenaline, kicked Caboose in the face. Caboose responded by giving Kayano an uppercut. That uppercut broke most of her teeth off of her mouth. Blood started to spill out of her mouth as Caboose grabbed her by the neck and threw her to Takako, Rei, Takashi, Takuzo and Naomi. The group retaliated by beating Kayano up until she was on her legs. Julia was shocked at what Caboose can do. Smith, on the other hand, was impressed at Caboose for defeating a formidable enemy. Kayano tried to grab Caboose's legs with her hands but Caboose placed her hands down gently on the ground, walked away and found Freckles, his talking gun. Freckles responded by congratulating him on his victory. Kayano scowled after her defeat

"Sir, congrats. You have eliminated the hostile." Freckles praised

"IS that a compliment?" Caboose asked

"IT is. Congrat- Sir! Look out!"

"What?"

Stab! He was impaled by Kayano, who grabbed his katana and stabbed him in the stomach. Caboose spat out blood as Kayano pushed the katana further inside due to her strength. It even managed to damage his armour. The rest stared in horror due to Kayano's sudden attack on the lovable idiot.

"SIR!" Smith shouted

"MICHAEL-KUN!" Rei and Takako screamed in horror

"MICHAEL!" Takashi shouted

"MIKE! NO!" Takuzo and Naomi shouted

"Michael... "Julia muttered

Kayano smirked as she managed to wound Caboose but her smile faded when Caboose smiled. It appears that the katana stab was not effective because of Caboose and his super strength. Caboose would laugh in happiness. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his stomach. His intestines spilled out, frightening the rest of the group although Takako and Smith were aware of that. Kayano stared at Caboose in disbelief and amazement because of his super strength. Smith ran to Caboose's side, put his arm on top of his shoulders and carried him to the rest of the group. Afterwards, he glared at Kayano for almost killing his superior. Takako joined in and pointed the M1911 pistol with silencer at her head. Kayano frowned.

"So... tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Takako growled

"I'm not telling."

"Do you want to die?"

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Takako, stop. Julia's here to talk to Kayano." Smith ordered

"Ok. You are lucky that he's here to stop me. Otherwise, you would not be as lucky." Takako warned

"Bite me." Kayano taunted

Takako reacted by punching her in the face. Takuzo, Takashi and Naomi had to restrain her from hitting Kayano more. Julia walked up to Kayano and glared at her for nearly killing someone that they have no idea about despite that it's Caboose: The man that they need to kill.

"Kayano, why?" Julia asked

"I only did it for you!" Kayano replied

"For me? When does almost killing Michael help for me?"

"He was flirting at you!"

"He was actually trying to help me! Unlike you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You left my brother and my friends to die in this place! Why did you do that?"

"They don't need us! I just want to be with you!"

"Tyrone is out there, worried about me!"

"I don't care about your fucking brother! I care about you!"

"Are you saying that you only care about me instead of your brother?"

"Yes!"

Everyone else excluding Caboose glared at her with disgust. Caboose wondered why she said that. Smith reminded him that she only cares about Julia instead of Julia's brother and friends. Caboose, finally realizing what he said, joined in and glared at her but not before he winced in pain. Smith ordered the rest of the group and Julia to keep an eye on her, grabbed a medical kit from his supplies and applied to Caboose's injuries. Caboose, who was lying down on the ground just behind the group, was counting stars, much to Smith's relief. He removed his armour and the top half of his skin suit to apply pressure to the wound on his stomach. He then grabbed his intestines and shoved it back inside his stomach, which disgusted the rest of the group. After that, he stitched the wound to close it up and prevent from bleeding. Satisfied with his handiwork, Smith grabbed Caboose and lied him down on a gas supply tank but realized that Kayano disappeared during. Apparently, while Smith was fixing up Caboose's wound, she managed to escape by throwing sand at Takako and Julia, floor sweeping the rest and ran as fast as she can. However, she must have alerted the horde. With the horde on Kayano's trail, Smith used this as an opportunity to escape. Takako, Takashi, Rei, Naomi and Takuzo followed suit but they were stopped by Kayano, who came back. Takako pointed the M1911 pistol at her legs and shot her three times in the lower body. Kayano screamed in pain. Smith glared at Takako. Takako glared back. Kayano limped as blood seeped out of her legs due to the bullet holes.

"You have to help me! Those things are coming straight at me!" Kayano begged while limping. The Zombies ran faster due to the scent of Kayano's blood

"Why the hell would we help you? You tried to kill us!" Takako shouted

"I- "

"John, let's leave her to die." Rei interrupted her

"No. We'll let Julia decide. She's her girlfriend. It's up to her." John disagreed

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you want Kayano Kozuki to be spared or be left for the zombies?"

"I... "

"You better make the right decision, babe!" Kayano shouted in happiness, much to everyone's dismay.

"I'm sorry. Kayano, I've decided to leave you."

"WHAT?!"

"I've been thinking and I've decided that I'm going to leave you here. You'll see what it feels like to be left alone when you left my brother alone with my friends."

"I... That was just a joke! I was kidding!"

"Judging by your tone, you were serious. I'm sorry, Kayano but it's over."

"Between us?"

"Yes. It's over between us. We're through."

"No... No! Don't do this to me! I'm the one that you love!"

"Sorry but it's my final decision. Goodbye, Kayano."

"But- "

"Bye."

Kayano would scream before Julia ran win Smith and the rest of the group. The Zombies ran up to Kayano. She tried to escape but a female zombie with short dark blue tackled her by the waist and she landed on the ground. The zombie grabbed her neck and stared at her with hate-filled eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Kayano asked

The zombie responded by biting Kayano's neck. She screamed in pain as the zombie moaned in ecstasy. Her red eyes glowed as she savoured the bite. Kayano tried to fight back but the strength of this unusual female zombie was too much for the former girlfriend of Julia. Kayano screamed for the third time before the zombie bit the over side of her neck. She then chewed on her arms, shoulders, stomach, legs and waist. As she chewed on her flesh, her appearance changes a little bit. She even became more human as Kayano begged her to stop. The zombie refused and ripped her arm off. Kayano would let out a scream of horror before she drew her last breath due to the amount of blood that she lost. The zombie that killed her moaned as her body changed dramatically. Hey eyes are no longer red and her skin has gone back to its original colour. She gasped at her original appearance.

"Whoa. I'm no longer a zombie. That's something! Let me guess. What is my name... think... oh! My name is Toshimi Niki. I was a student at the same school as Takashi, Rei and Hisashi. I was also friends with Misuzu Ichijou." Toshimi said

"Hmm... where am I?" Toshimi asked herself

"You are at a gas station." Smith replied

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant John Andersmith. How do you do, Lady Toshimi?"

"How did you- "

"You called out your own name."

"Oh..."

"Now. Tell me what happened with you and Kayano."

"I was a zombie."

"A zombie?"

"Yeah. I was because my friend Misuzu left me behind to die."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Now. Explain to me what happened."

Toshimi explained that she was a zombie before she encountered Kayano. She then told him that she was feasting on her flesh and it managed to turn her back to human again. John was surprised but understood what she was talking about.

"So... you were biting on Kayano's flesh and somehow, it turned you back to human." John said

"Yeah. That's it."

"Alright. Toshimi Niki, do you want to join our group?"

"What? You believe me?"

"Yep. 100%. Now. Are you with me?"

"Yes. I'm with you."

"Thanks. Toshimi Niki, follow me." Smith finished as he ran off

Toshimi followed Smith and ran to the group. They were waiting at the end of the street that is close to the ramp. When Smith showed her to the group, Takashi, Rei, Takuzo and Naomi were shocked that she was a survivor of the school incident but after explaining them why she's alive, they decided to keep her in the group. With the group in larger numbers, Caboose and Smith are getting stronger.

"Now. Captain, where are we going?" Smith asked

"Maybe we should check the bridge that has the bus stationed on it." Caboose replied

"The bus? Where?" Takuzo asked

"There." Caboose replied, pointing to the bridge.

Everyone else looked at the bridge. They were shocked that it's still standing with Shido, Shizuka and the rest of the bus group. However, they were attacked by a large group of zombies.

"Caboose, we should rescue Shizuka. She's on that bridge." Smith suggested

"How are we going to get there? It's at the other side of this ramp." Takako asked

"We just have to think of something. Does anyone have a great idea?" Smith replied

"Oh! I got an idea! What about if I use my strength to throw you guys to the bridge?" Caboose suggested

For once, Caboose actually had a good idea. The others agreed with his plan so they decided that Caboose should throw Rei and Takashi to the bridge first. Takako and Toshimi go next, Takuzo and Naomi go after them and Smith and Julia go last. Caboose will run as fast as he can to the ramp and jump. It may be a risky idea but it's worth it. The rest agreed with him. It's time for Operation: Rescue Shizuka and the rest of the gang!

To be continued...

Chapter 3 Part 1: True Love of the Dead – Rescue at the Bridge and Seeking Shelter

Chapter 3 Part 2: Arrival of the Colonel – Sarge and his friend's arriving in Love Hina!

A/N: That is it for the second chapter of A Time in the Universe. Adam, Keiko, Kayano, Devin, Marcus, Joey, Tyrone, Tanya and Julia are my O.C's for this story just like I added Ji as my O.C for my other story, X-Ray and Vav & Destiny. It looks like Rei and Julia have taken a liking to Caboose. I guess that Caboose may have a harem after all but it'll change as the story goes. I'm not sure. You get to decide if Caboose will have a harem.

Kayano's dead but is she? You'll have to find out as the story goes on.

Here are the official teams so far. The teams will have more members as the story goes. Since Julia and Toshimi joined the heroes in this chapter, I'll add them as members of Caboose's group.

Caboose's Group

Michael J. Caboose

John Andersmith

Takako Suigara

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Takuzo

Naomi

Toshimi Niki

Julia Yahiro

Sarge's Group

Sarge

Emily Grey

Dick Simmons

Katie Jensen

Keitaro Urashima

(Continued)

Wash's group

David Washington

Lavernius Tucker

Antoine Bitters

Carolina Church

Kaname Chidori

Sosuke Sagara (I think.)

(Continued)

Matthew's Group

Matthews

Lopez

Frank Dufresne

Dexter Grif

Revy

(Continued)

Revived Charon

Seryu

Cao Shuang

Kayano Kozuki

Universal Alliance

Vanessa Kimball

Jason Cunningham

Masaki Ichijou

More will be added to any of these teams as the story goes. The next chapter will be split in two parts because I forgot to include Sarge when he travelled to the world of Love Hina. The next two-part chapter will be in the second arc and it'll go like that until the entire story ends. In celebration of Red vs. Blue Season 15, Dylan Andrews, the main protagonist in the season, and Jax Jonez, her cameraman, will be added in this story but they will not appear until when they reach the world of The Fruit of Grisaia.

As for guest characters from other franchises that does not involve anime, I'm going to let you decide on who shall I put in the story. However, it has to be a character from a horror movie but I can add characters from franchises that were chosen by you. Remember, it has to a character from a franchise other than Anime. Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Meyers, Leatherface, Ghostface, Pinhead (I think), Jigsaw and Ash Williams are exceptions but they will not be added unless you requested it a lot. IF you want someone else besides the people I mentioned or that I've confirmed, PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 3 is going to be a two-part special so prepare for the ride of your life. I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1 - True Love of the Dead

A Time in the Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Author Note: Chapter 3 is a two-part special because of Sarge arriving in Love Hina. However, this will be a short part of this chapter so I apologize for this short chapter.

Previously on A Time in The Universe

 _After leaving the bus, Caboose, Smith, Takako and the rest were looking for supplies but Rei was upset at Caboose for leaving the bus with no hesitation. Takashi and Smith fought each other although Takashi punched him first. After the fight, Smith told him about his experiences with war and how he was inspired by Caboose's optimistic personality. With the tension over, Caboose, Smith and the rest walked to the Gas station but they were unaware that a group of thugs were hired by Seryu and Cao Shuang to kill the two heroes. One of the members, Tyrone Yahiro decided to leave the group in fear of his sister's wellbeing. Julia tried to reason with him but Kayano Kozuki, Julia's girlfriend, informed the rest that Julia only needed her instead of the rest of the group. That angered the rest of the group as Tyrone begged Julia to stop but Kayano, being a Yandere, left them to die in the outbreak although Tyrone felt guilty for failing to protect his sister. Tyrone took over as leader of the group after Kayano's defection and decided to search for his sister in a city gone horribly wrong._

 _Meanwhile, Caboose's group arrived at the Gas Station. Everyone excluding Takashi and Rei found supplies that can help them to survive the outbreak but Rei snapped and, in an emotional wreck, lashed out at the pair for leaving the bus. Rei then revealed that she was in love with the lovable idiot, much to Takako's dismay. Suddenly, Kayano and Julia showed up and fought Smith, Caboose and the rest of their group. As Kayano and Smith fought against each other, Caboose managed to cheer up Julia. Kayano then faced off against Caboose by knocking Freckles away, which angered the lovable idiot. Caboose obviously won but Kayano, in desperation, stabbed Caboose with a katana. Afterwards, Kayano engaged into a heated conversation with the group as a distraction for Kayano to escape. However, she alerted the horde in the process. She desperately tried to ask them for help but Takako injured her, forcing the others to leave her behind under orders from Julia. Kayano tried to escape but a Zombified Toshimi Niki attacked her and chewed on her flesh. Toshimi then ripped Kayano's arm out of the socket, killing her in the process. However, Toshimi was revived from the dead due to unusual consequences. With Toshimi back from the dead, Smith found another member of their group. The group found Shizuka and the rest of the bus group, trapped on the bridge, surrounded by a large horde of zombies. Caboose, in a rare moment of knowledge, planned that he should use his superhuman strength to throw them across to the bridge. Will Caboose's plan work?_

 _That's all coming up on A Time in the Universe..._

Chapter 3 Part 1: True Love of the Dead – Rescue at the Bridge and Seeking Shelter

Caboose's idea was simple: Throw the others to the bridge and jump via the ramp. However, he was worried that he may at least kill one of the members in his group so he decided to take off his armour for less damage. As he removed his armour, he was met with a lot of stares from the others excluding Smith, who shielded his eyes. The rest stared at him with wide eyes. It turns out that Caboose is extremely strong. Takako, Rei and Julia stared at him with dreamy eyes as they stared at his body. He was packed with muscle; A lot of muscle for a man of his age. Takashi and Takuzo looked down in jealously because of Caboose's size.

"Captain, why did you remove your armour?" Smith asked, curious

"Well... I don't want to hurt any one of these nice ladies because of my strength." Caboose innocently replied. Takako, Rei, Julia and Toshimi blushed pink as he said that. Naomi just laughed while Takashi and Takuzo glared at Caboose for calling them girls but who can blame him? It's Caboose.

"That's actually a good idea, master." Freckles agreed

"Yeah. It is. I don't like hurting ladies except when they provoke me." Caboose said to him

"I see. Sir, we should go with the plan."

"Agreed. Rei! Takashi! You're up first!" Smith agreed

"Us?" Rei and Takashi asked in unison

"Yes. Rei and Takashi, Caboose will throw you to the bridge but we better hurry. They won't last long." Smith replied

"Right."

"Ok."

"Alright. Captain, do your thing."

"OK!"

Caboose grabbed Rei and Takashi, aimed at the bridge and threw both figures across. Rei and Takashi screamed in fear due to Caboose's strength as they skyrocketed at lightning speed. They would arrive at the bridge with minor injuries with Rei landing next to Shizuka and Takashi landing straight at the bus. The others except Smith realized that this wasn't exactly a good idea but it was the only idea that can work. Takako and Toshimi were next. Caboose grabbed Takako and Toshimi by the waist and, like a javelin, threw them across. Both did the same thing as Rei and Takashi by screaming but this time, Takako landed right next to Saeko, who was defending Shizuka. Toshimi landed close to Saya, who wondered why she was skyrocketing from one point to the other. Takuzo and Naomi were next. Just like Takako and Toshimi, Caboose grabbed them and threw them straight across. This time, Takuzo managed to kill one of the zombies by using himself as an ongoing bullet. Kohta immediately praised Takuzo for replicating a bullet. Naomi wasn't as lucky. She landed next to the bus, where Shido and his group were hiding. Due to the force of her landing, their cover was ruined. Shido wondered who would send someone to their doom but decided to ignore it. Finally, Smith and Julia were the last pair. Caboose grabbed the pair and threw them with no hesitation. Smith and Julia landed next to Shizuka and proceeded to defend her from the zombies.

"Sir. It's our turn." Freckles said

"Ok! Freckles! Let's go!"

'Yes, sir!"

Caboose ran as fast as he can to the ramp and jumped with all of his strength. He jumped very far to the bridge, surprising everyone including the zombies. When Caboose landed, Shido glared at the lovable idiot for returning to the rest of the group. Yamada, Tsunoda, Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Kazu and Shizuka stared at the lovable idiot, realizing that he has come to rescue them. Shido, however, decided to confront Caboose. Caboose just smiled and proceeded to kill the rest of the zombies, ignoring Shido. The others from Caboose's group excluding Smith protected Shizuka and the others while Caboose and John attack.

"Sir, are you ready?" Smith asked

"Yes! I'm ready! Are you ready, Freckles?" Caboose replied

"Yes. I am. Captain, let's kill some zombies." Freckles informed

"Ok!"

"Alright. Smith, make sure that you defend Captain from the back. Sir, I'll tell you where to shoot."

"Ok."

"Ok! Freckles, when we finish, I'll treat you!"

"Treat me? Thanks, sir."

"Aw! Freckles! Let's go!"

"Right. Smith, are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Caboose, Smith and Freckles charged at the zombies. They attacked with their weapons. It was pure carnage. Blood and Limbs spilled everywhere. The rest stared at the duo with mixed reactions: Horror (Saya, Kohta, and Kazu), Fear (Yamada, Tsunoda), Impressed (Saeko), Hatred (Shido and his group), Amazed (Julia, Takako, Rei, Takashi, Takuzo, Naomi) and Shock (Shizuka). The Zombies were decimated in a matter of seconds. Caboose and Smith smiled in victory.

"Whoa..." Takashi said in amazement

"I agree." Takuzo agreed

"He's amazing." Rei swooned

"That's why I love Michael-kun." Takako joined

"Same here." Julia agreed

"Wow... "Naomi smiled

"T-t-they killed so m-many." Saya stuttered

"Saya, calm down. It's ok." Kohta comforted

Kazu just said nothing.

"I'm impressed; especially the blond idiot." Saeko smiled

"I'm in s-shock!" Shizuka shouted

Shido and the rest of his group glared hatefully at the duo before they were stopped by Takako, who pointed her M1911 silencer pistol at Shido's head. Shido glared at her. She reacted by hitting him with the pistol. Shido glared angrily at Takako for hitting a person of his calibre. Takako ignored him and ran to the duo.

"Michael-kun!" Takako shouted in joy

"Eh? Takako's calling me?" Caboose asked in confusion

"Yes. I believe that she's impressed with our skills." Smith replied

"Oh... ok."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that I'll turn into one of those baddies that we killed."

"Oh... Right. I'm sorry, sir."

"What? What are you sorry for? I'm confused."

"I'm sorry for letting you get bitten. As your favourite officer, I was supposed to protect you from danger."

"That's right. Captain, how long do you have before you turn into one of them?" Freckles agreed

"Um... I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah... hehe... my bad."

"Dammit... Smith, how long have you been with Caboose since you arrived in their world?"

"Ten hours ago."

"Shit..."

"Freckles, what's wrong?"

"He's been infected for eight hours. In a zombie outbreak, people that get bitten will turn in a matter of minutes. Caboose, however, doesn't turn into one after getting bitten for ten hours."

"I think it's because of his super strength."

"Super strength?"

"Yes. He is physically strong. Since he was bitten, his strength is being used as a cure for his bite mark."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... master is strong."

"I know but that doesn't mean that he will survive for long. We have to find a cure for him before he turns."

"Right." Freckles finished

"Freckles! Smith, can I get Freckles now?" Caboose asked

"Sure. Here you go." Smith replied

"Thanks!"

"Michael-kun... "Takako muttered, scaring the duo.

"Oh! Takako, I didn't know that you were there the entire time."

"John, is it true?"

"True about what?"

"Caboose going to turn into one of those zombies. Can that happen?"

"Well... I'm sorry, Takako. It's true. Captain Caboose doesn't have long left unless we find a cure."

"There is no Cure!" Shido shouted at them. Takako glared angrily at Shido but Smith told her to ignore him. She agreed and walked back to Shizuka, who was shocked that Caboose is infected. Shido grinned cruelly and walked to the duo. The others from Shido's group followed him. Smith glared at him in response. Shido just laughed.

"What the hell do you want now?" Smith asked, irritated

"I'm talking about that there is no cure for this horrible place. You, of all people, should understand." Shido replied maliciously

"I do but we have to try. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's a load of bullshit. In the real world, it's all about Survival of the Fittest. I couldn't even care less about your worthless and weak captain."

"How dare you?! Take that back! Shido, you did not just say that to him!"

"How about... No! Your captain's dead weight because of his bite mark. You may want to put him out of his misery so that humanity will be saved."

"No! I won't! Captain Caboose is one of the best leaders that I've served in! How dare you say those things about him?!"

"It's true. Michael's infected and it won't be long until he turns. If he turns, do you want to save him?"

"Yes! As part of his unit, I'll protect him at all costs! I don't care if you spew up lies! I won't let you manipulate me into killing my superior officer!"

"You are fucking unbelievable- "

Smith wasted no time in punching Shido straight in the jaw. Shido glared hatefully at Smith for hurting him. Caboose, however, was surprised at Smith. He knows that Smith is one of his soldiers from Chorus but he never expected that he would resort to punching somebody. This confused him. Smith, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Shido for insulting his superior officer. Takako, the others from Caboose's group, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Kazu, Yamada and Tsunoda cheered for Smith while Shizuka smiled. She is also one of the people that don't like Shido.

"Let me tell you something, Shido! You are the one that is fucking unbelievable! You have the nerve to insult Captain Caboose in front of me! He may be infected but I'm not giving up on finding a cure for him! It's called giving a try! You should use that for once! I don't care if Tanuichi, Kawamoto or everyone else agree with you! You should never insult Captain Caboose ever again! You understand?!" Smith threatened

Shido just glared at him in response before deciding that they are done with Smith and Caboose. With a hateful glare from Smith, Shido and his group walked past the duo in disgust.

"Caboose, are you alright?" Smith asked

"Um... I'm confused... what's going on?" Caboose replied

"Hehe... never mind, sir... you'll understand, later."

With that heated conversation out of the way, the duo walked to the rest of the group. The others would congratulate them for standing up to Shido but Takako would run and hug the lovable idiot. Rei and Julia followed suit and due to their combined weight, they managed to knock him down to the ground. Caboose smiled in response while Smith laughed at this comical display.

"That's enough, ladies. Caboose is fine. You can get off of him now." Smith told them while laughing.

They got off of him because of Smith's orders. Smith then realized that their group has gotten more members, which would be a problem for the group. He also realized that they have to find shelter for the group. He looked at the sky. It was starting to rain.

"Alright. Listen up. We need to find shelter." Smith ordered

"Shelter?" Takuzo asked

"Yes. Judging by our current predicament, we have to find shelter quick before the zombies get us." Smith replied

"I agree. We must find shelter." Saeko agreed

"What? How are we going to find shelter?" Kazu asked

"Wait!" Caboose interrupted

"Sir, what is it?"

"I found shelter."

"Shelter? Already?"

"He can't find shelter that fast. It's impossible." Saya stated

"Where is it?" Smith ignored her, earning a glare from Saya

"Right there."

Caboose, using his hand, pointed to something across the bridge. It was a two story house that has a balcony, windows and cars. Saya stared in shock because of Caboose's quick discovery of shelter.

"Sir, good job!" Smith praised

"Is that a compliment?" Caboose asked

"Yes. It is."

"Oh... Thanks!"

"Hehe... Caboose, you surprise me."

"I know. It happens all the time."

"Hehe..."

"How the hell did he manage to find shelter that fast?" Saya asked

"It's Caboose. He's like 'God's way of Compensating.' You might as well get used to it. His luck may be the only way for us to survive this outbreak." Smith replied

"It better. Otherwise, this will be your fault."

"I see. Thanks for the warning, Saya."

"You don't deserve to call me by my first name! Call me Takagi."

"Ok! I'll call you Takagi! Does that satisfy you?"

"It does."

"Ah... Takagi, you disappoint me."

"What?! I wasn't even- "

"You are just disappointing. Sir, let's go to the house. We'll use it as our shelter for the night."

"Ok!" Caboose shouted happily

"Right. Everyone, let's go." Smith finished

Everyone followed Smith's orders and walked with the duo to the house for today...

The safe house

After spending two hours running away from the Zombies, they arrived at the Safe House. Caboose and John opened the door to the house. When they went inside, they were amazed at the interior of the house. Smith, Caboose, Takako and the rest all gathered in the lounge with a flat screen TV.

"Right. Everyone. Relax. We'll leave in 0400 hours." Smith said to them

"Um... what?" Takako asked

"I mean that we leave in 4AM. That way, we get enough sleep and rest for tomorrow." Smith replied

"Oh. BTW. John, what's the time?" Takuzo added

"It's 7AM. That means we have at least 21 hours before we leave. That gives us enough time for us to relax and rest for tomorrow."

"Really?" Saya asked, irritated

"Yes. Don't get grumpy with me, Takagi. We can call this a safe house for now." Smith replied while glaring at Saya, who returned the glare.

"This is a horrible idea."

"Hey. Everyone's tired, Takagi. This will be our safe house for now."

"At least we don't have to fight zombies."

"Yes but we have to move tomorrow."

"Fine... I'll agree with you for now."

"That's the spirit, Takagi."

And so, Caboose, John, Takako and the rest of their group have finally found shelter for them to live in. It's only temporary but when tomorrow comes, they will have to prepare themselves for surviving in this outbreak. All that matters is everyone is safe from the horrors of what this outbreak has created. Saya still doesn't trust them despite that John punched their least favourite teacher in the jaw for hurting the lovable idiot. However, she realized that the trio of Caboose, John and Takako can only mean one thing. It's the power of bonds. Surely... Takako only met them before the duo was sent to High School of the Dead but judging by the way she was acting, she was acting like an overprotective mother of Caboose. Smith was acting like Caboose's father for some reason. That's when she realized that the trio are acting like a family. Saya thought about her family and wondered if they are ok. Her mother and father were nowhere to be seen during the outbreak and she is getting worried. What happens if her parents were killed during the outbreak? If her fears were true, John, Caboose and Takako may have to watch out because if you mess with the bull, you get the horns. That sentence if referring to Saya and her wrath against the trio if she finds out that her mother and father have perished in the outbreak. The rest may be safe for now but tomorrow will change for the group... And it involves a little girl named Alice, whose father has been killed by fellow survivors residing next door... This is the beginning of the end for the trio...

To be continued...

Chapter 3 Part 2: Arrival of the Colonel – Sarge and his friend's arriving in Love Hina!

Caboose's Group

Michael J. Caboose

John Andersmith

Takako Suigara

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Takuzo

Naomi

Toshimi Niki

Julia Yahiro

Kazu Isshi

Shizuka Marikawa

Saeko Busujima

Kohta Hirano

Saya Takagi

Yamada

Tsunoda

Shido's group

Kouichi Shido

Tanuichi

Kawamoto

Kurokami

Yuuki Miku

Sarge's Group

Sarge

Emily Grey

Dick Simmons

Katie Jensen

Keitaro Urashima

(Continued)

Wash's group

David Washington

Lavernius Tucker

Antoine Bitters

Carolina Church

Kaname Chidori

Sosuke Sagara (I think.)

(Continued)

Matthew's Group

Matthews

Lopez

Frank Dufresne

Dexter Grif

Revy

(Continued)

Revived Charon

Seryu

Cao Shuang

Kayano Kozuki

Universal Alliance

Vanessa Kimball

Jason Cunningham

Masaki Ichijou

A/N: This is the end of Part 1 for Chapter 3. Sorry about it being short. I only made it short because of the second part. The second part will be longer than the first.

Now... onto the serious stuff...

You see. My way with writing is different because I have a habit of repeating the same words over and over and over again. It's bad and I don't want to disappoint you guys.

Before I remade the prologue and the first chapter, I made Caboose weaker in this story by giving him a disease, creating a rivalry with Rei and making him weak in front of everyone else. Here are some examples

The Prologue shows him being scolded by Kimball about being positive after Epsilon's death. Here is an excerpt of Caboose and Kimball's conversation from the original copy

"I know. Carolina wants to protect you from other enemies."

"Ok. Why does she want to protect me?"

"Because… she doesn't want you to die in front of her like her last person she loved."

"Wait… Kimball, what do you mean about this?"

"I'm trying to say is that she cares deeply about you and if you vanish or disappear, she's going to be devastated."

"I see. Carolina wants to prevent me from being reckless. However, being reckless is what I do. It was the reason why The Blood Gulch Crew succeeded in various objectives!"

"Caboose, don't take this seriously but what will happen if all of your friends die because of your mistakes?"

See? That's an example of a weaker Caboose. I only did that because I thought that Caboose and Kimball should engage into a conversation that would change him forever but that only made it worse. The conversation didn't happen in the remake because I don't want to turn Caboose weak again.

Now... let's talk about Rei Miyamoto.

She was one of the people that changed in comparison to the current version. In the original, I've made Rei into a cold-hearted individual that show's no remorse to carefree people like Caboose. For the remake, I turned her back into her canon counterpart but with some differences. Here is an excerpt of the conversation between Rei, John, Takuzo and Takashi in original form.

" _Leave him. I don't want an idiot here." Rei replied_

" _Who? Michael or John?"_

" _Michael. I don't like his positive attitude. He thinks that it's just a game to him when innocent lives are at stake. Takashi, Takuzo. Leave him to die."_

" _What?! That's my captain! You can't just leave him behind!" John added_

" _I can! Takashi! Do not let Michael or Shido on this bus! I don't have to deal with a carefree man child and the guy I really hate so much!"_

" _Rei. What did Shido and Michael do to you?" Takashi added_

" _You don't want to know. Shizuka, don't let them in! John can stay here if he refuses."_

" _I won't go with you if you can't let Captain Caboose in the bus, young lady! You can't be in charge! You are outranked!"_

" _Are you fucking serious? What does rank have to do with it?"_

" _Because! Captain Caboose is one of the wisest persons that I have served and if you disagree, we are going to have a problem!"_

" _I don't care! Get inside the bus!" Rei finished_

Now... here's the remake of the conversation between Rei, John, Takuzo and Takashi...

" _Rei? What are you looking at?" Takashi asked_

" _Nothing. I was just looking at that man." Rei replied_

" _Who? Michael or John?"_

" _Michael. He reminds me of someone."_

" _Private Rei, are you comparing Captain Caboose with Shido?" John added_

" _Um... Yeah. I think so."_

" _Rei, don't compare Michael to Shido. He's a nice man. A little too childish and insane but he makes things less boring." Takashi added_

" _I know. It's just that he looks similar to a certain someone."_

" _Who? Hisashi?"_

 _Takashi and Rei were silent after that question. They were also speechless that John knew what his name was._

" _Oh. You lost someone. I'm sorry... You should go inside, Private Rei. Forgive me for my insolence." John apologized_

" _That' s ok, John. I'm sorry for that as well. Hisashi is dead. Let's just leave it at that."_

The only difference between the original conversation and the remake is that Takuzo doesn't say anything.

Now... let's go to Chapter 1. This was originally Rei's big role in the story. In the original, I wanted to test something. What if Rei remembers Caboose from before? Yes. It was a horrible idea but it's something that I came up with when I was writing this story. I can't show you what exactly happened in the original because we are moving on with the next character.

Kawamoto is next.

She has received a major demotion in the remake because of what I turned her into. In the Original, I turned her into a lustful, horny and emotional woman that loves Caboose so much. It was nerve-wracking for me to write her because I thought that Kawamoto acted like that in the anime

Chapter 2 originally had a rape scene where Kawamoto violently raped and killed Caboose. That was an extremely graphic scene that I wrote. I even hesitated to write it in fear of fans getting angry at me for turning Caboose into a weak and helpless character. I changed it because I was afraid of receiving backlash for my treatment of Caboose. I like that character in Red vs. Blue but the way I treated him in the original copy made me realize that I fucked up in the worst possible way. I don't want to hurt the lovable idiot but the original story proved me otherwise. Oh well... I'm going to show you the rape scene that was removed in the remake. Be warned: this can get graphic as fuck:

Kawamoto dragged him to an undisclosed location. She stared at Caboose with lust in her eyes.

"Michael, are you listening?" Kawamoto asked

Caboose tried to say something but he was tied next to the chair. He groaned as he cut his chain with his pocket knife with no luck.

"Don't escape, love! I want to make babies with you!" Kawamoto shouted before she grabbed the pocket knife off of him and jabbed it into his neck. He screamed in pain as blood spilled out from everywhere. Kawamoto giggled happily at his reaction as he tried to pick up the blood that he spilled but he accidentally slipped on his own blood.

"Michael-kun! I want to take your virginity away!"

"Why… Kawamoto?"

"Because… I am in love with u!"

"What?"

"I know! Isn't that great?"

"NO... ITS NOT… You are a mean lady!"

"A mean lady who's in love with you!"

When she said that sentence, Caboose felt his eyes drop down. He was getting tired, due to him bleeding to death.

"F…Freckles…Help…me." Caboose groaned

"Your friends can't save you… You are mine… we are alone…. Time to take your virginity…"

Caboose passed out from the amount of blood that he lost at the hands of Kawamoto… However, Kawamoto wasn't done with him yet…

Afterwards...

"Michael-kun, you spilled blood for me? That's wonderful since I took your virginity away."

"Augh… Kawamoto…Please…"

"You want me to stop? No. This is more fun. I already took your virginity. What shall I take next?"

"Please… You're bleeding from the inside… No more…"

"I'll take your jugular vein."

Kawamoto grabbed the knife and jabbed it into Caboose's for the second time. He screamed in pain as she jabbed it multiple times before she removed the jugular vein out of his body. He held his neck before he lied down on the floor. Kawamoto smiled at his reaction. Caboose was dying and Kawamoto is killing him by the second. She showed the jugular vein and drank the blood from it. She gulped happily as the blood was delicious for her taste, mostly due to the fact that Caboose is kind-hearted and childish at the same time.

"That's it. Michael-kun, repeat after me."

"R…Re…Repeat…"

"I love you."

"I… Love…"

Caboose passed out again due to Kawamoto's extreme brutality on the soldier.

See? I told you that it was graphic as fuck.

I removed some bits from the original because Sarge and Grif actually had a role in High School of the Dead but I've decided that they should be in a different universe in the remake.

Takako Suigara is the only character to have appeared in the remake. This was due to the original story. The original prologue only had Caboose, John, Kimball and the rest of the Federal and Republic Alliance. I watched the Another anime series and believe me, she is different than her story counterpart. After some brief consideration, I've decided that she should be a main protagonist in A Time in the Universe. I also spared Takako from death because I figured that she should receive a second chance to redeem herself.

With the characters that received changes taken care of (Most of them), I'm going to give you an update on the storyline.

Caboose, John and Takako will leave High School of the Dead when they reached the Takagi estate. I don't want to send them back easily but each arc lasts up to seven chapters only so they will be there when they rescue Alice. The rest of Caboose's group will stay behind in Chorus but at least Rei will join them for their journey in Love Hina. I only wanted each group to have at least four members. I'll switch the fourth member as the story goes until the story ends.

The second arc will take place during the events of Love Hina. I have to choose what episode that they will be in but that will wait until the first arc is completed. I've also added that Keitaro Urashima will be in Sarge's group because of the first episode.

Full Metal Panic, Black Lagoon and The Fruit of Grisaia are confirmed by me. They are next three worlds that Caboose, John and Takako will go to. The rest have yet to be confirmed by me or by you guys. Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z and Naruto were considered but they will not be in the story because they may be overpowered. Someone requested that One Punch Man will be the sixth world. It's actually not a bad idea. I'll think about it for now.

Ok... now that the serious stuff has been taken care of, I'll finish this.

Part 2 will cover the events of the First Episode of Love Hina so Sarge better prepare for what lies ahead. Otherwise, he'll suffer the wrath of the female tenants of the Hinata Apartments.

That is it for me. Part 2 will be released soon. Take care and keep on reading for the future!


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2 - Arrival of Sarge

A Time in the Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Author Note: The second half of Chapter 3 takes place during the first episode of Love Hina just before Keitaro encounters Naru in the hot spring. Sarge and the rest of his group will be making their appearance right now.

Personal Note: I'm sorry for the delay with my other stories. I've decided that I should focus on this story first before I continue on the others but Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders, The Curse of the Blood Gulch Crew and X-Ray and Vav & Destiny will be on hold for now.

2nd Personal Note: I may miss at least half of this term of school in Australia because school started 2 weeks ago over there. I'll be back in Australia at the 17th of May so during that time, I'm going to at least complete the first arc of A Time in the Universe.

Now... here's part 2 of Chapter 3. The events of part 2 will be different than the first episode of Love Hina so enjoy the show.

PORTAL VORTEX

Sarge, Emily, Dick and Katie screamed in fear while they were speeding through the portal vortex. Apparently, they realized that running through portals are not a good idea or in Sarge's case, the worst idea that he has ever done.

"Sarge, what are we going to do?" Simmons asked

"I don't know. Ask Dr. Grey!" Sarge replied

"Me?" Emily asked

"Yes! Do you have any ideas?"

"Well... we just have to wait until we see a white light."

"What white light?"

"There! Straight ahead!"

Just as Emily predicted, they saw a white light. The light shone brighter as they were covered with the glow of the light.

"I can't see!" Simmons shouted

"Captain, hold on to me!" Katie shouted

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok."

Simmons held on to Katie as the light shone brighter and covered them with the light. It's time for their latest challenge: surviving in the Hinata Apartments with Keitaro and the female residents...

HINATA APARTMENTS – Hot Springs Bath

Keitaro Urashima was swimming across the hot springs. He was enjoying the comfort of the springs with him alone.

"Awesome... Hey... If I can ask my grandma if I can stay here, I don't have to worry about getting a job." Keitaro said to himself.

Little did he know is that there was a blue and white light shining down on the middle of the bath. He looked up and freaked out at the size of the bright light.

"Ah! What is that?! Is it a ghost?! Aliens?! Demons?!" Keitaro panicked

"Ahhhhh!" A group of voices screamed

Keitaro panicked again and tried to get out but he then realized is that there may not be aliens. The voices were human. As he stared at the light a team of four people came out of the light, landing in the water. Keitaro finally had the courage to leave the hot spring bath and hid behind a rock. Obviously, he was scared of his life. He looked up from the rock and noticed that there were four people with futuristic armour.

"Hey... Sarge, where are we?" A maroon coloured soldier asked

"I think that we are in the place that Masaki was talking about." Sarge, the bright red soldier, replied

Keitaro wondered who this Masaki was that they were talking about but his thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. The four soldiers gasped as Keitaro stared at the group.

"Sarge, we have to hide!" Simmons whispered

"I know! Let's hide over there!" Sarge agreed, somehow alerting the person who opened the door. Left with no other options, the group were forced to hide. Keitaro prayed that they don't go to his hiding spot. It worked at first but eventually, Sarge found the rock that Keitaro was hiding behind from. Keitaro panicked and tried to find another spot but the other spots were taken so he had no choice but to stay behind. His plan went horribly wrong as Sarge stood behind him in surprise.

"What the... who are you?" Sarge asked

Keitaro screamed and landed backwards. His scream alerted the person inside the springs. Sarge facepalmed and tried to get him back but the figure already found them. He realized that there was a girl looking at him. She has long light brown hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a towel. Keitaro and Sarge just laughed nervously before the woman screamed for help. That alerted Simmons, Emily and Katie, who got out of their hiding spots but they were spotted by the woman, much to everyone's surprise.

"Kid, you should run." Sarge warned

"Why?!"

"She's coming for you. That's why."

"She's coming for you as well!"

"Oh. Shit... Run!"

And so begins the wild goose chase... Sarge, Keitaro, Simmons, Emily and Katie ran for their lives as the light brown haired woman chased them around the apartments with unrivalled fury. They even encountered a woman with short silver hair and a foreign little girl, wearing army clothes, who controls miniature tanks. For once, Sarge was impressed at the foreign girl for the tanks but that doesn't stop the group from running in fear. The foreign little girl then set off all of her tanks outside of the apartments, sending the group to a nearby tree. Everyone groaned in pain. When they stood back up, the light brown haired woman and her friend glared at the group deadly for causing chaos in the apartments. The foreign little girl came back with an army of little tanks. Sarge cursed under his breath. They were surrounded.

"Fascinating! You two should go to my psycho analysis one day!" Emily praised. She ended up touching the woman's breasts after her sentence. That earned her a punch that sent her back inside. Surprisingly, Emily came back up and stared at her in awe. The woman that punched her was shocked that a woman was able to survive her infamous punch. The only damage is that she shattered her helmet. With her helmet shattered to bits, the group stared at her with wide eyes. She has black hair with purple highlights near the tips, black eyes and a smile that can kill everyone.

"Ow... that was fascinating. How- "Emily said

"Wait! How did you survive my infamous Naru-punch?" The woman interrupted, shocked

"What is going on here?" A feminine voice asked them

All eyes were darted to the source of the voice. She was a young woman with short brunette hair, brown eyes and was wearing a long brown jumper with grey white shorts, brown stockings and white sandal shoes. She was also wearing an apron.

"Keitaro. You're here. Why are you half naked?" The woman asked him

Her response was Keitaro running up to his relative and hugged her in fear. He even called her Aunt Haruka, much to everyone's shock.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro shouted happily

Bam! Haruka elbowed him in the head in response.

"It's Haruka. Call me that." Haruka said to him

"Ow... "Keitaro groaned in pain.

"Right. Everyone, come inside. I'll explain."

And so, everyone went inside so that Haruka can explain why Keitaro is here in the Hot Springs but she also told Sarge to explain why they were here in the apartments. This may take a while...

THE MEETING

After they went inside, Haruka introduced the trio of girls to Sarge, Emily, Simmons and Katie. When she finished introducing the trio to the group, Sarge immediately praised Su for her invention of miniature tanks, which made her happy. Kitsune just smiled at the group for other reasons. She was actually planning to con the group into giving money for her alcohol. Naru, however, was not happy with the addition of Sarge and Simmons. Apparently, the group and Keitaro found out that the Hinata Apartments were strictly for girls only. To make things worse, Emily groped her breasts on purpose so she has a grudge against the insane doctor for being a pervert. After the girls introduced themselves, it was Sarge's turn. Sarge then explained that they were from a different universe. He left out the part about the war and their adventures from Blood Gulch to Chorus but he did tell them that they are soldiers. Haruka finally understood what they meant about being in another universe.

"So, let me get the straight. You four are from another universe... "Haruka told him

"Yes. We are." Sarge said

"You also told us that you were sent to protect us from evil. Is that correct?"

"Um... yes?"

"Well... That's all I need to know."

"Wait! You believe us?"

"Yep. So... what's your name?"

"My name is Sarge."

"Sarge? Do you have a last name?"

"No. It's only Sarge. That's it."

"Ok... moving on. Who's next?"

"I'll go. My name is Richard Simmons. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Simmons introduced himself

"Good. Next."

"Hello! I'm Katie Jensen. I'm a Lieutenant in the military and... um- Ack! Gah!" Katie tried to introduce but she ended up choking on her spit. This disgusted everyone except Haruka, who was concerned and worried.

"Katie, are you ok?"

"No... almost- Ack! Ah! That's better. I just choked on my spit."

"Ok. Finally. You."

"Oh! My name is Doctor Emily Grey! I'm a doctor, an archaeologist and I have an IQ of 240. You can tell me anything." Emily introduced to everyone

"Ooh! Are you a doctor?!" Kitsune asked

"I am. Why?"

"Are you rich?!"

"Not really but just rich enough to make you satisfied."

"Ooh! A doctor in our house! We'll be able to make some money!"

"Ooh! Looks like you need a psycho analysis! Conning me earns you one from me! Haha!"

"Eh? How did you- "

"I have an IQ of 240! Don't think that you can trick me with conning me into giving you money! Hehe!"

Kitsune, realizing that she wasn't bluffing, decided to keep her mouth shut because her plans were thrown out the window by someone with an extremely high IQ of 240. That angered Naru, who realized that she just purposely hurt her best friend. She was held back by Haruka in order to avoid collateral damage. Sarge, Simmons, Keitaro and Katie gulped in fear as a result. Emily just smiled malevolently and giggled softly to herself.

"Well... It looks like that Naru will be psychologically analysed earlier than Kitsune!" Emily shouted happily.

"What?! You will never analyse me, you perv!" Naru shouted angrily

"Hey! Why does she get to be analysed first?!" Kitsune angrily asked

"Ooh! What's psychology? IS it yummy?" Kaolla asked, curious

"To answer your questions: Naru, I'd like to see you try! Kitsune, she punched me first so she gets to be analysed first! Su, I'll tell you when you are older!" Emily happily replied while retaining her malicious smile and tone.

"Why are you going to analyse Naru, Emily?" Keitaro asked

"Well, she punched me from a tree to the front of this house so I've decided that she should be analysed first! I also wanted to perform experiments on her body because punching someone from one point to another seems physically impossible!" Emily happily replied. Keitaro shuddered at her tone. It sounded happy but at the same time, there was a malevolent, violent and insane tone to it. Naru glared angrily at Emily and tried to confront her but Katie stopped her before she can inflict more damage. Naru relented and backed away, much to Kitsune's relief.

"Well... I have 2 announcements. The first one is that Keitaro will be the manager of the Hinata Inn because Hinata left the Inn to his care. The second is that Sarge, Simmons, Katie and Emily will be staying at the Inn until further notice." Haruka announced

The 2 announcements surprised everyone: especially Keitaro, who was shocked that he's the current manager of the Hinata Inn. Kitsune hesitantly smiled and laughed nervously because she was aware of Emily and her malevolent attitude. Su, on the other hand, was excited that she has more friends to play with. Sarge smiled at the foreign girl in response. Naru, however, was extremely infuriated because 1: Keitaro, Sarge and Simmons were boys and 2: Emily is dangerous, a pervert and insane. Her thoughts were interrupted by Haruka, who cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok. Now... I'm going to decide who should sleep in one of the girls' room. Let me see... Sarge, you will be staying with Su. Simmons, you will be staying with Kitsune. Katie, you will be with Keitaro and Emily, you will be with Naru until Motoko comes back." Haruka organized. Naru groaned in response. Emily just smiled and giggled softly.

"Wait! Who's Motoko?" Sarge asked

"She's one of the tenants in the Inn. You haven't met her yet so I'll introduce her to you guys when she comes back." Haruka replied

"Oh! Hehe... does she practice kendo?" Emily asked malevolently

"Emily, how did you know- "Naru tried to say

"I have an IQ of 240. Hehe... Naru-chan, don't say that I know about your friend." Emily interrupted

"D-d-don't call me Naru-chan! Only Motoko can call me that!"

"Oh! You are blushing, Naru-chan! That gives me another reason to examine you! Hehe..."

"Ok... you are seriously freaking me out! Haruka, you have to replace her with someone else! I can't live with her!"

"Naru, it's only temporary until Motoko comes back."

"Fine... Emily, we'll be the best of... friends." Naru hesitated while clenching her teeth

"Oh! Thanks, Naru-chan!"

"Whatever."

"Dagnab it! Emily, don't scare women like her!" Sarge scolded

Emily ignored him and smiled again. Kitsune wondered if she's crazy, intelligent or just fooling them.

"Does she do this all the time?" Kitsune asked

"Yes. She's crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Yep. While we were in the military, we found an enemy by the name of Zachary Miller."

"What happened?"

"Well... Haruka, can you cover Su's ears. She's underage."

"Oh. Ok."

Haruka covered Kaolla's ears in fear of losing her innocence.

"So... what happened?" Kitsune asked

"When he refused to cooperate with us, she showed him her surgical equipment inside our base. After that, we can hear screams coming from the base... and (Gulp)... we heard Dr. Grey singing a song during the time that he screamed. Everyone was scared except for me because I don't really get scared easily." Sarge explained

"Sarge, did she actually do all that?" Keitaro asked

"Yes. When she came out of the base, she told us that his name was Zachary Miller, a former soldier in the military and is currently a fugitive. What surprised us is that she actually killed the poor bastard by chopping him up into lots of pieces. She even took pictures as proof."

"What?! Why would she do that?!"

"He was a fugitive. He was responsible for the deaths of almost every soldier in the Federal Base so she killed him out of revenge. She revived him afterwards."

Everyone else except Katie, Simmons and Su were shocked and scared that one person can inflict severe damage to someone, referring to Zachary. Emily just smiled in response. Naru backed away from her as Haruka removed her hands on Su's ears. It turns out that because of that story; they should never infuriate or mess with the crazy doctor. Otherwise, they'll suffer the same fate as Zachary.

"Whoa... she is scary." Keitaro muttered

"Yes. She is but you might as well get used to it. She's with us."

"Ok! Now that everyone's recovered from that traumatic explanation, let's show them around the apartments. Naru and Kitsune, you are tasked with guiding Sarge, Simmons and Emily. Su, you have to guide Katie." Haruka ordered

"What?! No way! You can't pair us with that psycho!" Naru argued

"Hey! I'm doing this because they needed a tour around the apartments! If you don't agree with me, here's the door!" Haruka argued back

"Wait! You are kicking me out?!"

"No but I will if you refuse! Keitaro may be the manager but it is up to him if you can stay here!"

"But- "

"Naru, just do it. Emily may be insane and dangerous but she doesn't have a place to stay. Just like Sarge, Simmons and Katie."

"Fine... C'mon, Kitsune. Let's get this over with."

With an angry huff, Naru ordered the three and walked away. Kitsune followed suit in fear of messing with Emily. Su happily ordered Katie to follow her as she was guiding. Keitaro was worried that someone else may find out about the three soldiers and the crazy doctor.

"Haruka, what are we going to do? What if someone finds out about us keeping them for safety?" Keitaro asked worriedly

"Well... you just have to wait and see." Haruka replied

"Ok. I'm just certain that someone's watching us from a distance."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure that will not happen."

"Why?"

"Because... We'll protect them... with our lives."

"I don't know what you meant by that but ok. That's explanatory."

"Kei, why don't you rest in your room for a while? I'll be in the tea shop, working."

"Ok, Aunt Haruka- OW!"

"Hey. Call me Haruka."

"Ow... sorry."

"That's ok. I'll be in the tea shop. If you want to talk about something, come to me."

"Ok. Thanks, Haruka."

"Take care, Kei." Haruka finished

Haruka left Keitaro alone, walked outside and walked to the tea shop. As she walked, she felt a strange presence coming from behind her. She turned around. It was a light blue light.

"What's a blue light doing here?" Haruka asked herself

"Hey! Can you hear me?" The voice called out

"What?"

"I said: Can you hear me?!"

"Um... Yeah... I can hear you. Loud and clear."

"Good. Listen. You, your nephew and the tenants are in grave danger."

"Grave danger? What are you talking about and how did you know about my nephew or the tenants?"

"I can't explain right now. I'll tell you when I send you to Chorus."

"Chorus?"

"Yep. It's our headquarters."

"What? What are you-"

"Never mind. I'm sending you there now."

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm using the light to send you to our base."

"What are you do- Argh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Haruka vanished into the blue light... Well... what will happen to Haruka? I'll tell you later... right now, let's continue on

Naru, Kitsune and Su showed the four soldiers around the apartments. They showed them the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, outside and the hot springs. Naru told Simmons and Sarge not to enter the bath with other girls such as herself and Kitsune. Katie was allowed in but Emily was strictly forbidden to use the hot springs, mainly due to her being dangerous, violent, and insane and a pervert. Emily ignored her and walked straight inside the bath. Naru pulled her back. With an angry huff, Naru ordered the rest of the group to follow her so she can show them the rooms. Kitsune followed her lead. Now... let's check on Su.

On Su's tour, it's less dramatic than Naru and Kitsune's tour. Su just showed Katie around the house with no troubles, hassles and issues. Katie smiled along the way as Su happily showed her the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, outside and the hot springs. Afterwards, she showed her their rooms, much to her surprise. Apparently, Su's room was a jungle in one room.

With everyone finished, Sarge, Simmons, Katie and Emily went to their assigned rooms.

KITSUNE' S ROOM

Simmons stared at her room with disgust and wide eyes. There were alcohol bottles lying everywhere. To make things worse, the room smelled like alcohol mixed with vomit. He wondered if Kitsune is a heavy drinker. Otherwise, she may be a female Grif but without the compulsive eating. He covered his mouth in fear of smelling the mix between alcohol and puke

"Jesus, Kitsune. Why does your room smell like Alcohol and Puke?" Simmons asked her

"I drank a lot of Sake this one time. For the puke... well... hehe... I forgot to clean it up." Kitsune replied

"You never clean your puke?!"

"Well... I do... It's just that I forget on some occasions."

"Ew! Disgusting! Kitsune, I'm going to clean up your filthy room! Excuse me!"

"Hey! My room's not filthy!"

"Correction: It is! When was the last time you cleaned your room?!"

"Um... two months ago."

"That's worse! You should clean your room often!"

"Eh? What's the freaking big deal?"

"Cleaning your room is vital in order to stay clean and healthy. If you don't clean your room, you'll end up as a slob."

"Have you ever met a slob?"

"I'm friends with one!"

"Oh. Good point."

"Dammit... Kitsune, tell you what. I'll clean your room tomorrow. That way, you won't have to complain about me cleaning up your mess."

"Oh? You will do that?"

"Yes. One question though: How old are you?"

"I'm- "

"You know what, don't tell me that. It's best if you don't tell me."

And that, Simmons decided to clean her room tomorrow. He was aware that Kitsune may plan something but ignored it and left her room so that he can go to the bathroom for his usual break. Kitsune smiled and walked to Keitaro's room with a smile on her face...

NARU'S ROOM

Naru stayed away from Emily as far as possible while she was setting up the mattress from her bed. Emily waited patiently for her bed as Naru finished with the pillows.

"There. Emily, your bed is done." Naru said

"Oh! Thanks, Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me Naru-chan!"

"Hehe... you are perfect for analysis! Hehe..."

"What? Don't do that!"

"I'll get started right now!"

"How are you- "

Emily already set up her stuff, much to Naru's disbelief. However, her look of disbelief soon turned into a look of horror when she looked at her stuff. There was... well... I don't want to explain it but it's pretty gruesome, horrifying and dangerous. Naru's face turned white as Emily smiled maliciously.

"So... Naru-chan. What are we going to talk about today... hehe." Emily said in a malevolent tone while walking to Naru.

"What?! No! Don't come any closer!" Naru shouted in fear

Emily ignored her and walked straight to Naru. Naru tried to leave her room but Emily prevented her from leaving. Realizing that Emily was serious about examining her, she threw a punch at her. She blocked her punch. Naru was shocked that someone was able to block her punch.

"Hehe... Naru-chan, don't do that... I'm here to analyse you!" Emily said to her

Naru would scream in horror as a result. I don't want to explain it further... let's just move on to Su's room.

SU'S ROOM

To be honest, Sarge was amazed at what her room looked like. There were trees everywhere, a lake and hammocks for them to sleep. Sarge wondered how one person fit trees and an entire lake into one room. Su happily smiled and showed him where he was sleeping.

"This is where you are sleeping! It's not much but it's worth it!" Su happily shouted

"Thanks. I haven't even slept in a hammock before. What's it like?" Sarge asked

"Well... it goes like this...!"

Su explained him how sleeping in a hammock feels like. When she finished, Sarge was interested in sleeping in a hammock, much to her excitement

"That's about it!" Su finished happily

"Wow... Su, I would like to sleep in a hammock."

"Really?! You would?!"

"Why not? It's interesting."

"Yay! You agreed with me!"

"I sure did... hehe... "

"I'll show you my inventions tomorrow!"

"Wait! You are an inventor?"

"Yes! I am!"

 _Hmmm... An inventor. Hehe... she can build me the perfect tool for inner punishment on Grif! Haha!_ Sarge thought

"Can you build me something?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Ok. How about tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Hehe..."

Sarge smiled evilly, confusing Kaolla but she decided to ignore him. Let's check on Katie and Keitaro...

KEITARO'S ROOM

Keitaro and Katie stared awkwardly to each other. It turns out that Keitaro is not a Tokyo U. Student.

"So... you are not a Tokyo U. Student?" Katie asked

"Yeah. I failed twice. I'm studying for my third attempt. If I fail, I'm not giving up." Keitaro replied proudly

"Wow. That's something."

"Yeah."

"Hey... Kei, I need to show you something."

"Yes. What is it?"

Katie removed her helmet and placed it on the table. Keitaro stared at her in shock as he looked at her without the helmet on. She has black hair that goes to her shoulders with maroon tips, black eyes and red lipstick. She also had braces inside her mouth. Despite the braces, Keitaro blushed at her looks.

"Whoa... "Keitaro muttered

"Kei, this is what I look like. I may be a nerd but in reality, I am beautiful. I don't want people to find out that I'm actually gorgeous because boys may ask me out and girls may get jealous of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You know... you are the first one since Palomo not to have asked me out."

"Who's Palomo?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Oh. Ok."

"Kei, what are you so nervous about?"

"Well... the fact that you are living in my room. What if Naru finds out that you are in here? She may turn me into a living pulp when she sees me with you."

"Blame Haruka. She's the one that put me with you."

"Oh. Good Point."

"Good point about what?" Kitsune asked, smiling

"Oh! N-nothing!" Both of them shouted in surprise

"Hm... Katie... Keitaro... what are you talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah! Nothing, Kitsune!"

"Oh! I see that you said the same word together. Do I smell love in the air?"

Keitaro and Katie blushed at Kitsune's question. Kitsune smiled in satisfaction and decided to deceive them.

"So... I've to tell you something." Kitsune said to them.

"Yes, Kitsune." Keitaro allowed

"Go ahead." Katie added

"Thanks... "

"Kitsune, what's wrong?"

Kitsune grabbed both Keitaro and Katie's hands and stared at them with dreamy eyes. Keitaro and Katie stared at her in confusion, unaware of Kitsune's true purpose.

"I've been telling you that I've been infatuated by the both of you. IT all started with the laundry room." Kitsune confessed, secretly smirking

Kitsune was going to use Kei's hand but she decided to use Katie's hand to touch her breasts. Katie stared at her in shock.

"What the- Kitsune, what the hell are you doing?!" Katie shouted. Kitsune smiled in victory.

"Heh... that's one month's worth of rent that you owe me." Kitsune revealed, surprising both of them

"Wait... what?"

"Hehe... If you cop a feel, I'll owe you one month's worth of rent. IF you don't- "

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I'm talking about- "

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!" Naru screamed. She must have found out about Kitsune inside the Manager's Room. She, in her usual reaction, was unaware of Kitsune's scheme so she confronted Katie and Keitaro. What surprised them is that Naru was covered in bandages. Kitsune ignored her appearance and continued on her plan.

"Naru! You finally came! These two! T-they grabbed my breasts. Saying, "Do you like it here? How about there?" Kitsune lied while fake sobbing

"What? I didn't do that! You grabbed my hand and used it to touch your breasts!" Katie shouted

"Let's go, Kitsune!" Naru ordered

Kitsune smiled at them, realizing that she succeeded in deceiving them. Katie glared at Kitsune while Keitaro stood there, speechless. Naru turned around and glared at the both of them.

"Kei, you are a pervert! Katie, I thought that you are ok but I was wrong! You are just as bad as him!" Naru coldly threatened before walking out, unaware of Emily watching them with a malevolent smile. Emily followed her and confronted Naru again, much to her dismay.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" Emily asked

"Ah! Emily, don't do that!" Naru shouted

"I've heard that you threatened my friends like that... ooh... that's not good."

"What does it matter? They are perverts! Like you!"

"They didn't touch your friend's assets on purpose. Kitsune obviously planned it the whole time."

"You weren't even there when that happened!"

"You weren't there as well, Naru-chan!"

"Whatever. Just keep these two, those men and yourself away from me, Kitsune, Su, Motoko and every single woman in Japan! I don't want perverts taking over the country!"

"Ooh! You are sexist towards men! Fascinating!"

"What!? I'm not sexist!"

"You are also hostile! That's another reason why I should analyse you!"

"What the- No! No way! I'm not letting you touch my body!"

"See? You hate almost everyone!"

"I don't have almost everyone! Stop smiling!"

"You are! Judging on how you react towards men, you once had a relationship with your teacher. Suddenly, the teacher left you while you were in highschool to focus on Archaeological! Poor you! You have your heart broken because of him!"

"What the- How did you know that? I didn't tell you about that!

"You don't have to tell me anything! Remember, Naru! I have an IQ of 240.

"Dammit... I forgot about that."

"That's your loss, Naru-chan! Now, if you excuse me. I have a patient to analyse."

"What patient?"

"You."

In one motion, Emily knocked Naru out, lifted her on her shoulders and walked to Naru's room, where her surgical equipment is. This is not going well for Naru...

UNIVERSAL ALLIANCE HEADQUARTERS – Chorus

Ever since Caboose, Sarge, Wash, Matthews and their friends have left Chorus to separate dimensions, Kimball, Masaki and Jason moved quickly. First, they planned to find people that are important to their alliance. Masaki managed to find Kinzie from the Saint's Row dimension and sent her to Chorus. Jason found Dean Winchester from the Supernatural dimension and performed the same thing as Masaki. Kimball tried to find someone but she was left with nothing. When Kinzie and Dean arrived, they explained to them that Caboose and Smith were sent to High School of the Dead due to someone using a portal device. They also told them that Sarge, Wash, Matthews and the rest were sent to find the duo and bring them back. Dean and Kinzie understood the situation and agreed to help them. Kinzie decided to act as the objective expert while Dean decided to train other men and women from different anime dimensions to defend themselves.

A Few days later, Vanessa found the third person needed to help them. It was Haruka Urashima. Kinzie then informed her that she was from the Love Hina dimension, surprising her. Apparently, she was the aunty of the protagonist: Keitaro Urashima and she currently own the Hinata Tea Shop. Vanessa ordered her to locate Haruka and send her to Chorus before she comes back after talking to Dean. When she came back, Kinzie found Haruka and sent her to Chorus.

"Kinzie how's the portal going on?" Vanessa asked

"Well, Kimball. I've managed to send this Haruka from her dimension to here." Kinzie replied

"I see."

"What? Don't I get a thank you?"

"I'll thank you when this entire mess is over."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Seriously?"

"Fuck... you are worse than the president."

"Unlike the president, I am serious, hardworking and confident."

"Whatever. You are still worse than the president."

"Bite me."

"That's better."

"You know, Kinzie. I'm surprised that your leader has become president of the United States. Kinzie, what did he do to earn the right to lead a country?"

"Well... he saved earth from some fucking psychopath from destroying Washington D.C. I think that's the reason why."

"Really? No election?"

"No, Vanessa."

"Your universe is so confusing and interesting."

"You're interested?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll tell- Wait! Can you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's Haruka. She's here."

"Haruka? She's here?"

"Did I stutter? Yes! She's here!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka screamed

Haruka appeared within their very eyes. She looked around. She's no longer at the Hinata Inn but she's at some base inside Chorus.

"Where am I?" Haruka asked herself

"Haruka Urashima." Kimball said to her

"Eh? Who are you?"

"My name is Vanessa Kimball. This is Kinzie." Kimball introduced

"Hello. I'm Kinzie." Kinzie introduced herself

"What's going on?"

"You are at Chorus. I'll explain why you are here."

Vanessa then explained why she was sent to Chorus. She also told her that their worlds are in danger from someone that sent Caboose and Smith from their universe to another anime universe that is in danger: High School of the Dead. Haruka understood what's going on. She realized that Keitaro, her nephew, the tenants and everyone else that she knows are in grave danger.

"So... Haruka, are you with us?" Kimball suggested

"Yes. I am."

"Welcome to the Universal Alliance. I'll inform Masaki, Jason and Dean that you are with us."

"Wait! I need to check on Kei! I need to make sure if he's ok!"

"She's right. If we keep her here from her universe, it'll alter the original timeline." Kinzie agreed

"Ok. Haruka, we'll send you back. When you are finished with what you are doing, we'll send you here."

"Right. I just need to look after Kei before I leave."

"Ok. You can leave at any time."

"Right."

"One more thing before we send you back."

"What is it?"

"When Caboose and Smith arrive in your world, keep an eye on them. You never know what lies ahead during their journey so I want you to keep an eye on them. They may be older than you but you might as well get used to it." Kimball finished

Haruka nodded as Kinzie opened up the portal and sent her back to Love Hina. Kimball smiled. All is going according to plan...

To be continued…

Chapter 4: Rivals of the Dead – A Father's promise

Caboose's Group

Michael J. Caboose

John Andersmith

Takako Suigara

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Takuzo

Naomi

Toshimi Niki

Julia Yahiro

Kazu Ishii

Shizuka Marikawa

Saeko Busujima

Kohta Hirano

Saya Takagi

Yamada

Tsunoda

Shido's group

Kouichi Shido

Tanuichi

Kawamoto

Kurokami

Yuuki Miku

Sarge's Group

Sarge

Emily Grey

Dick Simmons

Katie Jensen

Keitaro Urashima

Naru Narusegawa (Temporary)

Kitsune Konno

Kaolla Su

Wash's group

David Washington

Lavernius Tucker

Antoine Bitters

Carolina Church

Kaname Chidori

Sosuke Sagara (I think.)

(Continued)

Matthew's Group

Matthews

Lopez

Frank Dufresne

Dexter Grif

Revy

(Continued)

Revived Charon

Seryu

Cao Shuang

Kayano Kozuki

Universal Alliance

Vanessa Kimball

Jason Cunningham

Masaki Ichijou

Haruka Urashima

Kinzie

Dean Winchester

A/N: Chapter 3 is officially completed. It took me at least two to seven days to finish Chapter 3 because 1: I fell asleep, 2: I forgot and 3: I have to get the first episode of Love Hina from my phone. I've only skipped the ending because I ran out of ideas. Trust me. If you watch an anime and forget, you'll probably have those side effects.

However, Love Hina will continue when the first arc is completed so don't worry about being left out for this. I can write as much as I can. Just trust me.

Well… I've added Kinzie from Saint's Row and Dean Winchester from Supernatural as two of the guest characters in this story. Kinzie is tasked to send objectives for the groups and Dean will play a role in the story. They'll be in Chorus until the entire situation is over. There will be more guest characters coming up soon so PM me if you have a character from a universe besides anime. Remember, I'll only accept at least five, depending if I can write them.

Sorry about Dean not receiving dialogue. I only did it for Kinzie.

Now… here's an update on the worlds that they will be in. The prologue doesn't count for Chapter count.

WORLD 1: High School of the Dead – Chapters: 2.5/7

WORLD 2: Love Hina – Chapters: 0.5/7

WORLD 3: Full Metal Panic

WORLD 4: Black Lagoon

WORLD 5: The Fruit of Grisaia

WORLD 6: One Punch Man

WORLD 7: Garden of Words

WORLD 8: RWBY

WORLD 9: Yuru Yuri

WORLD 10: (UNKNOWN DATA)

WORLD 11: Dynasty Warriors (Wu Zhang Plains)

I've decided to add One Punch Man because one person suggested it to me so One Punch Man is confirmed. Garden of Words may be an anime movie but I loved the plot and its characters so Garden of Words will be the 7th world. RWBY is already the 8th world so no needs to remove it. Yuru Yuri…. Hmm… can I do this one? Why not? I still need to find the anime to suit the 10th world. If you have any suggestions for the tenth world, I'll put that into consideration. Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Gintama, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Toriko and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure will not be part of the story. Bleach and Sword Art Online may return for Season 2 but I'm not sure yet. The eleventh world is different. That's the final arc of the story. Cao Shuang, Seryu and the rest of Revived Charon will appear in the Wu Zhang Plains arc.

One more thing… I'm excited to announce that A Time in the Universe will return for Season 2! That's right! Season 2! It's pretty early to announce it but I said screw it and announce it anyway. This time, the new protagonist will be Dylan Andrews from Red vs. Blue Season 15. The worlds of Season 2 are from Anime but only two are from video games and one is from a reality game show. I'll give you a hint. Total Drama and that show are similar to each other. Right now, here are the confirmed worlds for Season 2. I'll change them if you don't like it. You can decide what worlds will be confirmed for Season 2.

Season 2: Dylan Andrews

WORLD 1: Ouran High School Host Club

WORLD 2:

WORLD 3:

WORLD 4:

WORLD 5:

WORLD 6:

WORLD 7:

WORLD 8:

WORLD 9:

WORLD 10:

The reason why I put ten instead of eleven is because Season 2 may be harder to write than Season 1.

Now… here's a description of Season 2. WARNING: Spoilers ahead.

 _It's been six weeks since Michael J. Caboose, John Andersmith and Takako Suigara saved humanity, the timelines and the universes from Revived Charon by defeating Cao Shuang, Seryu and Malcolm Hargrove. They also managed to eliminate the plot disorder from every universe that they went through. However, a new threat emerges from the remains of Revived Charon and is planning to destroy everything that Michael, John and Takako have worked for. As the Universal Alliance struggle to save Michael, John and Takako's achievements and works, Dylan Andrews, a reporter that did an article on the Reds and Blues, was chosen as Michael's successor and is tasked to save everyone from the new threat. Dylan must use her new skills and abilities to save the Universal Alliance from this new, dark and dangerous threat but who is the true threat and will she suffer the same effects as Michael, John and Takako six weeks ago?_

I'll write the Prologue for Season 2 but that's what I'll do for the new season until Season 1 is finished. Season 2 will be in 2018 or 2019 if I take longer to complete Season 1.

Alright… That's it from Me! Chapter 4 will be released tomorrow. I'll see you next time so keep reading!


	6. Chapter 4 - Rivals of the Dead

A Time in the Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Author Note: Chapter 4 will cover the events from after the bridge to Alice's rescue so if you haven't watched the anime, spoiler alert.

Warning: This chapter will get dark, graphic and lemon so don't read this if you are under the age of 17... Or skip this chapter if you want... review me if you have some problems with this chapter.

Before I get started on this chapter, let's answer some reviews... well... I've only have two from one person but at least they are reviews. The others are from Last Year or at the start of this year because of my original and my remake.

* * *

 _RandomManGaming: One does not simply 'Trade punches" with Caboose. One ouch should knocked her out_

Me: Kayano is strong but not at the level of Caboose. You see... Kayano's strong due to her Yandere tendencies. She uses that as adrenaline. That's the reason why she stabbed Caboose with his katana that somehow managed to damage his armour.

Caboose, however, is strong by itself. Watch Red vs. Blue Season 13 Episode 9. Santa, the AI construct named by Caboose, was astonished at Caboose due to the extended amount of gravity that he added. Caboose didn't even notice it but that's an example of Caboose's strength.

As for Kayano, I'll add a backstory for her some time later this year so you can understand why Caboose and Kayano traded punches with each other.

If you ask me that Kayano, the woman in my story, is Kayano from Assassination Classroom, I'm going to say this. Kayano is my O.C!

 _RandomManGaming (Again): You know they wear under suits right?_

Me: That's actually a good point. While I was busy writing Chapter 3 Part 1, I forgot to mention that Caboose and John wear under suits but at least I've mentioned it at the beginning. The rest was just pure luck, I guess.

* * *

With the reviews over, let's get on with Chapter 4. Arc 1 is almost complete...

Oh! One more thing! This fanfic has reached up to 600 views. Thank you for your support!

* * *

Previously on A Time in the Universe.

 _Caboose, John, Takako and their allies found Shizuka and the rest of the bus group, trapped and surrounded by a large group of Zombies but it was too far from their location. Caboose, using his strength, grabbed Takako, Toshimi, Takashi, Rei, Takuzo, Naomi, Smith and Julia, and threw them to the bridge one by one. Caboose then used his combined speed and strength to jump across from the ramp to the bridge. Caboose and John decided to defend the group as the Zombies charged straight at them. With their advanced weaponry, they easily decimated the large group of zombies, much to everyone's amazement... but... they still need to find a cure for the lovable idiot. It's been ten hours since Caboose was bitten by a zombies and time was running out. Shido tried to use this as an opportunity to manipulate and destroy the duo but it backfired when John punched him in the face. With his plan gone down the drain, Shido and his group walked away from the duo, aware of their bond._

 _With the rescue of Shizuka and the others, their main concern is finding shelter. Caboose surprised everyone by finding shelter pretty quickly, much to Saya's disbelief. Saya then warned John that if they mess up, he'll be the one to blame. John took that warning as a sign of what lies ahead for the trio and their friends._

 _Meanwhile, Sarge, Simmons, Katie and Emily arrived in Love Hina, causing chaos around the apartments. During their stay, Emily surprised and shocked everyone by foiling Kitsune's plan of conning the crazy doctor, knowing that Motoko practices kendo and found out about Naru's love life, much to Naru's disbelief. As they settle in the Hinata Inn, Haruka was sent to the Universal Alliance Headquarters in Chorus by Vanessa Kimball, the general of the Federal Republic Coalition, and Kinzie Kensington, a member of the Saints. They told her about the others and their current predicament, leading them to recruit her into their army. Haruka agreed to their conditions._

 _With Sarge in Love Hina and Caboose in High School of the Dead, Kimball's plan is already in motion but the question remains…_

 _Will Caboose, Takako and John survive before their departure from High School of the Dead?_

 _Find out in A Time in the Universe…_

Chapter 4: Rivals of the Dead – A Father's promise

THE SAFE HOUSE – 7:40 PM

It's been 13 hours since they found the perfect shelter for safety. During the time, Caboose, John, Takako, Rei, Takashi, Naomi, Takuzo, Saya, Kohta, Julia, Kazu and Shizuka played a game known as Strip Poker to pass the time. After 25 rounds of Strip Poker, Caboose, Kohta, Julia and Kazu were the only ones that didn't lose any of their clothing. John lost his armor, Takako lost her singlet and T-Shirt, Rei lost her school top, Takashi lost his school pants, Naomi lost her school shirt and pants, Takuzo lost his school jacket, Saya lost her glasses, school uniform and belt, and Shizuka lost almost every single piece of clothing up to her bra and panties. Saya grumbled to herself as she glared at the people that never lost a piece of their clothes. Let's look at the amount of Poker Chips that they have

Caboose – $60'000

John – $40'000

Takako – $25'000

Rei - $16'000

Takashi - $24'000

Naomi – $50'000

Takuzo – $25'000

Saya – $10'000

Kohta – $35'000

Julia – $70'000

Kazu – $10'000

Shizuka – $20'000

It's Round 26 on Strip Poker and the blinds are $20K - $30K. The small blind goes to Takuzo for the $20K while the big blind goes to Julia for the $30K, leaving Takuzo with $5'000 and Julia with $40'000 left. The pot is $50K. Rei goes first as part of the dealer.

Rei checked her cards. She has a 2 of Hearts and a Diamond King.

"I'll raise by $5000!" Rei shouted

Takashi goes next. He checked his cards. He has a Diamond Ace and a 5 of Clubs.

"I'll call!" Takashi shouted.

He added $3'000 on the pot.

Naomi folded after getting a bad hand.

Takuzo added $5K on the pot.

Saya used all of her chips in an attempt to make other people fold. It didn't work as Kohta added $10K in the pot.

Julia raised the pot by $20K, forcing Kazu to fold his hand.

Shizuka added all of her chips in the pot.

Caboose raised the pot by $5K while John added $2'000 into the pot. Takako raised by adding $10K in the pot. The pot is now $100'000 with everyone determined to win the big pot. The five cards have been shown. Julia smiled while Saya sighed in defeat.

"Ha! Two Pairs!" Julia shouted in victory as she showed them her cards. Saya groaned in response, realizing that she lost again. As she pulled the poker chips in, Shizuka, surprisingly, stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so fast, Julia. Look at my cards. It's a Royal Flush." Shizuka stated. She showed her cards to everyone. It was a King and a Queen. Since that the five cards have a King, Queen, Jack, Ace and 2 in one, Shizuka has won the pot.

"Yes! I win! The pot is all mine!" Shizuka cheered in victory. Everyone else excluding Caboose, John and Takako groaned as the ditzy nurse has somehow managed to win big. John checked the time. It was 7:30 PM.

"Hey… How long did we play Strip Poker?" Takuzo asked

"I think that we played for 6 hours." Smith replied

"6 hours?! We've played that long?!"

"Yep. We played for that long."

"Shit… time goes fast."

"I know. I think that is enough of Strip Poker for today."

"What?! I haven't even lost!" Takashi complained

"Sorry, Takashi. We'll continue our game next time." Smith comforted. He got up and walked to the coffee table.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up. We only have 9 hours until we leave so I want you guys to wash up. After that, you can do whatever you wan- "Smith started

"Hey! Smith, Michael, Takako, Julia, Rei, Takashi, come here! You have to see this!" Toshimi interrupted

"Toshimi, what's going on?"

"The world's gone to hell. That's why. Look at this."

John, Takako, Caboose, Julia, Rei and Takashi walked to the TV in one of the spare rooms. They looked at the TV. IT was a news report from a News Station.

 **THIS JUST IN: A ZOMBIE OUTBREAK HAS ERADICATED MOST OF TOKONOSU CITY.**

 **YOSHIKI: Good evening. My name is Yoshiki Morikawa from New Japan News and welcome to our 7:30 lineup.**

 **I've just received an update about the status of TOKONOSU CITY, a city gone to hell.**

 **Apparently, there was an uprising between the survivors of the Outbreak and the Police. What started as a minor scuffle, it went horribly wrong with the Police killing nearly all of survivors that were involved in the uprising. Prime Minister Kei Yuki stated that there are plans for firebombing the entire city, just like the Willamette and the Fortune City Incidents but we have no idea if it's official yet.**

 **Our reporter, Yui Takahashi is here at the location of the horrible massacre. Yui, take it away.**

 **YUI: Thanks, Yoshiki. Just twenty minutes ago, a large group of survivors protested on this bridge, demanding to be rescued. The police responded by mercilessly killing most of the large group with their guns. I'm talking to Sergeant Andre Wakaba, who is part of the police. Sergeant, how did this happen?**

 **ANDRE: It happened because people are panicking about this outbreak. We tried to convince them to wait until we can make sure that everyone is fine but they didn't listen. Originally, I gave the order to take them to a rescue facility but the army rejected my offer and mercilessly killed most of the survivors, fearing that they were infected.**

 **YUI: What happens now?**

 **ANDRE: Right now, the army is sending eradication units to eliminate everything in this city. Dead or Alive. I don't want to do this but the military are taking severe safety procedures. The best option is for us to wait.**

 **YUI: Is there any exits out of the city?**

 **ANDRE: Sorry. The army blocked every exit because they feared that everyone in the city is infected.**

 **YUI: But there are people-**

 **ANDRE: I'm sorry. The army can't do anything about it.**

 **YUI: Well… Thank you, Andre. That's a good choice of words.**

 **ANDRE: You're welc-**

 **POLICE OFFICER: Sir!**

 **ANDRE: Yes, Takeo.**

 **TAKEO: The zombies are attacking the bridge! We have to do something!**

 **ANDRE: Shit… Takeo, take the reporter and her cameraman, and get them out of here!**

 **TAKEO: Yes, sir!**

 **YUI: Wait! Where are you taking us?**

 **TAKEO: Miss, I'm taking you somewhere safe!**

 **YUI: Ok! Hideki, follow the officer!**

 **HIDEKI: Yes, Yui!**

 **YUI: There you have it! We now know why the police resorted to such violence! Back to you, Yoshiki!**

 **YOSHIKI: Thanks, Yui. Breaking News: We have just received word that the army is planning to eliminate everything in their path. I hope that they know what they are doing because the army will attack and destroy tomorrow so people must leave the city immediately. This is Yoshiki Morikawa from New Japan News. Good night and see you tomorrow for an update on our situation.**

Smith turned the TV off, leaving everyone in shock.

"What the hell? They can't fucking do that! We're still here!" Takashi shouted

"Takashi, calm down. They are following procedure." John comforted

"Fuck that! They are just scared!"

"Hey! Takashi, we can't do anything about it. Even If we try, our efforts will be in vain."

"Fuck… John, do you have any ideas?"

"We have to find the nearest route out of this city."

"How? They blocked all of the exits."

"That doesn't mean that we will give up. I'll think of something later. Right now, we have to worry about our transport. Julia, go and tell the others to wash up. I'll fix the cars."

"Got it." Julia said

"Everyone else, go and wash up in the baths. When you are done, meet me here."

And so, everyone left the room to wash up but they were unaware of an evil presence. It was Seryu and Cao Shuang.

"That fucking Lieutenant! He's ruining my plans!" Seryu cursed

"Seryu, calm down. Do you have any ideas?"

"I ran out of ideas! Cao Shuang, you have to think of something!"

"Sorry. Got nothing."

"Dammit… Hargrove's not going to be happy."

"You got that right."

"Let's go back for now. We'll probably get more allies by then."

"Right."

Cao Shuang opened the portal.

"Ladies first." Cao Shuang said politely

"Hmph. I'm not a lady. I'm a soldier of justice." Seryu rejected

"Just get in the fucking portal."

"Fine."

Cao Shuang and Seryu walked inside the portal and they vanished, gone without a trace…

THE BATHS

While John was fixing the vehicles, the others decided to relax in the baths. The baths were split into two sections: The boys and the girls. Takashi, Takuzo, Yamada, Tsunoda, Kohta and Kazu were relaxing in the boys' side of the baths excluding Caboose, who was nowhere to be found. Takashi wondered where Caboose was before he heard a squeal coming from the girl's side of the baths. The squeal came from Rei.

"What was that?" Takashi asked

Takashi placed his ear on the wall between the boys and the girls… be prepared… this can get dirty…

THE BATHS (GIRLS SIDE)

The girls sat down inside the baths. Rei, Saeko, Saya, Naomi, Toshimi and Shizuka are completely naked. Takako wore shorts to the baths while Julia wore a bandage that covered her breasts and shorts. Rei was currently getting fondled by Saya.

"H-h-hey! What are you doing?!" Rei squealed

"Whoa… Your boobs are perky." Saya said

"My boobs are not! They are like this!"

"I wish I have that kind of rack…. "Takako mumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing! Damm! Rei, don't get mad at me for having bigger boobs than me."

"W-w-what about Shizuka?! She's perkier than me!"

"She's older than us! That's why!"

"Actually, I'm older than the two of you." Julia stated

"What? Julia, how old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old."

"Shit… you are older than us."

"Yep. If you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Julia stood up and walked out of the baths. However, she stopped when Rei asked her a question.

"Julia, why do you cover your chest with bandages?" Rei asked

"Oh! Uh…. Eh... Hehe! W-w-well, I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Julia stammered

"I'm just wondering. You wear a bandage that covers your chest. Are you hiding something?"

"N-no!"

"Well, why don't you show us?"

"She's right. There's nothing to hide. We're all friends. We're right here for you." Saeko agreed

"Oh… Ok." Julia decided

Julia removed her bandages on her chest. When the rest looked at her chest, they were shocked. It turns out that Julia's breasts are somehow bigger than Shizuka, much to her dismay. To make things interesting, Julia's body was covered with scars. Julia sighed in embarrassment as she blushed pink. However, she realized that Rei, Naomi, Shizuka and Saya are staring at her with lust, much to her dismay.

"Um… Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Julia asked

"You are an American." Rei replied

"What?"

"An American. You have big boobs. That counts as an American."

"Eh? W-what do y-y-you mean b-by that?"

"Oh! Nothing."

Suddenly, Rei, Naomi, Shizuka and Saya got out of the bath and jumped on Julia. Julia let out a scream of embarrassment before she was glomped into the ground by the four women. Saeko sighed in irritation, Toshimi blushed and Takako giggled as she was crushed by the four women. She tried to get out but their combined weight completely ruined her attempts.

"Get off of me! Ah! Don't touch me there! Please!" Julia squealed

"Sorry but you have bigger breasts than the rest of us. It's fondling time!" Saya shouted

"Wait! N-n-no! Please! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Julia screamed

Saya fondled Julia's breasts in one quick motion. Julia moaned in response before Rei, Shizuka and Naomi joined in. Julia continued moaning until, in an unexpected turn of events, she saw someone opening the door. She can see dirty blond hair, dark blue and red eyes and has a confused expression on his face. She realized who that was. It was Caboose. Saya, Shizuka, Rei and Naomi stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Saeko, Takako and Toshimi stared in shock.

"Um… what are you guys doing?" Caboose asked innocently.

"MICHAEL!" Rei squealed

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in the girl's baths?!"

"The girls' baths…. I'm lost."

"Are you confused? Didn't you look at the sign?!"

"Well… Yes… I did look at the sign but the boys locked the door… they locked me out… hehe… so… Can I stay with you ladies?"

"What?!"

"Can I?"

"Fine... You can stay here."

"Yay! This is amazing!"

"Don't get too excited… we're letting you in because the boys locked you out."

"Ok!"

Caboose happily walked in and sat down inside the bathtub. Apparently, he forgot to take off his under suit so Takako decided to take his under suit off.

"Michael-kun, can I take you under suit off?" Takako asked

"Ok."

"Thanks."

Takako grabbed his suit and carefully removed his under suit. As she removed it, she blushed heavily about how his suit was tight due to his size. Caboose laughed like a kid as she worked on the suit. When the suit was removed, she threw the suit out of the room.

"Thanks! You are so sweet!" Caboose complimented

The girls awed at the sight of the lovable idiot. Takako blushed at that compliment. After that, Caboose closed his eyes and fell asleep. The girls are doing well…. Now… let's go to the boys' side…

THE BATHS (BOYS SIDE)

"Get off of me! Ah! Don't touch me there! Please!" Julia squealed

"Sorry but you have bigger breasts than the rest of us. It's fondling time!" Saya shouted

"Wait! N-n-no! Please! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Julia screamed

The boys blushed and their noses bled due to them listening what was happening at the girl's side. They can hear moaning coming from the other side.

"Dude… the girls are getting hot and thirsty. I knew that my plan can work." Tsunoda said

"This is a horrible idea." Takashi disapproved

"Don't worry, Takashi. We are living in paradise."

"Living in paradise? That's the problem."

"What do you mean that my plan is horrible?"

"Look at Kohta."

Tsunoda looked at Kohta. Apparently, he fainted due to blood loss and was frothing at the mouth.

"Eh. It's just Kohta. No big deal." Tsunoda ignored

"Says the person who locked the door on Michael. Why did you do that?"

"He got himself lost on his way. It's not my fault that he walked in the wrong direction."

"I see your point."

"Yeah. You finally- Wait! I can hear Caboose."

"What?! Where?"

"Listen."

Takashi leaned against the wall and listened. Tsunoda was right. Caboose was inside the girls' side of the bath.

"Um… what are you guys doing?"

"MICHAEL!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in the girl's baths?!"

"The girls' baths…. I'm lost."

"Are you confused? Didn't you look at the sign?!"

"Well… Yes… I did look at the sign but the boys locked the door… they locked me out… hehe… so… Can I stay with you ladies?"

"What?!"

"Can I?"

"Fine... You can stay here."

"Yay! This is amazing!"

"Don't get too excited… we're letting you in because the boys locked you out."

"Ok!"

"That lucky bastard…" Tsunoda muttered angrily

"Whoa… I never thought that he can do that."

"He's so lucky. Why can't I be with those beautiful ladies?"

"Stop your whining. I think you'll get your chance soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

And so, Tsunoda and Takashi formed an unexpected friendship…. That's so sweet…

CABOOSE'S DREAM

Inside his dream, Caboose was sleeping inside a room: A room filled with kitten posters. As he slept, he can hear a voice calling out to him.

"Hey…"

Caboose continued sleeping

"Hey."

Caboose ignored the voice and continued sleeping again.

"Hey!"

Caboose woke up at the sound of the voice. He looked at the source. It was a young man with brunette hair, black eyes and was wearing a work uniform.

"(Yawn) who are you?" Caboose asked

"What kind of a question is that, Yukie?"

"Yukie?"

"Yeah. Your name. God, do I have to tell you so many times?"

"Oh! My bad."

"Yukie, why do you always forget your name?"

"I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Yukie, we have work today. I have to call in late because you were still asleep."

"I have work?"

"Yes, Yukie. C'mon. We are going to be late."

"Ok… "

Caboose or should I say Yukie, got out of bed and wondered who this Yukie was. He thought for a moment before he realized that he is Yukie. He gasped lightly. Caboose has a second name? That's surprising. Suddenly, he can hear a voice.

"Michael-kun! He's not breathing!"

Caboose remembered who it was. It was Takako.

"Please! Don't die! Michael-kun! Rei, do you know CPR?"

"What? No! I don't know CPR!"

"Toshimi? Naomi? Saya? Saeko?"

"Sorry."

"I don't know."

"I can't do it."

"I wasn't taught how to do CPR."

"Dammit! Julia, do you know how to do CPR?"

"Yes. I do."

A white light showed up from out of nowhere. Caboose shielded his eyes and walked in the light…

BACK TO REALITY

Caboose woke up. He spat out water and looked at his surroundings. He was inside a room, lying on the bed. He saw Takako, Naomi, Rei, Toshimi, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, John and Julia surrounding him while he was lying on the bed.

"Oh… What happened?" Caboose asked

"You drowned!" Takako shouted

"Did I? Whoa! That's amazing!"

"How is that amazing, Michael-kun?!"

"I don't know. I'm just excited."

"Michael-kun… "

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- "

"I know, Michael-kun. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just scared that if you die, all of us will be devastated."

"Oh! Ok! At least you are better!"

"Hehe… Michael-kun, always back on the positive."

"I'm back on the what?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Ok. So… Takako."

"Yes?"

"How did I drown?"

"You were asleep and your head was down in the water. It was twenty minutes ago. I had to get you out of the bath while Julia grabbed John from the garage."

"Sir, are you alright?" John asked with worry

"I'm ok! It's just water!" Caboose happily replied

"Ok, Captain. Just don't sleep and drown again. I don't want you to die before we get out of here."

"Ok!"

"Hehe… everyone else, go and get changed. We'll leave in two hours."

With that, everyone left Caboose alone to recover in one of the rooms. The only ones who stayed were John and Julia.

"John, can I talk to Michael for a moment?" Julia asked

"Sure. Don't take too long. We'll leave in two hours." John replied

John left Julia alone with Caboose, unaware of Julia's true purpose…

CABOOSE AND JULIA

Caboose and Julia sat on the bed, looking at nothing but the floor.

"Michael-kun, I have to tell you something." Julia said

"Oh! Ok! I'm listening!"

"You see. I have scars."

"Scars? What about them?"

"I'll show you."

Julia removed her T-shirt and her shorts, leaving her in her underwear. Caboose studied her body and realized that she has scars scattered around her body. He also looked at her face. She has short black hair with black slanted eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Oh! That's just some scars! It doesn't matter!" Caboose comforted

"It does, Michael. I was in a training camp 6 years ago. They were strict so they trained me to become a soldier: A child soldier. Can you imagine what it feels like to be trained by psychotic people?"

"Honestly, I can't really imagine."

"I was there for 4 years. Those 4 years were hell. They taught me how to kill. Not only that I was a Soldier but I was an assassin. They were horrible people. Every day, I was forced to fight against another teenager in order to stay. I won every single time until… "

"What happened?"

"I faced off against someone that took drugs. To make things worse, I was partnered with someone."

"Oh! Who was your partner?"

"Yuji Kazami. He was the only one that supported me during my time in the camp. When the day arrived, I was partnered with Yuji because they found out about our secret friendship. When I told him that they found out, Yuji glared at me and asked me if I told them about this. I said no but he didn't listen. He pushed me into some boxes, believing that I told everyone about our friendship. He was furious. I can't even look at him for pushing me into the box pile. He thought that I used him as a way out of this place. I begged him that it wasn't true but he didn't listen and warned me that after our fight against our unnamed opponent, our friendship is over. I was devastated."

"Ooh! Tell me more!"

"I and Yuji were partnered up together during our fight against the drug crazed teenager. Yuji still wouldn't talk to me. I tried to talk to him but the referee warned me about the match. Our opponent was none other than a girl from our dorm. Apparently, she took drugs before the match so we were forced to defeat her. I guess it was punishment for befriending the other team."

"What happens after that?"

"I and Yuji lost. The drug crazed girl was too powerful for us to handle. Afterwards, the Commanding general of the place ordered Yuji to break every single bone in my body. I pleaded and begged him not to do it. He finally realized that hurting me was just as bad as severing ties with me. I was glad but the drug crazed girl grabbed me and threw me out of the camp. The others were shocked including the General."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She was sent to at least 7 years in Juvenile Detention. As for Yuji, he stayed back with Asako, his guardian. I was forced to attend high school after my mother found out about me staying in training camp. When I arrived at School, all of my friends from my old school gave me a surprise welcoming party in celebration of my return from camp but due to my training, I grabbed one of my friends and slammed him on the table. The rest were surprised that I managed to do that. The guy just laughed nervously and patted me on the back."

"Wow!"

"I know, right. With all of my friends, there was no stopping me… until… "

"What?"

"A group of upperclassmen confronted me while I was in my locker. The leader asked me what I was doing here, considering that I was trained in the Military."

"Oh! Is that bad?"

"Yes, unfortunately. The leader then asked me why I was wearing Military clothes. I said to her that this is what I go to school with. The leader glared at me and demanded me to hand over my clothes to her so she can burn them. I politely declined. She didn't take that well so she grabbed my military shirt and ripped it off from my body. I was shocked. That's when she realized that I have scars covering my skin like a tattoo. The leader was obviously disgusted by that and put me in a headlock. That's when my training kicked in. I slipped out of her headlock, grabbed her arm and gently pushed her down with her arm behind her back. The others from her group were shocked at what I can do to them so I warned them that if they messed with me, the punishment will be worse. That scared them off but I soon realized that almost everyone watched the display. I thought that they were disgusted but to my own surprise, they were cheering for me."

"Ooh! I love cheering!"

"Apparently, I found out that the entire school doesn't really like the group. That surprised me. What also surprised me is that one of the teachers finally showed up at my school.

"What was her name?"

"Yukino Yukari. She was my homeroom teacher. She has a habit of staying home most of the time. At first, I thought that she was sick but I realized that she was getting bullied by the same group that I encountered.

"She was getting bullied?!"

"Yes. It turns out that one of the members' boyfriends called her hot so the group decided to bully her because of it. The rumors spread throughout the school. I feel sorry for her."

"Ooh! I don't like bullies! They are mean!"

"You said it. However, due to my actions, I was sent to the Principal's office."

"Oh! What happened?"

"The Principal was furious. He yelled at me for harming a student. I told him that she attacked me first. He said to me that attacking a student may bring bad publicity to the school. I realized that he doesn't even care about the student body. He only cares about our reputation."

"Oh… he's that bad?"

"Yeah. To make things worse, he wouldn't even do about the situation so he warned me if I attack a student again, he'll suspend me."

"Poor you…"

"I know. However, there was one person who agreed with me."

"Who?"

"Takao Akizuki. He found out that Yukino was getting bullied because of the group so he accompanied me to the classroom, where the group was located."

"Oh! I love where this is going!"

"Hehe… so… where was I? Oh, yes! I and Takao confronted the group. We asked her who she was. Her name was Ayazawa. I forgot her first name because I wasn't even listening. Takao asked her if she bullied Yukino. She responded by calling her a slutty hag. That enraged the both of us so Takao, being a naïve and heroic idiot, slapped her in the face in front of her friends. I grabbed his arm and told him that we didn't come here for violence. One of her friends grabbed my arm and threatened me to move. I refused so the guy in the red shirt punched me and Takao in the face. Both of us were sent flying to the mini lockers."

"Tell me! I love where this is going!"

"DO you want me to talk about our encounter with Ayazawa and her group?"

"Yes, please!"

"Ok. So… it's was when me and Takao confronted Ayazawa…"

TAKAO AND JULIA'S CONFRONTATION WITH AYAZAWA – 3 years ago

" _Takao, I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Julia said_

" _Hey. I don't like this as well but we have no choice. Someone has to stand up against those upperclassmen."_

" _But- "_

" _I don't care if you think that what we're doing is a good idea. This is for Yukino. You're not going to change my mind."_

" _Ok. Let's go and deal with Ayazawa."_

" _Agreed."_

 _Takao and Julia walked inside the classroom. Ayazawa and the members of her group were surprised at their sudden appearance._

" _What do you want, Fish?" A boy asked_

 _Takao ignored and walked straight to Ayazawa. Julia followed suit._

" _Are you Ayazawa?" Takao asked_

" _Oh. Look. We have two more fans. Great."_

" _Hardly."_

" _I agree. We're not fans of her."_

" _What do you want, loser and scar girl?"_

" _Scar girl?" Julia asked_

" _Yes. I figured that since you have a lot of scars around your body, I shall call you that." Ayazawa replied coldly_

" _Julia, what is she talking about?" Takao added_

" _Not now. You have a mission to do."_

" _Right."_

" _So… what the hell do you two want?"_

" _Miss Yukino, you heard she's quitting, right?"_

" _Heh… Please! You think that I care about some slutty hag?"_

 _That answer enraged Takao and Julia. Takao, in a rare case of anger, slapped her in the face. Julia pulled him back. The others in her group glared angrily at Takao._

" _Takao, what the hell are you doing?" Julia asked_

" _What does it look like? I'm doing this to protect her." Takao angrily replied_

" _By slapping her? That's not wise!"_

" _It doesn't matter!"_

" _Takao… "_

" _Hey! What the fuck is your problem?" One of them asked Takao._

" _Officer, stand down. This is not your fight." Julia said to the guy._

" _Hey! I don't need to take orders from a scar-covered bitch!"_

 _Julia ignored him. The red shirt guy surprised the both of them by punching them in the face, sending them flying to the mini lockers. Takao and Julia groaned in pain as the red shirt guy walked to them with satisfaction on his face._

" _Ow… Mission has been compromised." Julia groaned_

" _I'm going to like this! I've just punched a military trainee and a loser. This is going to be my lucky day." The red shirt guy smirked malevolently._

 _Julia looked at her surrounding and realized that a pair of girls was watching the fight. They looked scared. The red shirt guy stared at the pair, scaring them off. Due to her enhanced resiliency, Julia easily got back up and glared angrily at the red shirt guy._

" _Why must you do this, Julia? You know, if you interfere in our work, you'll pay." The red shirt guy threatened_

" _I don't care. All I care about is protecting her from you guys. I will not stop until my mission has been complete."_

" _Heh… you have guts. I'll praise you for that."_

" _It's not guts. It's my job. I have a job to do."_

" _Wait… a job….Julia… "_

" _I'm tasked as the bodyguard of Yukino Yukari and Takao Akizuka! I won't let you hurt them, especially Yukino!"_

 _The red shirt guy thought for a moment before he realized that Julia was serious about what she said. Julia is a bodyguard to Yukino and Takao but he also realized that she cares for Yukino more than Takao, leading to him realizing that Julia is in love with Yukino._

" _Holy shit…. You love her." The red shirt guy said in realization._

" _I don't! I'm just doing my job." Julia shouted_

" _Wow. I never thought that she's into people that have scars. That's creepy and pathetic." Ayazawa coldly stated_

 _Julia ignored her, grabbed Takao and walked away._

" _Yes. That's what you deserve, Julia. You shouldn't mess with me." Ayazawa shouted before she turned away, smiling in victory._

BACK TO REALITY

"That's what happened." Julia finished

"Oh! You love someone else?"

"Well… yeah. I decided to be a bodyguard to Yukino and Takao but afterwards, I realized that I had a crush on Yukino. I don't want to tell him about my secret because that would destroy my trust with him and Yukino."

"Oh…. I see. "

"Do you understand, Michael-kun?"

"Yes! That was amazing!"

"Well…. Hehe… thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome!"

"Michael-kun, thanks for listening. I wanted to get this out of my chest."

"Oh! You're welcome!"

"Michael-kun, thank you."

"Well… this is what friends are fr-MMPH!"

Julia kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss out of passion, lust and inner greed. Caboose can feel his mouth getting violated by her tongue. Confused, Caboose allowed Julia to violate his mouth with her tongue. Afterwards, they broke the kiss.

"Julia, your mouth tastes like strawberry. I love strawberry." Caboose complimented

"Oh! Thanks for the compliment, Michael-kun!"

"I do that all the time! We should go!"

"Ok! I'll meet you at the balcony."

Both Julia and Caboose left the room….

2 HOURS LATER

After spending 2 hours, the entire crew was ready… well… almost everyone. Apparently, Shizuka forgot to change into some clothes so Kohta was forced to cover Shizuka's body, much to his relief. John was waiting at the Balcony. He changed from his armor to a set of clothes. He was wearing a Dark Blue suit jacket with a white plain t-shirt, black denim jeans and black canvas sneakers. He was joined by Takashi, Takuzo and Kazu, who were assigned by John to look around the outside of the balcony. The rest came upstairs. Saya, Rei, Toshimi and Naomi all wore their uniforms but with differences, Saeko only wore a thong with an apron, Julia wore her military clothes, Tsunoda wore his uniform without the jacket, Takako changed her look and Caboose wore a dark blue t-shirt with a smiley face, black jeans and black sneakers. Shizuka is still naked and Kohta decided to wear his uniform.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here, let's discuss about the- "John started

"AHHH!" A voice screamed

"What the hell is that?" John asked

"Look, John. Over there. There's a girl and her father. They're trying to convince the people living in that apartment to let them stay. The owners accidentally stabbed the father." Takuzo replied

"Shit… "

"What are we going to do, John?"

"We'll save the girl." Takashi said

"That's not a bad idea. Everyone, listen up. There's a change in plans. Takashi, you, Takako and Caboose will rescue the girl. Julia, you, Saeko and Rei will have to go to the garage and start our cars. Kohta, I want you to protect the others that don't know how to fight. Tsunoda, I want you to be sniper duty. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Get moving."

Takashi jumped off the balcony and landed on the bush. Takako did the same thing but landed on the ground. Caboose jumped… too high. For some reason, he forgot to land so he ended up landing face first to the ground. Takako and Takashi winced at the impact. Caboose groaned before standing up to check with the girl.

"Hey. Little girl, are you ok?" Caboose asked

"Ah! Who are you?" The little girl replied

"I'm Caboose!"

"Hi, Caboose! My name is Alice!"

"Nice to meet you, Alice!"

"Hey, Michael. How is she?" Takashi asked

"Well… she's nice… "Caboose muttered

"What? No! I said that if she's ok!"

"Oh… She's fine."

"God… well… at least she's ok."

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Takashi Komuro. This is Takako Suigara. We're here to rescue you."

"Oh… "

"What's wrong?"

"My dad… he's been hit."

"Ok. Takako, check on him."

"Do I have to?" Takako complained

"Yes."

"Fine…"

"I'm…. not….dead…yet." The father groaned

"Hey! He's alive for some reason!" Takako shouted

"Dad? Dad!"

"Alice… my little girl…. You're safe… "

"Dad! You're ok!"

"I know, sweetie…. I just want to say that I'm not going to make it…."

"What? No! Dad! You can't!"

"I'm sorry…. I don't have…. Long… to live…. That wound completely ruptured my… left lung…. Alice… "

"No! You're strong, dad! You can do this!"

"I'm sorry… Alice, you need to be strong…. Promise me… you need to be strong…"

"I promise. I'll be strong for you, dad!"

"That's my girl…. Ah….. "

"Dad? Dad? Dad!"

"Takako, check on him."

"He's dead. I'm sorry. He's gone."

Alice cried on her father's dead body, praying that he should come back but he didn't. He's gone. Takashi looked down while Takako hugged Caboose in comfort. Caboose looked at the sky. He wondered about everything that has happened ever since he, Takako and John arrived in this world. He realized that the world can be cruel in multiple ways and that's only 1 of the eleven worlds. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Caboose, Takako, Takashi and Alice looked at the source. It was Julia, Saeko, Rei, John and the rest of their group, armed with their weapons and they were in tanks: Tanks that can go on water

"Sir, get over here." John ordered

"Ok!" Caboose happily shouted

Caboose, Takako, Takashi and Alice ran to the tanks while avoiding zombies along the way. All four of them managed to get on the aquatic tanks with ease. Takashi wondered how he managed to fix the aquatic tanks but decided to ignore due to their situation.

"Saya, drive!" John ordered

"Hey! Don't tell me that! I know what to do!"

"Drive! Tell Kohta to drive as well!"

"Ok! Don't get mad at me! Kohta, follow me!"

"Ok, Saya!"

"It's Takagi!"

"Saya, don't worry about that! We have to get out of here! The zombies are coming!"

Saya and Kohta slammed the pedals and drove away from the Zombies, who started running. John, Takako and Takashi shot down the zombies that tried to get on the tanks. After shooting the last zombie, John reloaded his assault rifle and sat down on the tank.

"Saya, where are we going?" John asked

"We are going through a river. That river can take us to the Takagi Estate." Saya replied

"The Takagi Estate?"

"Yes. That's my parent's estate. It's currently the last only safe haven left in this city. We should be safe there."

"Wait!" Shizuka shouted

"What is it, Shizuka?" John asked

"We have to check on my friend Rika!"

"Rika? Who's she?"

"A friend of mine."

"Ok. We'll do that when we arrive at the estate."

And so, the plan is set. They have to drive through a river to the Takagi Estate: the last safe haven in Tokonosu City…

RIVER

After 3 hours driving, they arrived at the river.

"Saya, can you drive across the river?" John asked

"Yes. Judging on our tanks, they can float across the river. That river leads to the Takagi Estate."

"How long does it take?"

"It takes at least five hours."

"Five hours? That's not that long."

"It depends on how fast we're going. I think we have enough fuel for now. Our tanks can float until we get to our location so we don't have to worry about driving… for now."

"That's all I need to hear. Kohta!"

"Yeah! What's up?"

"I want you to follow Saya along the river."

"What? Do I have to?"

"Would you rather be the one who is responsible for the deaths of some of our friends?"

"N-no!"

"Follow Saya and let the tank float. We can get some easy rest during our route to the Takagi Estate."

"We're going to the Takagi Estate?!"

"Yes… Why are you so giddy about that?"

"Uh! N-n-n-no reason!"

"Hmm…. I'll let it slide for now. Kohta, follow Saya and just stay floating. The tank can float so we can relax."

"Ok! Let's move!"

Saya and Kohta drove their aquatic tanks to the river. John smiled. This is his plan. The plan: Take the others to the Takagi Estate, the last safe haven of the city….

REVIVED CHARON HEADQUARTERS

"Cao Shuang, why don't we lie about it?" Seryu asked

"Lying can only make things worse, Seryu. We have to inform him what really happened." Cao Shuang replied

Seryu groaned in irritation.

"Look. Don't worry, Seryu. We'll get Captain Caboose. Trust me." Cao Shuang promised

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Shuang, Seryu. Chairman Hargrove wants to see you." A soldier said

"Finally." Seryu said in relief

The soldier ordered the duo to follow him until they arrived at Hargrove's office. There stands Malcolm Hargrove, formally from Project Freelancer and was the true mastermind behind the war on Chorus.

"Seryu, Shuang, did you do as I asked?" Hargrove asked

"No. We didn't. We suffered some setbacks." Cao Shuang replied

"Oh… That's disappointing. I expected better from the two of you."

"I know. We tried to cut off their attempts to escape but somehow they succeeded."

"Well, that's not good enough. I wanted those Reds and Blues dead."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better. Tell me, Shuang. Do you have any information about the army of Chorus?"

"There's something going on at Chorus. Kimball has created an alliance with various universes."

"She has what?"

"I know. That's a stupid idea."

"Kimball creating an alliance with people from various dimensions… Interesting… Shuang, you and Seryu will find out about this alliance. I'll send 2 people with you."

"Ok. We'll do that."

"Shuang, don't fail me this time. If you do, you and your friend will be punished… severely…"

"Yes, Hargrove. Seryu, let's go."

"Already?"

"Yes. We have a job to do."

"Fine… "

With that, Seryu and Cao Shuang left Malcolm Hargrove's office. After they left, Malcolm used the computer to find more people for his army. He found two people: Yumi Ogura from Another Destination and Ayazawa from Garden or Words. Malcolm smiled evilly as he found the people that are crucial to his plan… This may never end well for our heroes… but time will tell… time will tell…

To be continued…

Chapter 5: Relationship of the Dead – Water Trip

Caboose's Group

Michael J. Caboose/Yukie Takanashi (CO-LEADER)

John Andersmith (CO-LEADER)

Takako Suigara (CO-LEADER)

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Takuzo

Naomi

Toshimi Niki

Julia Yahiro

Kazu Ishii

Shizuka Marikawa

Saeko Busujima

Kohta Hirano

Saya Takagi

Yamada

Tsunoda

Alice Maresato

* * *

Shido's group

Kouichi Shido (LEADER)

Tanuichi

Kawamoto

Kurokami

Yuuki Miku

* * *

Sarge's Group

Sarge (LEADER)

Emily Grey

Dick Simmons

Katie Jensen

Keitaro Urashima

Naru Narusegawa (Temporary)

Kitsune Konno

Kaolla Su

* * *

Wash's group

David Washington (LEADER)

Lavernius Tucker

Antoine Bitters

Carolina Church

Kaname Chidori

Sosuke Sagara (I think.)

(Continued)

* * *

Matthew's Group

Matthews (LEADER)

Lopez

Frank Dufresne

Dexter Grif

Revy

(Continued)

* * *

Revived Charon

Malcolm Hargrove (LEADER)

Seryu

Cao Shuang

Yumi Ogura

Ayazawa (Garden of Words)

Kayano Kozuki (Status: Unknown)

* * *

Universal Alliance

Vanessa Kimball (LEADER)

Jason Cunningham

Masaki Ichijou

Haruka Urashima

Kinzie Kensington

Dean Winchester

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 has been completed. Well, I've added O.C's again named Yui and Hideki. They will play a major role in the first arc. As for Tyrone and his group, they will appear in the final chapter of this arc to build suspense. Sorry if I rush this chapter. It took me at least six days to finish because I fell asleep and I forgot to complete it.

I've warned you. This chapter is dark and graphic in comparison to the previous three but at least I've spared you from reading the lemon scene that was originally planned in this chapter. I've decided to remove it because I don't want to lose what's part of Caboose.

The poker part of the story was inspired by Dead Rising 2 and 2: Off the Record. You do this when you encounter Jessica, Nevada and Jacob, the three survivors that were in the Atlantica Casino at 1AM. That poker game annoyed and enraged the shit out of me. Off the Record's version of the poker game was worse. I almost ripped my hair out in frustration. I've also played the Strip Poker version of the poker game. I've played against Jack, Woodrow, Trixie-Lynn, Cora and Kristin in this side and judging by experience, I've only managed to eliminate Trixie-Lynn and Cora in the original. I didn't really do that on Off the Record because I was too busy with the cases.

I've also added a backstory for Julia. I watched The Fruit of Grisaia and Garden of Words so the backstory was created under what I think about.

Now… Here is another update to the storyline. Yes… it's the fourth time that I changed it but I realized that it would be best if Garden of Words will be the 5th world instead of The Fruit of Grisaia. Sorry about that but I wanted to write the fifth arc.

WORLD 1: High School of the Dead

WORLD 2: Love Hina

WORLD 3: Full Metal Panic

WORLD 4: Black Lagoon

WORLD 5: Garden of Words

WORLD 6: The Fruit of Grisaia

WORLD 7: One Punch Man

WORLD 8: RWBY

WORLD 9: Yuru Yuri

WORLD 10: Working!

WORLD 11: Dynasty Warriors (Wu Zhang Plains)

I'm almost done with the first arc. Be prepared! Chapter 5 is on its way. That is it for me! I'll see you in the next chapter! Keep on reading and leave a review! I'll answer them as fast as I can.

P.S: If Red vs. Blue was dubbed in Japanese, who will be the voices of the Reds and Blues, Carolina, Washington, Kimball, Doyle, Emily Grey, the four lieutenants and Malcolm Hargrove?


	7. Chapter 5 - Relationship of the Dead

A Time in the Universe

Red VS Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. All other franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Author Note: This chapter contains mostly humour, a bit of drama, action and a bit of romance so prepare to be amazed. However, this chapter will be short so I apologize for that.

I forgot that Alice had a dog with her. I didn't watch the rest of High School of the Dead but I've decided to add her dog in the story, starting right now

Personal Note: I know that this sudden news is old but I've just found out that Daisuke Sato, the creator of High School of the Dead, has passed away almost 3 months ago so the next three chapters will be in memory of the creator and his work.

Previously on A Time in the Universe

 _Caboose's group were relaxing for 13 hours by playing Strip Poker. Shizuka surprised everyone by getting a Royal Flush, much to Saya's irritation. As they were playing, Toshimi showed the group a news report from a TV, indicating that the army is planning to eradicate and destroy Tokonosu City in fear of infected survivors. With the Army in town, John had an idea. His idea was to travel to the Takagi Estate, the last safe haven in the city due to the outbreak but in order to do that, he has to fix their transport. While he was fixing the transport, the others relaxed in the baths. The boys with the exclusion of Caboose eavesdropped in the girl's conversation. The girls, however, were comparing bust sizes, much to Julia's chagrin and the boys' enjoyment. As the girls relaxed in the baths, they received an unexpected surprise, mostly because Caboose found the baths but was in the wrong side. After Caboose explained why he was in the girls' baths, Rei agreed to let him stay with the girls, much to Tsunoda's dismay. Caboose then fell asleep, which led him to finding out that he has a second name: Yukie Takanashi._

 _Afterwards, Julia told Caboose her backstory. It turns out that she was a soldier 6 years ago, was friends with Yuji and attended High School. She also told him that she was confronted by Ayazawa and some upperclassmen, which led her to confront her with help from Takao Akizuka, the only one who accompanied her. However, Julia revealed that she was in love with Yukino Yukari, the victim of Ayazawa's bullying. Caboose, being himself, thanked Julia for telling him her story. Julia responded by kissing him in the lips out of pure force._

 _2 hours later, Takako, Takashi and Caboose rescued Alice from the zombies but her father died during their mission. It turns out that a family of panicked survivors accidentally stabbed her father as they were seeking shelter. Caboose wondered about the state of this universe. It can be cruel in multiple ways but that's part of his mission. They were rescued by John, Saeko, Rei, Julia and the rest, who were on aquatic tanks. With the aquatic tanks in their possession, John's plan is in motion. His plan: travel to the Takagi Estate, the last safe haven in the city._

 _Meanwhile, Seryu and Cao Shuang were called in by Malcolm Hargrove, the leader of Revived Charon and the true mastermind behind the war on Chorus. Shuang revealed that Kimball has formed an alliance with people from various universes, mostly referring to Masaki, Kinzie, Dean and Haruka. Curious about her plan, Hargrove ordered the pair to find more information about her alliance with various people while sending two more as backup for the duo. The backup were Yumi Ogura, one of Takako's friends and Julia's worst enemy, Ayazawa._

 _Will Caboose's group arrive at the Takagi Estate and will Hargrove succeed in eliminating Caboose?_

 _Find out in A Time in the Universe._

Chapter 5: Relationship of the Dead – Water Trip

It's been two hours since they escaped from the horde of zombies. Both tanks were floating on water during their journey to the Takagi Estate without the use of steering. Tsunoda and Takuzo decided to take the wheel after Saya and Kohta fell asleep. John breathed in the fresh air. He was relieved that there were no zombies floating across the river. Otherwise, they'll be decimated within seconds. He checked the time on his watch. It was 9AM in the morning. Saya joined in after she woke up.

"Ah… This is relaxing." John said

"You said it, John. The water is peaceful. It's almost like that the calm and peaceful atmosphere has made us forget about this outbreak." Saya agreed

"I know. The water is so calm, peaceful and no zombies. That's perfect."

"I just have one question."

"What?"

"When did Takashi and Michael became chick magnets?!"

"What the hell are you on about, Takagi?"

"Look! Right there."

John looked at where Saya was pointing. There lies Takashi and Caboose, sleeping softly but he also saw Saeko, Toshimi, Julia, Shizuka and Rei on top of the duo. Takako was at the other side, glaring daggers at the five. Kazu and Naomi were awake, looking at the ocean and Kohta was with Alice, singing a song.

"Row, Row, Row your boat. Gently down the stream! Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily! Life is but a dream!" Alice sang

"Wow! That is impressive, Alice!" Kohta praised

"I- Thanks, Kohta-san!"

"Now… watch me. I'm going to sing."

"You're going to sing?"

"Yes. Here I go."

"Ooh!"

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun! Shoot them all right now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a scream! "

"What are you doing?!" Saya shouted

"I-I- Takagi, what are you doing here?" Kohta panicked

"Don't sing that to a little girl! That's not appropriate!"

"O-ok! I'm sorry, Saya."

"It's Takagi!"

"Hehe… you two sound like a married couple." John snickered

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Saya and Kohta shouted while blushing.

John just smiled in satisfaction. Saya glared at John, who smiled like a jokester. Meanwhile, Rei, Julia, Caboose and Takashi woke up due to the racket. Rei and Julia looked around and gasped. They were on Caboose and Takashi. Caboose and Takashi groaned before realizing that Rei and Julia were on top of them. Caboose was confused while Takashi let out a scream that woke everyone up excluding Tsunoda, Takako, John, Saya, Kohta, Alice, Kazu, Naomi and Takuzo, who were surprised due to Takashi's scream. Saeko, Toshimi and Shizuka stared at the pair in shock before they got off of the pair.

"Ow… what happened?" Caboose asked

"Michael, we've been slept on by five women! Didn't you notice?" Takashi shouted

"Noticed what?"

"Forget it. It's best if you don't know."

"Oh… Ok!"

Takashi sighed and stood up. He walked up to John, demanding an explanation. John said that he has to ask Rei about what happened between Caboose, Takashi and the five women. When he asked Rei about it, Rei responded by squealing in horror and walked away from Takashi, blushing madly. Caboose, being himself, was looking at the sky. His dark blue T-shirt has been soaked due to the five women's body heat. His dirty blond hair was messy, his eyes looked calm and peaceful and his face is covered with sweat. Takashi wondered why he was covered in sweat but he realized that being used as a mattress for the five women.

"Ooh… I love looking at the sky." Caboose muttered

"Michael, why are you looking at the sky?" Takashi asked

"I don't know… It's kind of peaceful." Caboose replied

"Michael, we are floating in a river. How is that peaceful?"

"Well… I don't know…. I just want to relax before we defeat those bad people again."

"You mean zombies, Michael."

"Yeah… For some reason, I don't feel so good."

"You don't feel well? Michael, what's wrong?"

"I can answer for him, Takashi." Freckles said, surprising Takashi

"Hey! What is it with people sneaking up people like that?" Takashi complained

"Sorry, Takashi. It's a habit. Anyway, I forgot to tell you that it's been nearly 30 hours since Captain Caboose has been bitten by a zombie."

"30 hours?"

"Yes. His super strength is being used as a cure to prevent the infection but I don't think that he'll last for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Takashi, the reason why Caboose is not feeling well is because it's the first signs of the infection. Caboose doesn't want to reveal this to anyone because he either forgets or he doesn't want you guys to worry. He wants everyone to stay positive."

"I guess that must be the reason why John told me that staying positive is the best solution."

"Yes."

"So… does anyone know about it?"

"Only John and Takako know about it. I told them because they are trying to find a cure for Captain Caboose."

"A cure?"

"Yes. If Smith and Takako find a cure, Caboose will be cured. Takashi, all we have to do is to never give up."

Takashi said nothing in response.

"Takashi, Caboose is going to be ok." Freckles comforted

"I hope so." Takashi agreed

"That's a start. Takashi, let's find something for Captain Caboose."

"Right."

Takashi stopped talking to Freckles and walked to the front of the vehicle. Freckles just told him that Caboose has been infected for 30 hours and he may not last much longer. Things don't look good for our heroes...

FIVE HOURS LATER

Five hours have passed since they were floating on the river bed. Tsunoda and Takuzo drove their tanks to the other side of the river and parked their tanks. Caboose and Julia fell out of the vehicle due to the rough parking while Saeko, Takashi and Rei fell on top of each other. The five groaned in pain due to Tsunoda and Takuzo's rough parking. John glared at Takuzo for parking roughly in the track.

"Takuzo, what the hell?" John asked

"Sorry. I forgot about the parking brakes." Takuzo replied

John sighed in irritation before hopping out of the vehicle. He looked at the ground and noticed that Caboose and Julia were on the ground, groaning in pain…. Well…. Julia is. Caboose is smiling.

"Sir, what are you doing lying on the ground?" John asked

"Um…. I fell out of the tank… hehe… I'm sorry."

"Ah… Hehe… Well… Caboose, I'll pull you up."

"Ok! Thank you!"

John grabbed Caboose's hand and pulled him up from the group with Julia holding on to him. Everyone else hopped off of the vehicle without realizing that John, Caboose and Julia were still standing.

"Don't jump out!" John warned but it fell on deaf ears as the others hopped out of the tanks. Everyone fell down and groaned in pain. Tsunoda and Takuzo laughed at what just happened.

"Ow…. John, why didn't you tell us that you were with Michael and Julia?" Takashi groaned

"I did! You didn't listen and jumped out like the rest of us!" John shouted

"Hey! We jumped out because Rei thought that you were standing on the ground!" Takashi argued

"Don't play the blame game, Takashi!"

"I'm not playing the Blame Game! It was actually Rei!"

"Well… you shouldn't jump when there are people on the ground! Caboose and Julia fell out of the tank because of Takuzo's crazy parking!"

"Is that my fault?!"

"Yes!"

"How is that my fault?! Rei's the one who told us to jump!"

"You agreed! That's another reason!"

"Jesus… and to think that I and Kohta are arguing like a married couple." Saya sighed

"Says the person that argued with Kohta almost every time!" Takashi shouted at her

"Hey! I d'nt argue with him all the time, y'all!" Saya argued

"Why did you say that in a southern accent?"

"What the hell is a southern accent?"

"It's something that John talked to me about. You don't want to know because that confused the living hell out of me."

"Whatever… At least we're here."

"For once, I agree with you."

"What do you mean by for once?"

"Well… you complain when Michael rescued you from the zombies, you told John that Michael couldn't find shelter quickly and you also threatened John that if we perish in the outbreak, you'll kill him."

"I didn't say those things!"

"Oh yeah?"

Takashi showed her a voice recorder.

"What is that?"

"It's a tape recorder. I found it before we met Michael, John and Takako. This is what you said."

Takashi played the recorder.

 _Saya Takagi: WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CRAP?!_

 _Takashi Komuro: Did we forget that Saya was watching us?_

 _John Andersmith: I think so. Who is Saya?_

 _Takashi Komuro: The woman right next to you, John_

 _John Andersmith: Oh. Ok. Now that Rei has officially kissed the Captain and Saya has been saved, we must get out of here._

 _Takashi Komuro: Right_

 _Takako Suigara: Agreed_

 _Saya Takagi: HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!_

 _John Andersmith: Sorry. Forgot about you. Let's just get out of here._

 _Takashi Komuro: Right_

 _Saya Takagi: Have I got a say in this?_

 _Kohta Hirano: No_

 _Saya Takagi: Dammit!_

 _John Andersmith: Shelter?_ Already _?_

 _Saya Takagi: He can't find shelter that fast. It's theoretically impossible._

 _John Andersmith: It's Caboose. He's like 'God's way of Compensating." You might as well get used to it. His luck may be the only way for us to survive the outbreak._

 _Saya Takagi: It better. Otherwise, this will be your fault._

Saya stared in shocked silence. Takashi smiled in victory and laughed at her misfortune.

"Shit…" Saya muttered

"Haha! Ooh! Get rekt!" Takashi laughed

"Shut up, Takashi!"

Takashi continued laughing, earning a glare from Saya. John joined in and laughed along with Takashi. Saya glared at both men and walked away, pouting in defeat.

"Takashi, let's stop laughing for now." John said

"Ok. I'll stop." Takashi agreed

"Good."

"So, John. What are we going to do now?"

"Let's drive our tanks up this h ill. That way, we can continue on driving along the road but I need you and Kohta to check the road. We need to be careful."

"Ok."

"Before we start, what are the girls doing?"

"They are getting changed into clothes from Shizuka's bag. It turns out that her friend Rika has packed some clothes for the girls to wear."

"Right. Takashi, get Kohta, head up to the road and keep a lookout for zombies."

"Ok!"

While Takashi was looking out for zombies with Kohta, Caboose was hanging out with Julia and Takako. Takako joined in after the Used Mattress incident so she can keep an eye out for Julia just in case if she performs moves on Caboose.

"Julia, I'm keeping an eye on you." Takako warned

"Why?"

"You slept on top of Michael-kun!"

"What? Are you still mad about that?"

"Yes! I won't let you get away with sleeping on Michael-kun!"

"Jesus…. Yandere much?"

"I'm not a Yandere!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are a Yandere!"

"At least I don't stoop to your ex's level!"

"So you admit that you are a Yandere."

"I- "

"Takako, you just admitted that you are one."

"Eh? F-f-Fuck… "

"Poor Takako."

"Shut up!"

"Hehe…"

"Can I say something now?" Caboose asked

"Oh! Sorry, Michael-kun. We forgot that you were there." Julia replied

"I don't mind."

"Ok. So, Michael-kun, what are you going to say?"

"I… have… "

"C'mon, Michael-kun. Spit it out. We're here."

"Ihaveseventeensisters!"

"What? Speak slowly."

"I said: I have 17 sisters."

"You have 17 sisters?"

"Um… Yes?"

"Holy shit… "Takako muttered

"Jesus…. That many?"

"Yeah. I was the only boy out of the 18 children in my family."

"What are your sister's names?"

"My eldest sister is named Kei. She's 33, Akira is the second eldest. She's 29, Yui is the third eldest. She's 26. Kanade's 22, Kai's 19, Kikuno's 18, Yuji's 17, Yabuki's 15, Rin's 13, Satou's12, Yuriko's 10, Maya's 8, Kikyou's 7, Tanaka's 5, Toshi's 4, Lynn's 2 and Nozomi's 1."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 years old so I'm the fourth oldest."

"How are you 25? You look younger than the both of us."

"I just have perfect skin… That's all… I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just surprised that you look younger than some of your sisters, me and Takako."

"Oh! Ok!"

"Michael-kun, where are your sisters?" Julia asked

"Kei's gone to Hawaii, Akira's in USA living with her boyfriend, Yui's in Japan- Oh!" Caboose replied

"Michael-kun, what is it?"

"I just remembered something! Yui! She's in trouble! I need to find her!"

"What are you talking about?" Takako asked

"Takako, the reporter that we saw on that news report is one of Michael-kun's older sisters."

"You are kidding me… "

"Yes but Michael, why is she related to you? Isn't your last name Caboose?"

"Well… I'm Caboose but I'm also Yukie Takanashi."

"You're Yukie Takanashi… "

"Yep! I had a dream of which I was Yukie Takanashi."

"Wait! Does John know?"

"Yes. He does but I forgot to tell him about Yui! Oh! She must be worried about me! I need to find her!"

"Michael-kun, hold on! Yui's last name is Takahashi. Why is that?"

"She's my adopted sister. My mother adopted Yui before I was born. Her family died in a car accident."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Michael-kun."

"It's ok. You didn't really mean it."

"Wow… For once, you actually say something smart, Michael-kun!" Takako shouted happily

"I may be an idiot but when it comes to my sisters, I say things that are normal for you! Hehe… "

"Aw! Thanks, Michael-kun!"

"Yay!"

"Hehe!"

"Captain, we're ready." John said from out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Takako and Julia flinched

"Smith! Hello!" Caboose happily greeted

"Hello, captain. The tanks are on the road so I want you three to run to the tanks. They're waiting for you. Saya said that we have to follow the road that leads to the Takagi Estate." Smith greeted back

"Ok. We'll go." Julia agreed

"Alright. I'll see you up the hill."

"Got it."

Julia, Caboose and Takako ran up to the hill, where the Tanks are.

"Captain, we're ready to go. Get in. Takako, you're with me. Julia, you'll go with Takuzo." John ordered

"What?" Julia asked

"We don't want any more incidents after the Used Mattress incident so I want you to stay with Takuzo."

"Ok. I guess that's the reason."

"Alright. Everyone, let's go." John finished

"Ok!" Takuzo and Tsunoda said

Takuzo and Tsunoda slammed the pedal and drove as fast as they can. So far, John's plan is working….

A FEW HOURS LATER

Takashi, Caboose, John and Takako were relaxing while Tsunoda was driving the tank when suddenly, the car stopped.

"Tsunoda, what's going on?" John asked

"It's the zombies. They are closing in." Tsunoda replied

"Shit… "

"To make things worse, there's a wire straight ahead. If we don't turn and stop, we are going to die."

"Ok… That makes things worse. Tsunoda, try and stop the car before we die. Takako, contact Takuzo and tell him to stop. His tank is driving close to the sharp wire. If he drives straight through, the entire tank will be destroyed."

"Ok."

"Right- Wait! I can see Takuzo's tank. He's at the other side of where we are."

"Shit… that's bad. Tsunoda, drive and ram towards the zombies but stop when you get to Takuzo. Takako, I want you to protect the others when you get to Takuzo and his group."

"Ok."

"Right."

"What about me?" Caboose asked innocently.

"Same here." Takashi added

"You're with me and Saeko. I want you two to run and follow me and her. We are going to rescue Takuzo's group. We have to hurry. They are going to be overrun. Saeko, make sure that you don't fall behind."

"Ok!"

"Got it."

"I understand."

"Ok. Everyone, let's go. We have a job to do."

John, Caboose, Takashi and Saeko jumped out of the car and charged straight through the extremely large crowd of zombies. While the four were dispatching zombies, Tsunoda drove his tank and rammed at the zombies, causing more damage. At Takuzo's group, Kohta, Julia, Saya, Toshimi, Naomi and Takuzo were defending themselves against the zombies. Yamada was protecting Alice and Shizuka was keeping an eye on Zero, Alice's dog. Kazu was on the wheel, trying to work the tank, which somehow stopped working. When the four arrived, Saya was covered in body fluid, which enraged her to the point that she shouted a fashion brand out of rage, alerting the horde. John, Caboose, Saeko and Takashi prepared themselves for horde. They sliced limbs, crushed skulls and silenced mouths as more zombies charged straight at the four. This lasted for nearly two hours until the zombies multiplied and they were closing in on our heroes.

"Shit… there's too many." Takashi said

"I know. Our odds are going down the drain. We need to think of something. Takako, do we have any problems?"

"Somehow, yes. The engine and fuel tank overheated and Tsunoda jumped out of the car before the tank exploded. I think that we need to get out of here. There's too many of them."

"Shit… Ok. Takako, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the stairway next to another road. Tsunoda's with me. We need to get out of here."

"I see. We'll meet you, Takako. Keep an eye on Tsunoda. Stay here when we arrive."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

"John, what's going on?" Takashi asked

"The plan has gone downhill. We need to leave right now."

"What? I thought- "

"The other tank exploded. Takako told me that the fuel tank overheated and it exploded."

"Shit… what are we going to do?"

"We have to go to the stairway that leads to another road. That's our best option."

"What about Rei and the others?"

"Julia?"

"Yes!"

"I want you to look after Rei and the others. Me, Takashi, Saeko and Caboose are going to Takako and Tsunoda's location."

"Where are Takako and Tsunoda?"

"They are at another road. We are going to them."

"Ok! I'll do that!"

"Ok. Saeko, Caboose, Takashi, follow me!"

"Ok!"

"Right."

"I see."

"Follow me and don't fall behind."

Bark!

"Zero?" Yamada asked

Zero, Alice's dog, jumped out of the car and bit into a zombie's ankle. The bite didn't even damage the ankle but it was enough to distract the zombie long enough for John, Saeko, Caboose and Takashi to charge through the horde. They ran to the stairway but Caboose stopped and looked at Takuzo's group. He was curious and worried that the group may be overrun by the horde.

"Sir, what are you doing?" John asked

"I'm worried… "Caboose replied

"It's ok. We'll meet them at the Takagi Estate. Don't worry."

"Ok!"

"Heh… always staying positive."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome- "

"Wait! John, look!" Takashi shouted

"What?"

"Over there."

John looked at where Takashi was pointing. There was a group of fire fighters climbing on the wire. They were using blast weapons to blow the zombies away. They led Takuzo's group out of the barricade.

"Who are these people?" John and Takashi asked

"They don't look like they are from the Fire department." Saeko replied

"They look like… a group of survivors… "Takako suggested

"Not exactly." Tsunoda disagreed

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be smart but I know who that group is."

"Who are they?"

"That's Saya's mother."

"What? Really?" Takashi asked in shock

"Yes."

"Fuckin' A! We're saved! Tsunoda, how did you know that?"

"I was in Saya's class before I left. I joined Shido's class afterwards."

"Wow… That's surprisingly informative, Tsunoda. You surprise me." Takako said

"Praise me all you want. I just only said that for once."

"Alright. We are wasting time. Takashi, do you know about this area?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me. I can show you where we need to go."

And so, Takashi ran across the street. Takako, Tsunoda, Caboose, John and Saeko followed suit. John's Plan A has failed. Plan B is in motion. Let's just hope that they find the Takagi Estate before their departure from this world but first, they'll have to find shelter for the night…. Or listen to someone's dark secret…. It is time for answers… Saeko is the first one... and the others will reveal their darkest secrets…. In a few hours… The Truth can hurt but it can relieve the soul…

To be continued…

Act 1 Chapter 6: Answers of the Dead – Saeko's darkness and Caboose's answer.

Caboose's Group

Michael J. Caboose/Yukie Takanashi (CO-LEADER)

John Andersmith (CO-LEADER)

Takako Suigara (CO-LEADER)

Takashi Komuro

Rei Miyamoto

Takuzo

Naomi

Toshimi Niki

Julia Yahiro

Kazu Ishii

Shizuka Marikawa

Saeko Busujima

Kohta Hirano

Saya Takagi

Yamada

Tsunoda

Alice Maresato

Zero (Dog of Alice)

Shido's group

Kouichi Shido (LEADER)

Tanuichi

Kawamoto

Kurokami

Yuuki Miku

Sarge's Group

Sarge (LEADER)

Emily Grey

Dick Simmons

Katie Jensen

Keitaro Urashima

Naru Narusegawa (Temporary)

Kitsune Konno

Kaolla Su

Wash's group

David Washington (LEADER)

Lavernius Tucker

Antoine Bitters

Carolina Church

Kaname Chidori

Sosuke Sagara (I think.)

(Continued)

Matthew's Group

Matthews (LEADER)

Lopez

Frank Dufresne

Dexter Grif

Revy

(Continued)

Revived Charon

Malcolm Hargrove (LEADER)

Seryu

Cao Shuang

Yumi Ogura

Ayazawa (Garden of Words)

Kayano Kozuki (Status: Unknown)

Universal Alliance

Vanessa Kimball (LEADER)

Jason Cunningham

Masaki Ichijou

Haruka Urashima

Kinzie Kensington

Dean Winchester

A/N: Chapter 5 is completed. I've written this chapter in a humorous and comedic tone in comparison to Chapter 4 because Chapter 5 focuses on relationships. Sorry about this chapter being short. I wasn't feeling creative with this chapter but at least I combined Romance, Drama, Action and Comedy in one chapter. That counts for something, right?

The sneak peak was inspired by the Preview of the Anime at the end of every episode. I'll do that in Chapter 6 and onwards. It's because I'm going to reveal what happens at each chapter. I don't know when I'm stopping the previews but it's better than nothing….

The southern accent part was inspired by Dead Rising 2 and 2 Off the Record. There were five survivors that spoke in a southern accent. However, only 4 were allowed to be rescued. Chad, Doris, Elrod and Trixie-Lynn were the ones that need to be rescued. Jeremiah died in the start of the game so he's not able to be rescued.

Off the Record moved Elrod and Trixie-Lynn to Day 3, which pissed me off because I was still trying to recruit Jessica, Nevada and Jacob in the Atlantica Casino with Tomomi, Sven and Denyce.

Honestly, I thought that Elrod acted similar to America from Hetalia because of his description: American as an Apple Pie. In one of my walkthroughs, I've kept Trixie-Lynn until the Boykin boss battle. Same goes to Denyce, who is needed for the Alpha vs. Omega achievement/trophy, and Sven, who is currently one of my favorite survivors in this game. Trust me; with a little help of the Leadership magazine, Six-shooters and LMGs, they completely destroyed and demolished Boykin.

I've once read a fanfic where Caboose has 17 sisters. That's bigger than Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters. His sisters are also my O.C's.

I have no idea how old is Caboose in Red vs. Blue because of its 15 year run so I've decided to make him 25 years old because of his youthful face.

Yui will appear in Chapter 6 along with Hideki and Takeo so they'll join Caboose, John and Takako.

Chapter 6 will only have a select few characters because this one will focus on Saeko and Takashi, mostly because Chapter 6 covers the events of Episode 9 of the anime. I think that this is called Character Development. I don't know but Chapter 6 will answer a lot of questions in the first arc.

However, before Chapter 6, I'll do the bios of the three main protagonists and Julia, one of my Original Characters in this story so you'll understand about the characters in this story.

That is it for me! Chapter 6 will be darker than this one but not at the level of Chapter 4 so goodbye, leave a review and keep reading!


	8. Update 1 - Some mishaps with Chapter 5

A Time in The Universe

Update 2: Bio's cancelled and the announcement of the official A Time in the Universe wiki

Hello. I am DavidKun799 and I'm going to give you guys an update on the story so far.

Well... it turns out that all of my stories were deleted by accident on my flash drive because the flash drive was corrupted so I had no choice but to format my flash drive, which deleted every single story that I made for this and my other fanfics. The good news, however, is that I still have copies of my old chapters in my phone so the story is not dead yet.

Remember when I said that I was going to do the Bios for the three main characters? I changed my mind. The Bios have been cancelled but instead, I've decided to announce that A Time in the Universe will be getting it's official wikia for you guys to read! Right now, I'm just getting the characters and episodes ready in the wikia so feel free to look if you like.

As for A Time in the Universe, Chapter 6 will be remade again because I accidentally forgot to save my work as I was doing Chapter 6. However, it will still take place during Episode 9 of High School of the Dead, just in a lighter tone.

One more thing before we wrap this up, A Time in the Universe has reached 965 views! Thank you for the support!

That is it for me! I'll see you-

 _Takashi: Hey! You forgot about the extra characters!_

Oh! That's right! I've announced that there will be more characters from other franchises that will be making an appearance in this story!

Alright... that is it-

 _Takashi: You also forgot about Season 2_

I know that! For Season 2, I've started on the Prologue but it'll be finished at the end of June so don't worry, You'll get a glimpse of Season 2 very soon but right now, Chapter 5 will be fixed and Chapter 6 will be remade.

For the third time, that is it for me! I'll see you in the next chapter and keep on reading!

CHAPTER 6: Answers of the Dead - Saeko's Darkness

Release Date: July 2017 or sooner


End file.
